Corazones
by TrixPandawan
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando los errores nos llevan a perder lo que más amamos? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien más se dispusiera a corregirlos? Después de más de un año regresé y espero no irme hasta acabar.
1. ¿Un nuevo inicio?

Había pasado un año, las chicas volvían a la torre de Tokio y vislumbraban el nuevo Céfiro, reconstruido por completo sin un pilar que los gobernara y del cual dependieran, Lucy deseaba volver a ahí y vivir la época del nuevo Céfiro.

----------------------------------------

En ese momento la misma luz de hacía un año las envolvió, todas se miraron sorprendidas, si no había problemas cómo era que regresaban a Céfiro, ¿por qué?

Al verse de nuevo en ese cielo azul esplendoroso se sintieron felices, pero preocupadas, como en veces anteriores por un segundo quedaron suspendidas en el aire pero después comenzó el descenso estrepitoso, todas enloquecieron un poco, las otras ocasiones amigos de Clef acudieron en su auxilio, pero habían descendido mucho y nada pasaba y nadie llegaba por ustedes.

Y cuando creían que se estrellarían y morirían la enorme mano de un águila sujeto a Marina mientras que Anaís volaba en el lomo de una ave de dimensiones inmensas, la única que no estaba ahí era Lucy, quizá ella si se hubiese estrellado, voltearon a todas partes y no la vieron en ningún lado, comenzaban a preocuparse cuando una esfera de color morado apareció con su amiga dentro de ella, estaba inconsciente pero parecía sana y salva.

Llegaron relativamente rápido al castillo de Céfiro, estaba totalmente reconstruido y a la entrada las esperaba una gran comitiva, Marina y Anaís iban muy preocupadas por Lucy, no despertaba de su desmayo y parecía muy débil de repente, descendieron muy lentamente tanto del águila como del ave mientras Lucy seguía flotando a una altura considerable del suelo.

A la cabeza de todos se encontraban Guruclef, Presea, Ráfaga, Caldina, Ascott y París, estos últimos al verlas descender corrieron hacia ustedes, las bestias les pertenecían, Presea veía preocupada a Clef y a Lucy pero él parecía muy tranquilo, momentos después la burbuja de Lucy descendió y su amiga quedo en el suelo dormida aún.

Marina y tú se soltaron del abrazo de Ascott y París para ir a ver como se encontraba su amiga, se veía tan débil, Guruclef les dijo que no se preocuparan que ella había usado toda su magia para llamar a las bestias de sus amigos y creo esa burbuja protectora con la última energía que le quedaba.

Ustedes se intentaron mostrar tranquilas, pero ¿cómo era posible que Lucy pudiera hacer todo eso?, era muy extraño y necesitarían hacerle muchas preguntas a Clef antes de que se dieran por satisfechas.

Entre todo el alboroto y la preocupación por Lucy habían pasado por alto la ausencia del espadachín mágico, al principio ustedes habían creído que sus amigos eran los que habían convocado a las bestias para que fueran a su rescate y que Latís hizo esa esfera para Lucy, pero era todo lo contrario había sido Lucy la responsable de todo.

Aunque estaban muy ansiosas por hacer mil preguntas aceptaron irse a descansar a sus alcobas en lo que Lucy recuperaba el conocimiento, estos nuevos acontecimientos las tenían muy consternadas, no era normal que Lucy tuviera toda esa magia sobre todo si tomaban en cuenta que acaban de llegar a Céfiro.

--------------------------------------------

La noche llego a Céfiro antes de que Lucy despertara, ustedes decidieron tomar algo antes de ir a cuidar a su amiga, el viaje las había agotado un poco y además la comida cefiriana era deliciosa.

Cuando despertaste viste a Marina y Anaís dormidas a orilla de tu cama, no tenían una posición muy cómoda y te sentiste culpable por ello, seguro las habías preocupado y decidieron verla tu sueño, mientras te recriminabas mentalmente deseabas que en ese momento ellas pudieran descansar en suaves camas, entonces paso algo muy extraño dos camas hermanas se situaron alrededor de la tuya y las chicas repentinamente yacían durmiendo plácidamente en ellas.

Saliste con mucho cuidado de tu cama y decidiste tomar un paseo para tomar un poco de aire, las estrellas brillaban de una manera tan particular esa noche como si todos en Céfiro estuvieran felices y entonces tú te pusiste feliz. La noche era clara y fresca, el viento soplaba y mecía tu cabellera que decidiste soltar para que sintiera el aire.

---------------------------------------

Ella había llegado a Céfiro hoy, tenías un año sin verla pero ahora no querías hacerlo, ahora Lucy era el pilar de Céfiro y tú no estabas dispuesto a morir por amor como tu hermano Zagato, no ibas a cometer el mismo error.

Decidiste salir a los jardines del castillo tu sitio preferido desde que la princesa Esmeralda vivía, aunque era un lugar que te traía recuerdos era apacible y siempre lograba calmar tu alma.

Caminabas despacio disfrutando de la bella noche, una noche que todo el pueblo le brindaba al pilar quién había arribado hoy, no soportabas la idea de que tu Lucy fuera el pilar, la amabas demasiado pero no te pensabas sacrificar como él, nunca darías tu vida por una causa tan pobre.

Tus pasos al fin te condujeron al lugar que tanto querías, pero antes de que entraras una figura iluminada por la fría luna te hizo detenerte rápidamente.

Era ella, lucía ropa de dormir nada abrigadora pero parecía no importarle, su figura había cambiado un poco en el año de ausencia, era más alta pero seguía siendo muy bajita, su cuerpo era un poco más maduro, sus formas estaban más definidas y su cabello suelto al viento completaban el cuadro de la creación más hermosa.

--------------------------------------

No podías dejar de pensar en el por qué de su regreso al planeta, todo parecía en paz y tranquilo, obviamente no te molestaba en absoluto estar ahí, verías de nuevo a todos los chicos y sobre todo lo verías a él, podrías estar con Latís y ahora no desaprovecharías el tiempo, sabias que él te quería y tú a él así que todo estaba dispuesto.

De pronto sentiste una presencia, una mirada fija en ti, al principio te pusiste nerviosa y tensa pero después supiste, no sabías como, que era Latís el que estaba cerca de ti, viéndote.

Volteaste para poder verlo por primera vez después de un largo año y lo que te encontraste fue nuevamente esa mirada fría y seria de un inicio.

---------------------------------------

No podías evitar verla fijamente y eso hizo que volteara, cuando sus ojos se encontraron trataste de parecer lo más frío posible, no dejarías que notara lo mucho que aún la amabas, sería como al comienzo, en un inicio tú no la querías cerca de ti y ahora sucedía algo parecido, querías alejarla de ti.

---------------------------------------

Caminaste hacia él lentamente mientras no le quitabas la vista, no se movía ni parecía inmutarse, incluso jurarías que tu presencia le incomodaba, avanzaste más rápido a medida que te acercabas y él no hizo nada.

Lo abrazaste cuando la distancia que los separaba era mínima y no reacciono sólo puso sus manos en tus hombros y te separo de él.

---------------------------------------

Se acerco a ti y te abrazo, ella te seguía amando lo sentiste en ese gesto pero debías alejarla y rápido.

_No es adecuado que el pilar este solo y a estas horas, será mejor que regrese a su alcoba princesa_.

--------------------------------------

¿Pilar? De qué estaba hablando Latís. ¿Princesa?

---------------------------------------

Te pasaron mil ideas por la cabeza, le habías dicho pilar y princesa en una sola oración, su cara de desconcierto te revelo que aún Guruclef no hablaba con ella ni con las otras niñas, habías cometido un grave error.


	2. El Pilar

_Latís, de qué hablas, soy Lucy, no el pilar ni la princesa, ¿qué te pasa?_

_Lo siento Guerrera Mágica, no soy el indicado para hablar de eso contigo, Guruclef es el encargado de ponerte al tanto de todo lo acontecido en este año de ausencia, pero como guardián de la Princesa me veo obligado a pedirte que te retires a tu alcoba, es ya muy tarde y aunque no hay peligro debemos de ser cuidadosos_.- Impersonal, esa era la palabra para definir tu tono y modo de actuar.

_Pero... Latís dime qué te pasa, acaso no te enteraste de que las chicas y yo regresamos hoy, ¿por qué no fuiste a verme antes? Por favor Latís dime qué te pasa._- Sus ojos iban adquiriendo un matiz de suplica, no podrías resistir mucho si seguías tan cerca de ella, la necesitabas, pero ya nunca más podrían estar juntos, debías huir como lo hiciste aquella vez con Esmeralda.

_Lo siento, pero debo irme y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, seguramente mañana Clef hablará con todas ustedes; además hoy utilizaste mucha magia y debes de reponerte, los días venideros serán arduos para todos._- Al terminar de hablar habías alcanzado la entrada de los jardines y antes de que tus fuerzas se esfumaran saliste de ahí lo más pronto posible.

----------------------------------

Te despertaste de pronto y te desconcertó que estuvieras en una cama confortable en lugar de estar en el piso donde seguramente te habías quedado dormida. Marina se hallaba al igual que tú en una cama al lado de la de Lucy, pero... ella ya no estaba, ¿Dónde se había ido?

_Marina, Marina despierta, Lucy no esta tenemos que buscarla, ¡Vamos Marina despierta!_

_¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta Lucy? ¿Qué pasa Anaís?_- ¿Qué hacías en una cama, quién había hecho eso?

_Lucy no esta, Marina no sé que paso, pero me desperté y ya no estaba, debemos de ir a buscarla me preocupa todo lo que nos ha pasado._

_Lo sé Anaís, vamos enseguida._

_Chicas no se preocupen ya estoy aquí, perdónenme por preocuparlas por nada, será mejor que vayan a descansar yo ya estoy bien_.- Lucy se veía cansada, débil y pálida como si en sólo ese día hubieran caído sobre ella miles de problemas.

_Lucy no pensamos dejarte sola, además Clef puso ya unas camas aquí para nosotras así que aquí nos quedaremos._- Como siempre Marina era la más empecinada así que mejor no dirías nada ni siquiera acerca de las camas.

---------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente te levantaste muy tarde, las chicas ya no estaban ahí y las camas habían desaparecido, al menos eso ya no lo habías hecho tú.

Por la pequeña ventana de tu alcoba se colaba un rayo de sol, el día se veía esplendoroso y bello, pero cuando recordaste lo de la noche anterior la sonrisa que había aparecido en tu rostro se desvaneció de inmediato.

Latís había mencionado algo acerca de la princesa y el pilar, pero tú no entendías nada, recordabas que antes de irte habías abolido el sistema ¿cómo era posible que él siguiera pensando que tú eras el pilar? ¿Acaso él ya no te amaba y por eso te alejaba?

---------------------------------

Habías empezado un día más aunque no fuera como los otros, ahora ella estaba muy cerca de ti y en la tarde tendrías que verla y estar presente mientras Clef les explicaba a ella y a sus amigas lo que había pasado.

Aunque Lucy abolió el sistema del pilar y los cefirianos reconstruyeron Céfiro por si solos nunca dejaron de pensar en el pilar que los libertó y por eso era que ahora que ella volvía debía de fungir como tal.

----------------------------------

Saliste de tu alcoba para ver si encontrabas a las chicas o Guruclef, querías explicarles algunas cosas a tus amigas y requerías de ciertas aclaraciones de Clef.

Ibas tan distraída que no notaste que alguien se aproximaba a ti, al menos no lo hiciste hasta que chocaron.

----------------------------------

Guruclef te había citado para que asistieras a la conversación que tendría con las guerreras, tú obviamente no querías estar presente, pero debías hacerlo como el próximo guardián de la princesa que eras.

Ibas tan metido en tus pensamientos que ni siquiera percibiste el aura de la persona que te tenía tan disgustado y cabizbajo y entonces chocaste con ella cayendo al piso ambos.

----------------------------------

_Latís... ¡Hola!... eh... ¿cómo estas?... ¿crees que podemos hablar?_- Ahora al estar con él te sentías aún más pequeña de lo que eras y además él era tan frío contigo.

_Debo de ir con Clef no tengo tiempo discúlpame, aunque creo que tú también debes de ir a donde están todos, necesitan hablar con todas ustedes._

En ese momento la voz de Guruclef los interrumpió como lo había hecho la vez anterior que habían estado tan juntos y le agradeciste al cielo por eso.

Latís, Lucy, deben de venir inmediatamente al salón todos estamos esperando por ustedes, por favor dense prisa.

Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Tú no te habías levantado del suelo y él tampoco, pero en cuanto termino de hablar se levanto como si nada y te dejo ahí, no te moviste hasta verlo ya muy lejos de donde te encontrabas, ambos estarían en el mismo lugar en unos momentos, pero que él te ignorara en la manera en que lo hacía te dolía mucho.

---------------------------------

Saliste rápido de ahí y ella se quedo viéndote, no te siguió y no hizo el intento, verla ahí sentada en el piso tan pequeña, tierna y frágil, no sabías como era posible que ahora ya no podrías estar con ella.

Era un suplico tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, la amabas y ese amor te estaba matando, no estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte por amor tal y como hizo tu hermano pero al fin y al cabo te morías por no tenerla.

---------------------------------

Después de verlo desaparecer te levantaste lentamente y te dirigiste al salón donde Clef los había citado. Todo este asunto con Latís te tenía muy confundida, él había mencionado algo acerca del Pilar y eso te consternaba. Debías de hablar seriamente con todos, tú no deseabas ser el pilar si eso significaba que Latís y tú no podían estar juntos.

----------------------------------

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el gran salón, Clef presidía la reunión sólo faltaban Latís y Lucy, el primero llego casi enseguida que Clef se comunico telepáticamente con ambos, por otro lado la pelirroja llego mucho después que el espadachín y se veía triste y decaída, no era la niña alegre que solía ser un año atrás.

Suponías que la cara larga de uno y la tristeza de la otra se debía a la noticia de la que se dispondrían a hablar ahora, no podías creer que Latís lastimara tanto a la pequeña Lucy.

----------------------------------

Sé muy bien niñas del mundo místico que se preguntan el porque de su regreso a este mundo, antes de contestarles quiero darles la bienvenida saben que todos aquí las extrañamos y las queremos mucho, ahora bien debo de decirles que su regreso nos extraño tanto como a ustedes pero creo saber ahora la razón de su regreso.

_Al principio no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo, cómo sabrán Lucy al derrotar a Debonair derroco el sistema del pilar, ustedes partieron y Céfiro no supo de ustedes hasta ahora, todos nosotros nos pusimos a trabajar en la reconstrucción de nuestra planeta y vivimos muy felices, extrañándolas claro esta, pero estábamos bien, la gente se había adecuado a vivir sin el pilar, al menos de cierto modo, los cefirianos siguieron considerando a la guerrera mágica del fuego como su pilar y princesa._

_Es importante decirles esto aunque estoy seguro lo saben, Céfiro es un planeta que se rige por las voluntades de las personas que lo habitan, ustedes al haber estado con nosotros por un tiempo se volvieron parte esencial de Céfiro y su voluntad surgía los mismos efectos aunque no estuvieran aquí, al parecer antes de que ustedes fueran trasladas se encontraban juntas y desearon volver a ver el nuevo Céfiro._

_Pues bien, su voluntad fue la que las trajo de vuelta aquí y es su misma voluntad las que las devolverá a su planeta si así lo desean, es importante decirles que para poder partir deben de estar juntas, las voluntades de las tres deben de desear al mismo tiempo y con la misma fuerza regresar a su mundo, de lo contrario ninguna de las tres podrá regresar._

_Eso quiere decir que nosotras podemos irnos de Céfiro en cuanto lo deseemos y que podemos regresar de la misma manera_.- Marina no podía esconder la felicidad que se reflejaba en su rostro.

_Así es Marina, sólo que deben de ser las tres juntas, como guerreras mágicas sólo su magia unida podría traspasar la barrera de los mundos, si no están juntas su niveles de magia no serían suficientes._

_Guruclef yo sólo tengo una duda, dices que nuestra magia no es suficiente para traspasar la barrera, pero estando aquí podemos convocar a las bestias del planeta._- Esta vez era Anaís la que intervenía en la conversación.

_Sin duda eso es un suceso muy extraño Anaís, normalmente sus poderes no serían tan fuertes como para hacer eso, pero ayer lo que ocurrió con Lucy fue algo fuera de lo común, Presea y yo hemos llegado a pensar que en cuanto ustedes atravesaron la barrera Lucy recupero la magia que le corresponde como pilar de Céfiro._- ¿Qué tú habías hecho que? Acaso seguías siendo el Pilar aunque tú habías abolido ese sistema.

_Perdona mi pregunta Guruclef, pero ¿qué fue exactamente lo que hice y cómo fue que lo logre?_- Había muchas preguntas rondando en tu cabeza pero no podías elegir ninguna, además sentir la fría mirada de Latís observándote no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

_¿Acaso no recuerdas nada Lucy?, ayer tú nos salvaste, de no ser por ti habríamos muerto._- Marina siempre tendía a la exageración.

_Lucy en verdad no recuerdas nada._- Tu cara de sorpresa ayudo a que todos los presentes entendieran que no tenías idea de lo que acontecido- _Entonces debemos de hablar de algo muy serio, quería dejar esto para después pero creo que es necesario aclarar este asunto lo antes posible._

_El día de ayer Lucy, cuándo ustedes llegaron, fue tan sorpresivo su arribo que ninguno de nosotros fue lo suficientemente rápido para ir a su auxilio, cuando ustedes estaban muy cerca de morir al impactarse en el suelo tú convocaste a uno de los amigos de Ascott y el ave que esta al cuidado de París y aún antes de desvanecerte por el esfuerzo de estas dos invocaciones pudiste creer una esfera que te protegiera a ti y que te trajera al castillo._

_Es por eso que hiciste esa pregunta Anaís._- Tu amiga sólo asintió para permitir que Clef continuara la explicación.

_Cuando ustedes llegaron Presea estaba muy preocupada y debo admitir que yo igual, como explique antes su magia no es tan fuerte como para poder realizar lo que tú hiciste Lucy así que no era normal, pero también como ya dije después de mucho cavilar hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Lucy pudo hacer las invocaciones porque todo el poder y magia que le pertenecen al pilar le fueron devueltas al momento de ustedes atravesar la barrera._

_Pero si yo derroque el sistema del pilar ¿cómo es posible que siga siéndolo?-_ Eso no podría ser cierto, si era así tú no podrás amar a Latís y debías de separarte de él, no querías hacerlo, no lo permitirías. Ahora comenzabas a entender el comportamiento extraño de él.

_Lucy, tú aboliste el sistema, eso es cierto y todos lo sabemos pero aún así los cefirianos te siguieron viendo como la figura protectora de su planeta, de esta manera el sistema no quedo del todo eliminado, es importante decirte que tus responsabilidades como Pilar ya no son las mismas que las que tenía la princesa Esmeralda, por otro lado tú no tendrás prohibido amar, nosotros como el pueblo de Céfiro podemos mantener este planeta y lo haremos por tu bien y el nuestro._

_Eso quiere decir que no debo de dedicar mi vida a la oración por el bien de Céfiro, dime que es lo que debo de hacer como Pilar._- Eso era una magnifica noticia, Latís y tú podrían estar juntos por siempre sin nada que se los impidiera. Quizás él no sabía eso y por eso te trataba así, pero ahora sería diferente.

_Tus oraciones nos ayudaran a hacer de Céfiro un planeta más bello pero no será lo único que harás, ya no estas limitada a preocuparte sólo por nosotros también deberás velar por tu propia felicidad, así mismo el poder y la magia del Pilar te pertenece y nosotros somos tus leales súbditos y aliados, pero puedes ser feliz y libre Lucy porque así lo decidiste al eliminar el antiguo sistema._

_Eso es fantástico Lucy, aunque seguramente con todo esto no desearas regresar a nuestra planeta._- Marina hizo una cara tan graciosa que casi todos rieron al verla, excepto Latís que seguía tan frío como antes, parecía que la noticia no le alegraba en lo absoluto.

_No digas eso Marina, además unas vacaciones en el nuevo Céfiro no nos vendrán mal, ¿no lo creen así chicas?-_ Nada podría destruir tu felicidad, hablarías con Latís y verían que podían hacer para estar juntos por siempre, algo harías pero no te separarías ya más de él.

_Ya lo creo Marina, podemos aprovechar para descansar de la escuela y tú de todos tus pretendientes, además recuerda que ahora podemos volver a Céfiro y a nuestro planeta cuantas veces lo deseemos_.- Anaís sonaba muy animada y aunque el comentario de los pretendientes había molestado a Marina y desilusionado a Ascott todos recibieron felices la noticia.

--------------------------------

Al terminar la reunión todos salieron del salón y cuando te disponías a salir Clef te llamo junto con la guerrera del fuego, mejor dicho, la Princesa.

Lucy como sabrás, aunque todo esta perfectamente en calma no podemos confiarnos demasiado, al parecer aún no controlas muy bien tus poderes y necesitamos que aprendas para que toda tu magia no pueda resultar prejudicial para ti.

_Yo estaría encantado de enseñarte pero debo de asistir a los aldeanos con sus problemas y no tengo mucho tiempo, por eso mismo he decidido que Latís además de ser tu guardia personal será tu maestro, nadie mejor que él para ayudarte a controlar todo el poder y la magia que ahora posees._- Que ibas a ser qué, ¿maestro y guardia personal? no era ya suficiente suplicio el saber que no podías estar con ella.

_Guruclef no creo que sea lo adecuado yo no puedo cuidar y enseñar al mismo tiempo, además estoy seguro que la Princesa pronto podrá controlarse._- Te negabas a tener que estar mucho tiempo con ella.

_Vamos Latís no me llames "Princesa" yo para ustedes siempre seré Lucy, además estoy encantada de que tú seas mi maestro seguro así muy pronto controlaré la magia._- Era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar más tiempo juntos ¿por qué Latís no aceptaba? Por primera vez cruzó por tu mente el pensamiento de que él ya no te quería, había dejado de amarte.

_Si así lo desea Princesa no podré rehusarme, pero le aseguro que seré muy estricto con usted._- ¿Princesa? ¿Usted? ¿Por qué ya no te trataba como antes?

Perfecto Latís sólo recuerda que puede ser un poco peligroso que utilices todo tu magia con ella, aún no sabemos como es que puede reaccionar y no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado.

_Será como digas Guruclef, ahora me retiro para prepararme para enseñarle a la Princesa, la primera lección será hoy. Princesa la espero en el cuarto de entrenamiento a las 1100 horas, esta muy cerca de los jardines del castillo, no llegue tarde.-_ Antes de que se fuera sólo pudiste sentir su capa que ondulo al dar media vuelta, ¿por qué era tan rudo?

_Será mejor que te apresures Lucy, Latís suele ser muy mal encarado cuando llegas tarde._- Saliste de tus pensamientos para ver a Presea que te sonreía y te acompañaba a la puerta.

_¿Crees que resulte Clef?_

_Así lo espero Presea, ambos se aman, pero Latís parece ser el menos interesado por poder estar con Lucy, me extraña su comportamiento, pero creo entenderlo, no quiere pasar por lo mismo que su hermano._


	3. Entrenamiento

Al salir del salón te quedaste de pie esperando que hacer, querías que una luz divina te iluminara, tenías mucho miedo de que al final Latís te dijera que ya no te amaba, que te trataba así porque te había olvidado y ahora le estorbabas.

De repente recordaste que debías de apresurarte o llegarías tarde y él se molestaría mucho contigo, caminaste lo más rápido que todos los pensamientos que te agobiaban te permitían, pero aún así cuando llegaste a la sala de entrenamientos era ya tarde, aproximadamente diez minutos después de lo acordado.

_Pensé que había dejado claro que era totalmente necesario que llegara a tiempo princesa._- Eso fue lo primero que escuchaste al entrar al cuarto, él ya te esperaba de pie y muy molesto.

El cuarto era muy amplio, quizá más amplio que la sala de juntas, y tenía cosas maravillosas que sólo habías visto en Autozam.

_Yo... lo... lo siento, lo que sucede es que me entretuve con Clef y Presea, pero ya estoy lista y preparada para el entrenamiento._

_Aún no esta lista, en el cuarto de la derecha encontrara ropas más adecuadas para el entrenamiento, apresúrese que ya llevamos mucho retraso._

_Enseguida voy, por cierto el cuarto esta muy bien equipado parece un cuarto de Autozam._

_No es momento de charlar._

_Sí lo sé, ahora voy._

Te dirigiste a la habitación que te había indicado Latís, había miles de trajes parecidos todos a los que una vez Zaz te había prestado en la nave de Eagle. Escogiste uno sumamente parecido al de esa vez, un traje de color cereza con vivos amarillos y negros.

_Ahora ya estoy preparada._- Se veía hermosa, los vestidos de Autozam desde la primera vez le habían sentado muy bien y ahora era mucho mejor.

_Muy bien princesa, es importante que veamos cuales son los poderes que puede controlar, obviamente comenzaremos con la magia del fuego, para comenzar deberá atacarme, yo bloqueare sus ataques y después de terminar de probar eso la atacare yo para saber si puede controlar el escudo._- Primero lo atacarías eso estaba bien pero posteriormente él haría lo mismo, eso ya no resultaba tan buena idea, él era un espadachín mágico experto pero tú ahora tenías poderes que nunca habías imaginado, eso no era justo.

_Eh... Latís no crees que es un poco peligroso que hagamos eso último, la verdad nunca he utilizado un escudo, no tengo la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo._- En verdad que eso te preocupaba como realizarías un hechizo que ni siquiera conocías.

_Claro que lo ha hecho, cuando llegaron lo realizo para salvar a sus amigos, incluso realizo hechizos de convocación aunque eso lo veremos después, es magia muy avanzada._

_Pero no fui consciente de lo que hacía como voy a realizarlo ahora._

_No es momento de discutir, acaso me cree capaz de hacer algo que la lastimaría._

_No... no es eso, me preocupa que no pueda hacerlo._

_Eso lo veremos, ahora comencemos ya._

Para el primer día de entrenamiento no estuvo nada mal, como me había dicho lo primero que hicimos fue probar los hechizos de fuego, fue increíble cuando volví a utilizar la magia que usaba como la guerrera mágica del fuego, lo único que había cambiado era la fuerza, ahora eran más dañinos aunque claro que a Latís no le paso nada, manejaba su escudo mágico como nadie. Lo difícil fue usar yo el escudo, en el primer intento de él creí que no podría, era muy fuerte y no tenía idea de que hacer pero de repente una esfera morada me cubrió por completo y así fueron las veces sucesivas.

_Es... espera un poco por favor, estoy muy cansada, además no crees que ya es suficiente Latís, ya comprobamos que puedo manejar el escudo y además tengo mucho hambre._- Como su cara era tan fría e inexpresiva como las mismas piedras pusiste cara de gatito hambriento para poder conmoverlo, aunque de nada te sirvió.

_Aún no controla el escudo princesa, lo que ha hecho en estos intentos es que su magia actué sola, no es usted quien la controla y no nos podemos permitir eso, así que basta de quejas y continué, debe de concentrarse._

_No voy a poder hacer eso si sigo con este vacío en el estómago, acaso tú no tienes hambre Latís, vamos por favor, si así lo ordenas después del almuerzo continuamos con el entrenamiento._

_Entrenarte no es mi única obligación que no entiendes que las cosas no giran entorno tuyo, eres una niña irresponsable, si deseas vete ya pero no me pidas que te entrene después yo sí debo de hacer muchas cosas._

_Dis... discúlpame Latís, tienes razón será mejor que sigamos entrenando._- En definitiva él ya no te quería, ¿cómo podía ser tan duro contigo?, pero le demostrarías que se estaba equivocando contigo, darías lo mejor de ti.

Antes de que pudieras limpiar las lágrimas que sin tu consentimiento habían salido él te ataco, estabas tan desprevenida que en tus prisas sólo creaste un escudo muy débil, su relámpago te golpeo con poca fuerza pero de todos modos no pudiste contener el grito que salió de tu boca.

_Ves como no puedes controlar el escudo, eres muy débil, deja de quejarte y ponte en guardia._

Estaba vez no pudiste contener tus lágrimas y comenzaste a llorar como hacía tiempo no hacías, y entonces volvió a atacarte y esta vez no pudiste si quiera crear un escudo débil, de esta manera el relámpago te golpeo de lleno en el pecho, lo último que pudiste ver fue como él corría hacia ti.

_Princesa despierte, vamos Lucy abre los ojos, demonios Lucy como es que no pudiste crear el escudo, perdóname fui un estúpido pero debes de entender que no soporto verte y saber que ya no puedo amarte._

_Latís, ayúdame, por favor no me dejes._- Mientras tratabas de reanimarla ella en su delirio te llamo, tú no querías dejarla pero debías hacerlo.

_Latís que fue lo que paso, que le pasa a Lucy._- Estabas tan preocupado porque ella no despertaba que no notaste la presencia de Presea hasta que ella te pregunto por Lucy.

_Estábamos entrenando pero al parecer no pudo controlar el escudo y mi ataque la dañó._

_¿¡En qué estabas pensando Latís!? Acaso no te preocupa lo que pase con ella, te recuerdo que además de entrenarla eres su guardia personal y debes de ver por su bienestar. Ahora mismo la llevaremos con Clef, al parecer uso demasiada energía._

_Quieres calmarte Presea, fue su culpa, había utilizado muy bien el escudo no sé que le paso._

_Quizás sea que lleva todo el día sin probar alimento, ella no esta acostumbrada a tanto esfuerzo Latís y muchísimo menos a utilizar tanta magia sin descanso, eres un irresponsable, ayúdame a llevarla a la alcoba de Clef._

_Latís... Latís no me dejes._

_Lucy, Lucy por favor despierta, vamos pequeña abre los ojos._

_Latís, Latís._

_Será mejor que nos apresuremos._

Se veía tan débil, cómo habías sido tan inconsciente con ella, era obvio que aún no controlaba su magia y además la habías hecho sentir tan mal.

_Guruclef._

_¿Qué pasa Presea? ¿Qué sucedió con Lucy?_

_Permíteme explicarte Clef..._

_Latís la atacó y Lucy no pudo crear un escudo para protegerse._

_¿¡Que hiciste que Latís!?_

_Presea me permites... veras Clef estábamos practicando el uso del escudo, al principio no tuvo ningún problema pero en el último ataque no pudo crear el escudo y mi ataque le hizo daño._

_¿Por qué no tomaste un descanso? Llevaban ya bastante tiempo entrenando no es así, por favor retírate Latís necesito curar a la princesa, tu magia la daño mucho y además esta bastante débil al parecer no se había recuperado por completo del día de ayer._

_Permíteme ayudarte Clef, yo puedo contribuir con mi magia._

_No, será mejor que te vayas, tu presencia la altera no lo ves, no deja de repetir tu nombre._

_Hazle caso a Clef Latís, lo mejor será que la dejes en nuestras manos._

Saliste de ahí muy molesto, ellos no entendían nada, nada les impedía amarse como te ocurría a ti. Además la culpa no te iba a dejar en paz, la habías herido, todo por tu terquedad, si te hubieras detenido cuando te lo pidió nada le hubiese ocurrido y podrías más tarde reanudar el entrenamiento, porque habías sido tan ciego.

_Latís sabes donde esta Lucy._- Lo que te faltaba, las guerreras mágicas te odiarían al saber lo que le habías hecho a su amiga.

_Ella esta en el cuarto de Clef, pero no creo que pueda verlas debido a que no se encuentra bien._

_¿Qué le ocurrió? Se sintió mal de nueva cuenta._

_Durante el entrenamiento tuvimos un accidente, ahora Clef y Presea la están cuidando._

_¿Tú estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?_- ¿Por qué se preocupaban por mí?

_No, no me pasó nada, pero por qué preguntan._

_Lucy te aprecia demasiado y estoy segura que ella se enojaría mucho con nosotras sino te ayudáramos._

_Así es Latís, para Lucy eres sumamente importante y ella se sentiría pésimo si algo malo te pasará._

_Gra... gracias niñas, yo estoy muy bien de hecho fue mi culpa que Lucy se lastimara._

_No lo creo, seguro Lucy estará muy bien pronto, no te preocupes, aunque te sugiero que vayas con ella._

_Clef no quiere que este con ella- _notaste en tu tono de voz un poco de tristeza- _y creo que es lo mejor._

_Y él que va a saber, ven con nosotras, así los tres la veremos._

_No gracias, mejor espero que ella se recupere para poder ir a verla._

_Esta bien, como desees, pero te puedo asegurar que a Lucy le encantaría verte a su lado._

_Gracias guerreras, nos veremos luego._

Te dirigiste a los jardines del palacio para pensar, las amigas de ella no te habían reclamado nada incluso se preocuparon por ti. _Lucy te aprecia demasiado... eres sumamente importante_, eso te habían dicho las guerreras, y algo dentro de ti sabía que era cierto, porque para ti ella también era importante, imprescindible.

--------------------------------------------

_¿Que habrá pasado Anaís? _

_No lo sé, pero él se veía muy preocupado, crees que Lucy este bien._

_Supongo que sí, no sentí que nada malo le haya pasado aunque me preocupa un poco._

_A mí igual, pero me preocupa más lo que hablamos con Clef, si Latís no entiende que la nueva misión de Lucy no le impide amarla ella sufrirá mucho, sabes lo mucho que ella lo ama._

_Lo sé Anaís, pero que podemos hacer nosotras para ayudarla, sólo espero que Lucy no este mal sino deberé regresar a golpearlo._

_Calma Marina, no creo que él la haya lastimado._

_Lo sé amiga pero presiento que lo hará y no sabes lo mucho que todos sufriremos._

_Yo siento lo mismo, pero debemos encontrar algo para ayudarlos._

_Espero que podamos hacerlo, ahora lo importante es ver que ella este bien._

-------------------------------------------

_Clef ¿por qué fuiste tan duro con Latís?_

_No fui duro, tú si que lo fuiste, escuche su conversación en el cuarto de entrenamientos._

_Eso no es justo Clef, además se lo merecía, cómo se le ocurrió hacer eso con Lucy._

_Sé que se lo merecía, debemos hacer que se interese de nuevo por ella, que acepte que la ama, si no lo hace todo estará perdido._

_Lo sé Clef y eso me preocupa, ella lo ama como nadie amara nunca a alguien, su corazón esta tan lleno de amor que si él se empeña en lastimarla y alejarla de él su corazón podría caer en las tinieblas, no es normal la presencia que estoy sintiendo en rededor de ella, me extraña que Latís no la perciba._

_Él esta muy ocupado pensando como alejarse de ella que no lo nota, y eso también me preocupa, todos sabemos de lo que es capaz de crear el corazón de Lucy, recuerda a Luz, pero si su corazón vuelve a sentirse como la vez que ocurrió lo de Esmeralda el resultado ahora podía ser mucho peor._

_Esperemos que Latís entienda esto Clef, no quiero ver sufrir de nuevo a Lucy, es demasiado dulce para soportar tanto dolor._

_Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, ahora Lucy ya esta bien el daño no era tan grave, pero debía preocupar a Latís._

_Pobres de ellos, y pensar que nada podemos hacer._

_Esperar... solo debemos esperar._

------------------------------------------------

_Latís, la princesa necesita hablar contigo, puedes venir a su alcoba ahora._

_Ahora voy Clef, ¿cómo esta?_

_Tiene que recuperar sus fuerzas pero al parecer bien, Presea y yo actuamos lo bastante rápido para que el daño no fuera mucho._

_Enseguida estoy ahí Clef. Gracias._

-----------------------------------------------

_¿Quieres que te dejemos sola Lucy?_

_Sí, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí Clef, pero estoy bien, sólo necesito hablar con Latís._

_Esta bien, pero no te alteres, el daño no fue grave pero no debes de extralimitarte, entendido._

_Lo prometo Clef y de nuevo Gracias._

_De nada Princesa._

_¡¡No me llamas así Guruclef!!_

_Esta bien Lucy, no te enojes._

--------------------------------------------

_Prin... Princesa puedo pasar._

_Adelante Latís._

_¿Me llamo Princesa?_

_No, la princesa no te llamo Latís, te llame yo, Lucy._

_Princesa le recuerdo que como su guardián no puedo..._

_No quiero que seas mi guardián, ni siquiera deseo que seas mi profesor si no entiendes que soy Lucy, solo Lucy, no la Princesa, ni el pilar._

_Princesa..._

_Demonios Latís, ¿qué te paso?, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto tratarme como siempre?_

_Porque las cosas no son como antes, por eso no puedo tratarla igual._

_Las cosas son iguales Latís, sólo tú cambiaste y no sabes lo mucho que me duele, pero si lo que deseas es alejarte de mí eso debes de decirme, Clef sólo intentaba ayudarme poniéndome a tu cargo pero ya veo que te incomodo, así que ya no debes de preocuparte por mí, desde mañana Ráfaga será mi guardia y mi entrenador, él me ayudara a controlar la magia de la princesa._

_Si así lo desea la princesa, yo acatare sus órdenes._

_No es lo que YO deseo sino lo que TÚ deseas, no entiendo que te paso Latís, hace sólo un año me... me... me amabas y ahora sólo pides alejarte de mí, no te entiendo pero ya no me interesa hacerlo, lo mejor será dejarte en paz, tienes razón soy una niña y no puedo entenderte, yo... yo te amo, pero tú a mí ya no._

_Lucy yo..._

_No Latís, esta bien, de ahora en adelante tú no tendrás nada que ver conmigo, no te daré más molestias, discúlpame por el tiempo que te quite, es que no entendía, no quería ver que tú..._- En ese momento tu voz se quebró y no pudiste contener más las lágrimas, no tenías pensado decirle todo lo que habías hecho, ni siquiera lo consultaste con Clef, pero no aguantes más al verlo actuar tan indiferente, pensaste que cuando llegara te abrazaría, te preguntaría como estabas, se preocuparía por ti, pero actuó como una simple máquina.

_Lucy, entiéndeme..._

_NO, no quiero entenderte, no soporto ver como tú dejaste de amarme mientras yo no pude olvidarte, quiero olvidarte Latís, quiero poder no pensarte, no verte todas las veces cuando cierro los ojos._

_Espero lo logres Lucy, te deseo la mejor de las suertes._

Antes de que pudieras decirle algo más Latís salió de tu alcoba y te dejo sola, sola como estarías a partir de ahora, sin él.

---------------------------------------------

Por fin te dejaría en paz, y sólo te había tomado dos días, que idiota eras, la amabas tanto y ahora ella te odiaba, te odiaría siempre.

_Será lo mejor Lucy, yo no puedo amarte, no pienso sacrificarme por tu amor, no seré como mi hermano._

_Serás peor Latís, ¿por qué no entendiste lo mucho que ella te amaba?, la estas lastimando y no se lo merece, pensé que serías más listo, puedes amarla y simplemente la alejas de ti, ella sufrirá mucho y todo será tu responsabilidad._

_¿Clef?, pero de que demonios hablas._

_Ella no tiene prohibido amar, el sistema existe porque los cefirianos así lo desean pero ella ya no tiene las mismas obligaciones que tenía Esmeralda, ¿por qué no lo entendiste Latís? Si tan sólo me hubieses escuchado, pero ahora nada puedes hacer, espero que ahora que has logrado tu objetivo tu magia pueda sentir la presencia que aqueja a Lucy, ahora ya nada podrás hacer para detenerla, ahora sólo nos resta esperar, esperemos que Lucy sea fuerte y pueda con ella._

_¿Presencia? ¿Dé qué hablas Clef?_

_Deja de pensar en ti Latís y analiza la esencia de Lucy._

Sin un momento que perder hiciste lo que Clef te ordeno, lo que sentiste te dejo helado, la esencia de Lucy se volvía turbia y su pureza se evaporaba rápidamente, ¿por qué estaba pasado eso?

_Clef ¿qué es lo que ocurre?_

_Presea y yo hemos analizado la situación desde ayer en la noche cuando al parecer te encontraste con Lucy por primera vez, ella estaba feliz de verte, como te ha dicho te ama, pero al sentir tu rechazo algo dentro de ella comenzó a desmoronarse, eso nos angustio sobre manera debido a que ya sabíamos como era que el corazón de ella actúa, ¿recuerdas a Luz?, pues ahora al parecer el amor de Lucy por ti la esta matando, su energía se esta esfumando con una rapidez inimaginable, su esencia se esta perdiendo en la oscuridad de su propia alma, si sigue intentando enterrar el amor que siente por ti su corazón se perderá en la oscuridad._

_Eso no es posible Guruclef, Lucy no es tan débil, Lucy va a luchar contra ello._

_El problema es ese Latís, Lucy luchara para ya no amarte y eso la consumirá, aunque ahora sólo nos queda esperar, tu desataste su dolor y no podemos ayudarla, ella es la única que podrá salvarse._

_Yo haré algo, la amo Clef y lo sabes, no la dejare._

_Ya es tarde Latís._

_No es cierto, yo le ayudare._

Antes de que Clef pudiera decirte algo más abriste la puerta de la alcoba de Lucy, lo que viste no lo podías creer, Lucy estaba...


	4. El regreso de Luz

_Lucy abre los ojos, vamos Lucy despierta._

_¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?_

_Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿qué te pasó Lucy?_

_No lo sé, no entiendo que hago aquí._

_Lucy la luz de tu corazón esta cayendo en la oscuridad, no entiendo que es lo que te paso, la vez que yo te traje a estos terrenos tú eras fuerte, ahora parece que has perdido las ganas de luchar, dime que te ocurre._

_¡¡¡NO LO SÉ!!!_

_Cálmate, disculpa por preguntarte tantas cosas, pero me preocupas._

_Sabes Luz, me siento muy bien estando aquí, todo esta en paz._

_No Lucy, esta tranquilidad es un engaño, tu esencia se esta perdiendo y tu energía se esfuma muy rápidamente._

_Pero me siento bien Luz, yo ya no quiero sufrir, Latís ya no me ama, no puedo creer que en tan solo un año me haya olvidado, yo lo amo como nunca, pero no voy a permitir que me lastime, ya no quiero._

_Pero Latís no es la única persona a la que le importas, acaso no recuerdas a Anaís y a Marina, tus hermanos también te esperan, Saturno, Cameo y Maciel te necesitan y aunque ahora que estas aquí no puedes verlos ellos te aman, además están los demás en Céfiro: Presea, Clef, Ráfaga, Caldina, Ascott, París; vamos Lucy no estas sola y miles de personas te esperan, incluso Geo y Zaz._

_Pero él no, él ya no me espera, ya no me ama, no quiero pensar mi vida sin él._

_Te estas muriendo Lucy, no puedes ser tan egoísta y dejarte vencer tan fácilmente, esa no es la Lucy que yo conozco._

_¡PUES SI NO TE GUSTA COMO SOY VETE!_

_¡ESO HARE!_

_Perfecto, déjame sola, al final todos se van, pero ya no me importa._

_Te vas a dejar a morir por el simple hecho de que él ya no esta contigo, olvidas a tus amigos y a los que te quieren por alguien tan egoísta como Latís, en verdad no te entiendo Lucy, pero haré algo para ayudarte, no te dejare sola nunca._

--------------------------------------------

Cuando entraste a la alcoba de la ahora princesa la encontraste envuelta en una voluta de humo, era densa como la niebla y de un color sumamente oscuro, casi negro.

_Lucy, princesa, no... perdóname, Lucy... amor despierta._

_Lucy abre tus ojos, no me dejes solo, perdóname que haya sido tan idiota, no sabes lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que me duele verte así, no entiendo como fui tan ciego y sordo y no entendí que ahora tenía la oportunidad de tenerte para siempre a mi lado, podía amarte y formar mi vida a tu lado y sólo fui capaz de desencadenar tu sufrimiento._

-------------------------------------------

_Ni siquiera vale la pena que le hables, tú eres el responsable de esto pero ella no quiere luchar._

_¿LUZ? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?_

_Debo buscar un aliciente para Lucy, ella se esta dejando vencer y no voy a permitírselo._

_Yo puedo ayudarte, yo necesito pedirle perdón._

_Tú no tienes derecho a estar con ella, eres un maldito cobarde, nunca te creí capaz de lastimarla de la manera en que lo hiciste pero ya veo que no eres sino un niño miedoso, ella esta dispuesta a dar la vida por ti y te lo esta demostrando ahora, si quieres quédate aquí y vela consumirse por tu egoísmo._

_No digas eso, fui un tonto y lo admito pero necesito estar con ella, la amo y debo decírselo, yo no sabía que podía amarla sin impedimentos y..._

_Y PREFEFISTE ALEJARLA ANTES DE AMARLA AÚN EN CONTRA DE TODO_

_Sí... sé que no tome la mejor decisión, pero no quería vivir lo mismo que mi hermano._

_La mataste Latís, y aún si ella regresa lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte para siempre, si no eres capaz de pelear por ella lo mejor será que la dejes._

_No digas eso, yo... yo la amo y ahora estoy dispuesta a pelear por ella, contra todo y contra todos._

_Ahora sí, ahora que sabes que ya nada se opone no es así, déjala en paz Latís, yo solo volví para ayudarla, pero en verdad no deseo que tú te le acerques._

_No me lo puedes impedir._

_Yo no haré nada, pero te aseguro que si ella sobrevive no será gracias a ti._

_La amo y no la dejare nunca más._

_Que oportuno eres, un espadachín mágico que le huye al amor y que prefiere ante todo huir de ella antes de amarla, que irónica es la vida no, ahora pienso que si la vez anterior que te vi te hubiese matado ella no pasaría por esto._

_Yo no sabía esto... de haber sido así..._

_De haber sido así no hubieses hecho nada, eres muy poderoso pero ni aún así pudiste ver como la lastimabas._

_¡Basta ya!_

_Ésta bien, además tienes razón, debo de ayudar a Lucy no decirte lo estúpido que eres. Adiós._

Mientras Luz se iba tú sólo volteaste a ver a Lucy, se venía muy débil y su presencia se esfumaba poco a poco, ¿qué podías hacer? Como la amabas y como la habías lastimado.


	5. Lucha

Corriste por todo el castillo, tenías que encontrar a los amigos de Lucy; Marina, Anaís, Clef, Ascott, París, Presea, Ráfaga, Caldina, todos juntos podrían ayudar a Lucy antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Después de que ella estuviera bien junto con sus amigas te encargarías del idiota de Latís.

No podías creer lo cobarde que había resultado el maravilloso espadachín mágico de Lucy, cuando sentiste la oscuridad rodeándolas nuevamente te asustaste mucho, no querías separarte de Lucy una vez más y temías al mismo tiempo por su vida, el sentimiento de tristeza y abandono era mucho mayor que el de aquella vez, nada se le comparaba era como si ella entregara su vida voluntariamente a las tinieblas, como si nada le importara ya.

Casi llegabas a la entrada de los jardines cuando te encontraste con las chicas, Anaís y Marina inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia al verte aunque lo que viste en sus ojos no fue enojo sino preocupación; te detuviste inmediatamente y antes de que ellas te confrontaran les constaste todo respecto a Lucy y los dijiste que debían de encontrar a todos lo más rápido posible.

_Yo iré a buscar a Ráfaga y a Caldina._– Marina ya casi salía corriendo cuando Anaís la detuvo y pensó en algo mejor.

_Será más fácil ir con Clef, él puede convocar a todos más rápidamente, estoy casi segura que están juntos, deben de estar esperando a los de Autozam, Marina acaso no recuerdas que Ascott nos dijo de su llagada, al parecer las noticias vuelan y Geo y Zaz querían ver a Lucy._

_Vaya sorpresa que se van a llevar._

_Bueno, basta de charlas andando._– Anaís podía ser muy ruda cuando se lo proponía.

Ahora todas juntas corrían en dirección a la alcoba de Clef, te sentías tan extraña al estar junto a las guerreras, pero si era por Lucy no dudarías en estar con quien fuera necesario.

_¡¡¡Clef!!! Clef ¿dónde estas?, demonios._

_Calma Marina, lo mejor es mantener la calma._

_¡Chicas! Ya estamos todos en la sala de reuniones, sólo faltan ustedes, traigan consigo a Luz._

_¡Cómo si fuese a quedarme aquí parada!_

_Vamos, apresurémonos chicas._

-------------------------------------

Al llegar a la sala sentiste todas las miradas fijas en ti, contaste mentalmente a los amigos de Lucy y sólo notaste la ausencia del pequeño de cabello café, quizá estaría esperando a los otros.

_Anaís, Marina, tomen asiento por favor._

_Luz, podrías decirnos qué esta pasando con Lucy, la verdad es que tenemos una idea muy vaga, pero nadie mejor que tú para decirnos como es que podemos ayudarla._

_Como todos ustedes saben, yo soy una parte de Lucy, normalmente no tendría nada que hacer aquí, pero como ya había tenido la oportunidad de dejar el cuerpo de Lucy aproveche la oportunidad para ayudarla, ella se encuentra envuelta por la oscuridad y esa fuerza la atrae terriblemente debido al estado de tristeza en el que se encuentra gracias al espadachín de pacotilla del que se enamoro y que además tiene el descaro de estar aquí._

_Lamentablemente la guerrera mágica ya no tiene ni la fuerza ni las ganas de luchar, yo estoy aquí para requerir su ayuda, ella decidió dejarse envolver por la oscuridad para gozar de la paz engañosa que ésta le ofrece, no tiene mucho tiempo para alejarse y para eso requiere de todos ustedes, principalmente de Presea, si mal no recuerdo ella fue la que la ayudo la vez anterior, cuando yo quería hacerle daño y envolverla en las sombras._

_Aunque debo de decirles que esta vez no será igual de fácil, a fin de cuentas yo era parte de ella y en mi interior no quería herirla, pero ahora ella es la que se niega a luchar lo cual significa un mayor trabajo, por otro lado debo de pedirles que el guardia personal que no sirve de nada se largue muy lejos de Lucy, sólo la lastimo y no debe de estar cerca, ella sola podrá recuperarse, necesita que la gente que este a su lado crea en ella y él no lo hace._

_No tienes ningún derecho de decidir que debo hacer, eres una entr…_

_¡Latís! Luz tiene razón, por el bien de Lucy lo mejor será que te mantengas alejado de ella, por el momento todos los que estamos en esta sala debemos de ir a las habitaciones de la princesa, Presea sabes como ayudarla cierto._

_Lo intentaré Clef, pero como dijo Luz no será nada fácil, sin embargo también confío en ella y sé que junto con nosotros todo estará bien._

Todos juntos se dirigieron a la habitación de Lucy, ya estaban por llegar cuando de repente Ascott los alcanzó.

_¡Clef! ¡Clef espera! Los de Autozam han llegado y Geo y Zaz se empeñan en…_

_¡Hola Clef! ¿Dónde esta la pequeña Lucy?_

_¿Y el idiota de Latís?_

_Lo importante ahora es Lucy, cálmate Geo, lo interesante de matar a Latís lo dejaremos para después._

_Te agradezco la ayuda Zaz, necesitamos a todos ahora en la habitación de la Princesa._

_¡Princesa! ¡Wow, eso sí que es nuevo!_

_Basta de divagaciones, quieren apresurarse, hasta ese tarado del espadachín súper poderoso hubiese llegado antes que todos ustedes juntos._

_Vaya, la gentileza no es tu fuerte verdad Luz._

_Lo siento Ráfaga._

_Disculpa Luz, tienes razón, ahora mismo nos apresuramos._

------------------------------------

Todos se creían con el derecho de decidir por ti y dictaban lo que debías hacer, no tenían ningún derecho y si Lucy te necesitaba estarías ahí aún en contra de su voluntad y no te importaba pagar las consecuencias, ya que seguramente Guruclef no lo tomaría nada bien.

Después de que te habías alejado ya bastante del castillo decidiste dar media vuelta y regresar lo más rápido posible a donde estaba ella. Corriste tan rápido como tus piernas te lo permitieron, olvidando por completo el uso de la magia que dejarías de usar si ella se recuperaba.

--------------------------------------

_¡Lucy! Tienes que despertar pequeña, soy Presea, tienes que oírme, ya pudiste salir de esto una vez, puedes hacerlo nuevamente._

_Lucy, somos Marina y Anaís, no puedes dejarnos solas amiga, estamos juntas en esto recuerdas. Y además tienes a tus hermanos, recuerdas a Cameo, a Maciel, Saturno, no puedes haberte olvidado de ellos, Lucy tienes que reaccionar, la vida es hermosa fuera de esta burbuja de humo, no entiendes que todos te esperamos aquí afuera._

_Lucy, pequeña, tienes que ser fuerte, más fuerte que todos los problemas, esto que estas haciendo esta afectando al pueblo que confió en ti y sé que no quieres defraudarlos, tú eres muy fuerte Guerrera del Fuego y todos confiamos en ti._

_Lucy, somos Geo y Zaz, sabes que Eagle se sacrifico para que tú pudieras estar bien, para salvar a Céfiro y lo que haces sólo es despreciar el sacrificio de nuestro jefe, no puedes hacernos esto, ni siquiera puedes hacértelo a ti y a quienes te queremos, estas siendo muy injusta y débil._

_Pequeña Lucy, no puedes dejarnos solos, Ráfaga y yo queremos que estés con nosotros en nuestra unión no puedes dejarnos solos, todos te necesitamos y no por lo que representas, ni porque estés defraudando una causa te necesitamos porque te queremos mucho y somos tus amigos. Pequeña despierta de esa paz falsa y regresa con nosotros que verdaderamente nos preocupamos por ti._

_Lucy, vamos abre los ojos._

Escuchabas la voz de todos tus amigos, incluso Geo y Zaz estaban contigo, no podías defraudarlos cuando ellos confiaban en ti a tal nivel, no podías dejarlos solos por más que la paz de la oscuridad te reconfortara del dolor que en ese momento sentías por la pérdida de Latís.

Abriste poco a poco los ojos, sólo un poco más y los tendrías abiertos por completo, comprendiste que por más maravillosa que fuese la paz inicial el sufrimiento siempre tiende a adormecer las emociones e incluso el cuerpo, pero después se vuelve peor y no te deja vivir en paz.

Era cierto que dolía como nada nunca te había dolido antes, pero eras fuerte y no estabas solas, nunca lo habías estado y aún antes de conocerlo eras feliz, él te importaba, ¡claro que sí!, pero también te importabas tú y te importaban tus amigos y tus hermanos, no podías y no ibas a defraudar a la gente que confiaba en ti, sólo por él.

---------------------------------------

_¿Qué haremos si no despierta, Presea?_

_No lo sé, sólo nos queda esperar y confiar en ella y en su fortaleza._

_Sé que lo logrará, acaso no sienten como se recupera._

_Así es Luz, ahora lo percibo claramente, su esencia se vuelve más pura, recupera la fuerza, pero aún falta un poco._

_¡Vamos Lucy!_

----------------------------------------

Estabas muy cerca de alcanzar la alcoba principal, la que ahora pertenecía a Lucy, cuando sentiste la fuerza de su esencia, era incluso más fuerte y extraordinaria, no lo podías creer, no te había necesitado para estar bien, todos sus amigos eran suficiente para ella, tú no eres necesario, ya no.

Pero no debías sentirte mal, al contrario, debías de estar feliz, ella estaba bien y a salvo ahora, quizá si te veía podría perdonarte todo, tú la amabas y ella a ti, nada era más fuerte que el amor, ¿o sí?


	6. Conociendo al ¿enemigo?

_¿Estas seguro que esta bien Clef?_

_Claro, sólo que debe de estar muy cansada, fue una batalla dura, y en muy poco tiempo._

_Oye Clef, yo tengo un duda, ¿cómo fue que Lucy fue envuelta por la oscuridad tan rápido, no es eso muy extraño en gente como ustedes?_

_Lo es Geo, pero Lucy no es cefiriana, al menos no lo es completamente, y esto paso debido a que su alma ya había sido expuesta con anterioridad a las tinieblas, Luz es prueba de ello, su corazón ha sido tentado ya por la paz de la oscuridad, es por eso que el proceso fue más rápido que cualquier otro, pero para ser honesto incluso a mí me sorprendido la rapidez con que se efectúo el cambio, sólo dos días._

_Fue por él, ¿no es así Clef?_

_Lucy lo decidió Marina, Latís no decide por ella, pero es verdad que lo que paso fue producto del sufrimiento en el corazón de Lucy._

_¡Lo voy a matar!_

_Tranquilízate Geo, Latís tendrá un buen motivo para haber actuado como lo hizo, sabes que él es un hombre razonable, siempre se rige por factores lógicos._

_Aún así, Eagle le confió a la pequeña y él no hizo más que descuidarla y provocarle dolor._

_Geo, Zaz, ambos tienen razón, sin embargo les pido que no discutan frente a ella, puede despertar en cualquier momento y lo mejor será que no los escuche, les propongo a todos, quizá excepto Marina y Anaís, que dejemos descansar a Lucy y que nos dispongamos a recibir a nuestros invitados como merecen en la sala principal._

_Creo que es lo mejor Clef, todos los compañeros de Autozam deben de estar un poco decepcionados con el frío recibimiento, es hora de que sean testigos de la hospitalidad cefiriana._

_Guruclef, nosotras preferimos quedarnos con Lucy, al menos hasta que despierte._

_Lo sé Anaís y esta muy bien, sólo quiero advertirles acerca de Latís, él viene hacia acá, antes de hacerlo pensó mucho, él esta muy confundido y lamenta todo lo sucedido, sin embargo creo que no es propio que lo juzguen, esperen a que Lucy despierte, ella sabrá que hacer._

_Lo sabemos Clef, sin embargo no dejaremos que esté cerca, no lo merece y hasta que no despierte y ella acepte verlo no podrá entrar aquí, ¿estas de acuerdo?_

_Por supuesto chicas, ustedes más que nadie tienen el derecho de decidir mientras Lucy no está consciente, saben lo que es mejor para ella._

_¡Gracias Guruclef!_

-------------------------------------------

_¿Así que tienen un nuevo capitán, Zaz?_

_Sí, Kazuo es un gran comandante, nada como Eagle, pero es un gran tipo._

_¿Por qué Geo no tomo el control?_

_¿Geo? ¡No! Tanto él como yo por más comandantes que pasen nunca tomaríamos el mando, somos muy buenos en lo que hacemos, pero no podríamos con tanta gente, además así tenemos más libertad; podemos conocer gente y las vacaciones son muchísimo más largas._

_Ya veo, así que sólo lo hacen por su propio beneficio._

_Eso se oyó muy mal, la verdad es que lo hacemos porque nunca podríamos ocupar el lugar de Eagle, jamás habrá alguien igual._

_Mmm… no me convencen, sin embargo creo que habrá que ver al nuevo comandante para decidir si tomaron una buena decisión o no._

_Ya veras que estamos en lo correcto, Kazuo te va a encantar, la verdad es que es un Casanova, pero muy educado._

_¡Jajaja!, eso lo veremos en un momento._

-------------------------------------

Te acercaste a la puerta de la alcoba, podías percibir las presencias de Marina y Anaís dentro de ella, supusiste que no habrían querido alejarse de Lucy, ellas eran sus mejores amigas así que tenía mucho sentido.

Te temblaban las manos cuando al fin decidiste llamar, tocaste quedamente la primera vez, como si no quisieras ser escuchado, aunque en realidad lo hacías para no perturbar el descanso de la Princesa, de TU princesa.

Volviste a llamar, esta vez mucho más fuerte que la anterior, una, dos, tres veces, pero nadie respondía, era como si no te hubiesen escuchado en ninguna de las ocasiones, o simplemente no tenían ganas de abrirte.

Te acercaste una vez más y antes de que rozaras siquiera la puerta ésta se abrió súbitamente dejándote ver a una muy molesta Marina y a una Anaís un poco apenada, pero decidida a hacerte frente.

_¡Qué demonios buscas aquí!_– La voz de Marina era un siseo feroz, estaba muy molesta, pero no alzaba la voz para así no molestar a Lucy.

_Latís, lo mejor será que te retires, Lucy esta descansando y no tiene caso que permanezcas aquí, enseguida que ella despierte le diremos que estuviste aquí y seguramente ella te mandará a llamar._

_Eres muy amable Anaís, pero creo que me quedare para estar aquí cuando despierte, además les hare compañía, no es bueno que se queden ustedes solas y como guardia personal de la …_

_Tú ya no eres nada, ¡por Dios!, que falso eres._

_Marina tienes que calmarte o despertaras a Lucy, recuerda que se esta recuperando y según lo que dijo Luz antes de regresar fue que tardaría mucho en sanar del todo y que debíamos, ante todo, procurar que estuviera tranquila._

_Eso díselo al caballero maravilloso, no ves que nos esta importunando._

_Latís, ¡por favor!, deja descansar a Lucy, nosotros la estamos cuidando y teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado entre ustedes lo mejor sería que esperaras a que ella este lista para hablar contigo._

_Esta bien Anaís, sólo me iré si me prometen que enseguida que Lucy despierte me llamaran, necesito decirle muchas cosas, sé que tú entiendes por lo que estoy pasando._

_Te lo prometo Latís, ella también querrá hablar contigo, de eso estoy segura._

----------------------------------

Cuando todos entraron a la sala de juntas vieron esperándolos a los tripulantes de la nave de Autozam, todos iban vestidos muy similarmente, es decir, como Geo y Zaz, excepto el que suponían era el nuevo comandante.

Kazuo era muy alto, quizá un poco más que Latís, tenía una espalda ancha y una figura muy fina, con un porte de caballero medieval. Su cabellera era larga de un color azul platinado, brillaba muchísimo aún sin la luz natural.

Llevaba un traje completamente blanco con más de un implemento tecnológico propio de Autozam, además alrededor de su cintura colgaba un cinto de piel con una espada; en verdad su figura era impresionante, pero no temible, su cara por el contrario era muy dulce, con una mirada confiable y su expresión era coronada con una tierna y amigable sonrisa.

_Presea, podrías de dejar de ver con esa cara a Kazuo, parece que no puedes hacer otra cosa._

_Disculpa Clef, es simplemente que no puede creer que ese sea el nuevo comandante de la nave de Geo, no crees que es demasiado impresionante._

_Ya lo creo Presea, pero por más sorprendido que esté no debo permitirme verlo con cara de pequeña enamorada._

_¡CLEF! ¿Cómo se te curre decir eso?_

_Lo siento, me puse un poco celoso._

_Oigan tortolitos, podrían ser mas amables y darle la bienvenida a los visitantes._

_¡Disculpa Caldina!_

------------------------------------

Estabas esperando en el jardín cuando Clef te demando fueras a recibir a los invitados de la Princesa, aunque en realidad lo que deseaba era que analizaras su presencia, al parecer uno de los queridos amigos de Lucy no era tan confiable.

-------------------------------------

_¿Crees que sea malo o algo así? ¿Por qué o para qué llamaste a Latís?_

_Sólo lo hice por seguridad Presea, no podemos permitirnos que algo salga mal, sobre todo ahora que Lucy no esta del todo bien._

_Pero yo no creo que Zaz o Geo sean tan irresponsables como para traer a alguien peligroso a Céfiro, además yo no siento nada malo y sabes que soy más perceptiva que Latís._

_Ya lo sé Presea, pero lo mejor es estar seguros, aunque la verdad yo tampoco siento nada raro, al parecer el nuevo comandante es muy amable y sus intenciones son buenas, sólo vino para complacer a sus compañeros._

_Oye Clef, ¿cuándo crees que despierte Lucy? Es que el comandante insiste en verla, al parecer nuestros rumores le han despertado la curiosidad._

_¿Rumores?_

_Sí, sabes que yo pienso que Lucy es muy bella y la verdad es que antes de venir tuve que decirle todo sobre ella a Kazuo para que aceptara venir hasta acá._

_¡Ah! Ya veo, la verdad es que esperamos que despierte antes de que termine el día, pero aún así lo mejor sería que la viera hasta mañana, mientras intenten descansar, sus habitaciones ya están listas._

_Muero por tomar un baño, te agradecería mucho que nos indicaras donde nos podemos quedar._

_Yo los llevo Clef, tengo algo que hablar con Zaz y así aprovecho, además creo que deberías ir a ver a la Princesa._

_¡Lucy, Ascott!, sí te oye que le dices Princesa te asesina, y te lo merecerías._

_Disculpa Caldina, que te parece si junto con Ráfaga me acompañas a mostrarles sus habitaciones a los de Autozam._

_¡Sí! Nosotros te seguimos, yo quiero hablar con Kazuo, ¿cuáles serán sus intenciones con nuestra pequeña Lucy?_

_Clef, ya llegué._

_¡Latís! Sabes que es de mala educación asustar a la gente, no debes de hablarme así, estaba distraído y ni siquiera te sentí._

_Lo lamento Clef, llegué hace un rato, ya analice a todos y no veo ningún problema, aunque la presencia del nuevo comandante es muy impresionante. ¿Qué sabes de él?_

_No más que tú, esperemos que Ascott nos pueda decir algo más después de que los deje en sus habitaciones._

_¿Se quedarán en el castillo?_

_¡Por supuesto! Como invitados de la Princesa no podemos dejar que se alojen en otra parte. Ahora mismo Ascott se disponía a acompañarlos, se servirá la comida después de que ellos se hayan aseado y puedan presentarse a la mesa._

_¿Qué pasa con Lucy?_

_Te recuerdo que es la Princesa Latís._

_Eso ya no me importa Presea._

_Pues espero que a ella sí le importe y te ponga en tu lugar por ser un mal educado._

_¡Presea, Latís! Pueden guardar la compostura._

_¡Disculpa Clef!_

_Entonces nos podemos retirar ya Clef, Latís ya nos analizo y vio que no representamos ningún peligro._

_¡Perdón!_

_Sí, crees que no sabemos para que vino Latís, muy mal Clef, recuerda que nosotros convivimos con él mucho tiempo, conocemos sus mañas._

_¡Jajaja! Así es Clef, pero no te preocupes te entendemos, a fin de cuentas somos extraños, aunque te aseguro que antes de que algunos de nosotros le haga daño a alguien de aquí nos quedamos sin tecnología, algo que nos dolería mucho._

_Esta bien chicos, yo lo sé, pero nunca esta de más. Y enseguida pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones, Ascott los va a acompañar._

------------------------------------

_Oye Ascott, crees que Lucy esté bien._

_Claro Zaz, ella es muy fuerte, parece que no la conoces._

_Ya sabemos que la pequeña es fuerte, pero sufrió mucho por el tarado de Latís, cuando lo vuelva a ver y que estemos solos lo pateare._

_Zaz, Geo, podrían decirme más sobre la Princesa de Céfiro._

_No es la princesa Kazuo, bueno sí lo es, pero para nosotros es simplemente Lucy._

_Pero yo no la conozco, no puedo ser tan mal educado para llamarle por su nombre cuando no tengo el placer de que ella me lo permita._

_¡Ay! Ya vas a empezar con tus cortesías todas raras, ella es Lucy, vas a ver que cuando la conozcas ella te dirá que sólo la llames por su nombres, es tan dulce._

_No crees que estas hablando de más Zaz._

_¡Latís! Sabes que últimamente no eres muy oportuno amigo._

_¿Tú eres Latís? Es un placer conocerte, yo soy Kazuo, el nuevo comandante de la nave de Autozam, vine a conocer a la princesa Lucy porque mis amigos me dijeron que ella es muy buena._

_Me alegra conocerte Kazuo, la Princesa es efectivamente una excelente persona, pero no creo que tú debas aceptar llamarla por su nombre, lo más adecuada es tratarla con mucho respeto._

_Latís deja de entrometerte, por ser así Lucy se puso mal así que mejor guárdate tus consejos._

_¡Caldina!_

_Oigan chicos, no es momento de pelear, será mejor que dejemos a los de Autozam para que puedan alistarse para la comida, tal y como lo ordeno Clef._

_Tienes razón, mejor nos vamos, y chicos, apresúrense la comida de Céfiro es deliciosa._

_No te preocupes Caldina, tratándose de comida yo estaré siempre ahí._

_¡Jajaja! Ya lo creo Zaz._

-------------------------------------

Después de la comida todos los miembros de la nave de Autozam se despidieron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones, eran una tripulación pequeña, quizá quince miembros. Algunos sólo iban por cumplir con su deber, les gustaba Céfiro, pero aunque ahora tenían varias implementaciones tecnológicas como muestra del agradecimiento en nada se comparaba a su lugar de origen.

Todos, excepto Geo, Zaz y Kazuo habían ido a descansar, al parecer su estancia se haría un poco más larga, el nuevo comandante se negaba a irse sin ver a la Princesa, algo le llamaba mucho la atención de aquella pequeña del mundo místico, había conocido ya a Marina y Anaís y le parecieron muy amables y educadas, pero quería ver a Lucy.

_Kazuo, ¿cuánto piensas retrasar su partida?_

_Aún no lo sé Presea, creo que Geo y Zaz desearan permanecer con la Princesa un poco más de lo planeado y como en Autozam todo marcha muy bien no veo porque debemos de irnos tan pronto, a menos que les incomode nuestra presencia._

_En lo absoluto Kazuo, estamos muy felices que los amigos de Lucy están con ella, son muy importantes en su recuperación y si ustedes no tienen inconvenientes en quedarse estaremos felices de alojarlos el tiempo necesario._

_Eres muy amable Presea, todos mis hombres y yo les agradecemos la hospitalidad, sobre todo yo, ya que soy el único que nunca antes había estado aquí._

_No tienes nada que agradecer Kazuo, los amigos de Lucy son los nuestros y mi deber como protector del mundo de Céfiro me manda que la proteja y la ayude y ustedes junto con Marina y Anaís que están con nosotros, son lo mejor para ella en estos momentos._

_Hablando de Lucy, ¿crees que todo este bien, Clef?_

_Sí, Marina, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, por el momento Caldina y Ráfaga se están haciendo cargo de su cuidado._

_Ya es bastante tarde chicas, creo que deberían irse a dormir, deben de estar agotadas_

_Muchas gracias Presea, pero esperaremos a ver si Lucy despierta._

_¿Quieren que vayamos a ver?_

_Sí, disculpen chicos, pero en verdad estamos un poco preocupadas por Lucy._

_Esta bien, nosotros la veremos mañana, que todo esté bien y no se preocupen, ya nos aprendimos el camino._

----------------------------------------

Estar en esos jardines ya nunca sería lo mismo, ya no te daban tanta paz, por el contrario, te traían muchos recuerdos a la memoria, no podías creer que eso estuviera pasándote a ti.

Cuando Zagato se enamoro de Esmeralda tú te escondías en es lugar para evitar ver sufrir a tu hermano, sabías que ella nunca renunciaría a su vida por él aunque lo amara, la Princesa era tan responsable que nunca podría traicionar a quienes la habían elegido como protectora del reino.

Tú creíste que Zagato estaba loco y por nada ibas a quedarte en Céfiro para presenciar su ruina, por más que lo quisieras no podrías. Ahora estabas es su misma situación, las princesas cefirianas serían su ruina a menos que te alejaras a tiempo, aunque tú querías hacer todo lo contrario, además no eran las mismas circunstancias.


	7. Insomnio

_Es muy raro que aún no despierte no crees Clef._

_Sí, pero quizá sea que en verdad estaba muy débil, antes de la lucha había usado mucha magia y Latís la había lastimado recuerdan._

_Ni siquiera me lo menciones Clef, tengo tantas ganas de patearlo, el muy idiota._

_Calma Marina, no podemos juzgarlo, él creía que tendría que pasar por lo mismo que su hermano y recuerda que para él no fue nada fácil._

_Pero tú dijiste que no era lo mismo, él fue el que tomo la decisión de dejar a Lucy, como si ya no le interesara y tú lo sabes, por más que lo defiendas no encuentras la verdadera razón de lo que hizo._

_Marina debes dejar que las cosas se calmen, si él verdaderamente dejo de amar a Lucy no podemos culparlo y en todo caso lo que nos corresponde hacer es apoyar a nuestra amiga, eso es todo._

_No entiendo como puedes ser tan centrada Anaís, yo quiero matar a Latís desde que vi a Luz y tú en cambio buscas la manera de quitarle culpa._

_Marina lo único que hacen Anís y Clef es calmarse por Lucy, ella esta débil y aunque haya superado la crisis su corazón aún sufre, si tratas de juzgar a Latís y no dejas de mencionarlo ella no podrá reponerse, debes de ser más consciente y velar por el bienestar de Lucy._

_Disculpa Presea, no sabía eso, prometo no hablar de él, aunque aún quiero patearlo y decirle sus verdades._

_¡Jajaja! Nunca cambiaras Marina y por eso es que tus amigas te quieren tanto._

-------------------------------------

_¿Crees que Lucy esté bien, Ráfaga?_

_Claro que sí Caldina, es sólo que esta un poco débil, veras que pronto se pondrá como nueva, es toda una guerrera._

_Me preocupa lo que pueda pasar con el espadachín y ella, él se veía un poco afectado en la tarde cuando hice mi comentario nada atinado de las intenciones del nuevo comandante de Autozam._

_Era de esperarse, creo que él la ama, pero esta aterrado, él pobre vivió lo mismo con su hermano, a mí me bastaría recordar el trágico final de Esmeralda y Zagato como para salir corriendo._

_Pero al final fueron felices, eso es lo importante, que interesa si sufres un poco, el amor de ellos era tan fuerte que aún después de la muerte sobrevivió._

_Eso es verdad, pero yo no dejo de compadecer a Latís, sólo espero que al final algo bueno salga de esto._

_Yo también espero lo mismo… Mira es Lucy, parece que va a despertar._

_Es cierto, al parecer al fin recupero un poco de sus fuerzas._

_Caldina, Ráfaga, ¿cómo esta la Princesa?_

_Ven a verlo por ti mismo, esta abriendo los ojos, parece que ya todo pasó._

_¡Lucy despertó!_

_Así parece Marina._

_Lucy, dime, cómo te sientes._

_Un poco cansada Clef, pero bien, con hambre._

_¡Jajaja! Ya esta bien._

_Caldina y Ráfaga podrían ir por los demás, me refiero a Ascott, Latís y París; y además pedir que traigan un poco de comida para la prin… para Lucy._

_Clef, no quiero ver a Latís, por favor._

_Pero… esta bien Lucy._

_Gracias._

_En seguida regresamos con ellos y con la comida._

_¿Cómo te sientes amiga?_

_Muy bien Marina, muchas gracias a las dos por estar siempre conmigo, saben no me perdonaría nunca dejarlas solas, lamento haberlas preocupado._

_No digas eso Lucy, nosotros estamos aquí para ti, como tú estas para nosotras._

_¡Anaís, Marina!_

_Me alegra verte bien pequeña, me preocupaste mucho linda, pero estas de nuevo aquí y eso es lo que más importa. Sabes, todos estuvieron muy al pendiente de ti, incluso Zaz y Geo._

_Podría verlos ahora._

_¿Quieres que vaya por ellos?_

_Te lo agradecería mucho Presea, quisiera agradecerles a todos lo mucho que hicieron por mí._

_No te preocupes Presea, yo le pediré a Ráfaga que vaya por nuestros amigos de Autozam._

_Sabes Lucy, mañana que ya estés bien podríamos ir a visitar a los aldeanos, Céfiro esta precioso, no sabes los cambios que han hecho, todo está mejor con la tecnología de Autozam, y además ellos esperan verte; Clef les menciono que la Princesa debía de hacer algunas cosas antes de verlos, pero ya hemos pasado tres días aquí y ellos mueren por verte._

_Me encantara ir a verlos, yo también quiero ver todas las mejoras que se han hecho, me emociona mucho todo lo que me cuentas Marina._

_Pero no deberías de cansar más, tú que opinas Clef._

_Que si Lucy se siente lo suficientemente bien para salir yo no seré quien la detenga, creo que es una buena idea que salga del Palacio._

_¡Perfecto! Mañana desde temprano nos dedicaremos a ver todas las aldeas, es más podemos hacer un día de campo con todos, haremos que nos acompañen Caldina y Ráfaga, Ascott, París, obviamente Presea y Clef, Zaz y Geo, y el nuevo comandante; sabes, es muy buena persona se llama Kazuo._

_Claro que sí, debemos de recuperar el tiempo perdido._

_Así es Lucy, no podemos perder el tiempo, tenemos tanto que ver y tú tienes tanto que aprender._

_Podemos pasar Princesa._

_¡No! Hasta que me digan por mi nombre._

_¡Hola Lucy! ¿Cómo estas pequeña guerrera?_

_¡Zaz! ¡Geo! ¡Que gusto me da verlos! No han cambiado nada, están igualitos._

_Tú si cambiaste pequeña, pero la verdad es que estas mas linda._

_Déjala en paz Zaz, Lucy no le hagas caso, nos alegra mucho que estés muy bien, por ser tan fuerte te daré de mis dulces._

_¡Sí! ¡Qué bien! Por cierto chicos, mañana iremos a un día de campo para hacer un pequeño recorrido por las aldeas y queremos que nos acompañen, Marina y Anaís dicen que vinieron con su nuevo comandante._

_¡Así es! Kazuo esta loco por conocerte, le hemos hablado mucho de ti._

_En verdad, yo también estaré encantada de conocerlo, debe ser muy bueno._

_Lo es, de eso no tengas duda, pero no tanto como nosotros, verdad Geo._

_Ya deja de hablar pequeño, mejor deja que hable con los demás._

_¡Hola Lucy!_

_¡París! ¡Ascott! Que feliz estoy de verlos a todos, muchas gracias pro venir, sé que ya es un poco tarde, pero en verdad quería verlos, y sepan que también quiero que vayan conmigo mañana, tú París le harás compañía a Anaís y Ascott estará con Marina verdad._

_Eh… sí, claro, como ordenes Princesa._

_Ascott, qué te pasa, no me llames así, soy sólo Lucy y quiero que así me llames, de acuerdo._

_Claro Lucy._

_Alguien me falta, ¿dónde están Caldina y Ráfaga?_

_¡Lucy! ¡¡Que alegría que ya estés bien!!_

_Yo también estoy muy feliz, pero de saber que al fin se van a unir, espero que ya pongan la fecha, quiero ser la madrina._

_Pero por supuesto Lucy, de hecho te estábamos esperando._

_Y tú no dices nada Ráfaga._

_Sólo que estoy muy feliz de que ya estés bien, me asustaste mucho._

_¡Disculpa!_

_No hay problema pequeña guerrera._

_¡Ah! Estoy tan feliz de tenerlos a todos conmigo, pero no quiero desvelarlos, lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir todos, mañana será un gran día, iremos a recorrer Céfiro y quiero que todos estén con muchas energías._

_Te acompañamos a cenar si quieres Lucy._

_No se preocupen, lo que deseo es que descansen, ya los angustie mucho así que lo mejor es que vayan a descansar para mañana, Anaís y Marina me acompañaran un rato más y después todos descansaremos._

_Como gustes Lucy, que descanses._

_Muchas gracias a todos. ¡Buenas Noches!_

-----------------------------------------

Habías sentido una presencia muy fuerte en las habitaciones de la Princesa, querías ir a ver, pero algo te detenía, Anaís te había prometido que te avisaría cuando ella despertará y pudiera hablar contigo.

Pero si ya no quería verte ni hablarte, qué harías si ya no le interesabas, además estaba ese estúpido comandante de Autozam, Caldina y Presea estaban encantadas y lo veían como un buen compañero para Lucy, como si ya no estuvieras ahí.

_Latís, necesito verte en el salón principal ahora._

_Sucede algo Guruclef._

_Lucy despertó, pero antes de que hagas algo quiero verte, ven por favor._

_Ahora voy._

Así que ya había despertado, que bueno, pronto podrías hablar con ella, aclararle todo, tus errores, tus miedos, ella seguro te iba a comprender.

---------------------------------------

_Y cómo es el nuevo comandante._

_Esta guapísimo Lucy, nada que ver con ese espadachín mágico de pacotilla._

_¡Marina!_

_Está bien Anaís, Latís quería que no sufriera, él ya no me ama así que no importa, yo debo de dejarlo atrás._

_Pero Lucy…_

_Ya basta Anaís, ya no tiene importancia hablar de él. Además déjame contarle a Lucy de Kazuo._

_Por favor chicas no peleen, sé que ambas se preocupan por mí._

_Discúlpame Lucy, pero yo creo que deberías hablar con Latís._

_Yo creo que debes de dejarlo atrás y Kazuo puede ayudarte._

_Anaís, si yo supiera que le intereso no dudaría en hablarle, pero me dejó muy claro que ya me olvido, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien._

_Bueno, como te iba diciendo, Kazuo es alto, fuerte, con unos ojos preciosos, de color gris, viste todo de blanco, como si fuera un ángel mecánico, tiene un timbre de voz muy cálido, si te hablara al oído te derretiría, es un sueño amiga, créeme._

_Tú qué opinas Anaís._

_Que es muy apuesto y galante, pero no tanto como París._

_¡Jajaja! El amor ante todo._

_Tú no te quedas atrás o sí Marina._

_¡Jajaja! Este… la verdad es que… bueno ya saben, Ascott es muy tierno y dulce._

_¡Jajaja! Y te quejas de mí, yo digo que deberías de decirle a Ascott que sea tu novio._

_¡Anaís! ¡Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa! Dejare que él sea quien dé el primer paso._

_Me alegra verlas feliz chicas, al parecer fue una buena idea venir hasta acá._

_Lucy, no nos digas que te pusiste triste._

_Ni que lo digan, estoy muy feliz de estar con la gente que me quiere, además si el comandante Kazuo es tan apuesto…_

_¡Lucy! Nunca lo creí de ti._– La cara de Marina era tan graciosa que no pudiste evitar reírte, pero la verdad es que comenzabas a sentirte un poco triste, el recuerdo de Latís aún te causaba cierto dolor en el pecho, quizá nunca se quitaría, pero no ibas a preocupar nuevamente a tus amigas, tenías que salir adelante, tal y como él lo había hecho.

_Creo que es hora de irnos Marina, hay que dejar que Lucy descanse._

_Sí, tienes razón Anaís, pero cualquier cosa estamos a lado tuyo Lucy, llámanos si necesitas algo._

_¡Claro chicas! Pero no se preocupen, todo va a estar bien._

-------------------------------------

_¿Qué sucede Clef? ¿Cómo esta Lucy?_

_Siéntate Latís, necesitamos hablar._

_Paso algo, dime, sufrió Lucy algún daño, está bien, qué pasa._

_Cálmate, Lucy esta muy bien ya despertó y ahora las guerreras están con ella, no hay nada de que preocuparse._

_Entonces…_

_Quiero hablarte sobre la relación que tienes con ella, hace un momento yo aún estaba con las chicas en la habitación de Lucy, de hecho todos fuimos a verla, pero cuando intente que tú fueras también… ella prefirió que no estuvieras._

_¿Ella no quiso verme?_

_Latís quiero que entiendas a Lucy, se esta recuperando y hasta donde yo tengo entendido tú la dejaste, ella no quiere sufrir más, supongo que por eso hizo eso, pero por lo mismo es que quiero hablar contigo._

_Si me vas a pedir que la deje en paz, olvídalo Guruclef._

_No, no es eso, de hecho quiero hablarte de lo que he pensado. Mañana las chicas planearon un día de campo para ir a visitar a los aldeanos, invitaron a todos, claro menos a ti, pero como guardia de Lucy tienes que ir, ¿estas de acuerdo? Entonces podrás ir con ella y buscar una nueva oportunidad._

_Ella quizá no este muy de acuerdo, pero tienes que ser delicado y mostrarte complaciente, la lastimaste y ahora tienes que reivindicarte, sólo te pido que no vayas a ser nuevamente frío y altivo, Zaz, Geo y Kazuo también van a ir, así que el ambiente puede ponerse un poco tenso, pero tú tienes que ser más inteligente._

_El idiota del nuevo comandante va a ir._

_Sí, es el invitado de Lucy, trátalo bien si no quieres tener problemas de nueva cuenta con ella._

_Pero ni siquiera lo conoce, o acaso él estuvo cuando ella despertó._

_No, sólo estuvimos nosotros, nadie que no fuera de Céfiro estuvo, bueno Geo y Zaz, pero ellos son muy amigos nuestros, no te molestan ellos, verdad._

_No, pero quiero lejos a ese idiota de Kazuo, si se acerca a menos de un metro de ella le cortare la cabeza._

_Latís, tienes que pensar, ella es muy amable y por nada te permitirá que les hagas algún desplante a sus amigos, recuerda eso, sé dulce y amigable incluso con el comandante._

_¡Ash! Esta bien Clef, pero te lo advierto, si el quiere intentar algo con la princesa, digo Lucy, lo voy a golpear y a dejarle bien claro que no tiene ningún derecho, ni siquiera la más mínima oportunidad, de estar con mi Lucy._

_¡Jajaja! Si tan sólo hubieses actuado así antes Latís._

_Lo sé Clef, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que ella me perdone._

-----------------------------------

Por más que querías tus ojos se negaban a cerrarse y quedarse así hasta el día siguiente, al parecer después de la recuperación no podías dormir más. Querías salir a tomar el aire y ver de nueva cuenta Céfiro, era tan hermoso y tú te lo habías perdido, desde que llegarás habías pasado casi todo el tiempo en cama.

Pasearías un poco por los alrededores del palacio y después irías a los jardines, te dolía sobremanera, pero tenías que decir adiós, despedirte para siempre del que había sido el amor de tu vida.

---------------------------------------

Morías por conocer a la princesa, Zaz y Geo no dejaban de hablar de ella, que tenía unos ojos hermosos y grandes, que tenía un carácter dulce y amable, aún no la conocías y ya te parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

No podías pegar los ojos y comenzabas a sentirte encerrado, como un león en jaula, cómo sería ella, le agradarías, aceptaría dar un paseo contigo, solos ella y tú, sin sus amigos y guardaespaldas y sin los tripulantes de tu nave.

_No puedo dormir así que mejor voy a dar una vuelta._

--------------------------------------

A pesar de que tú no habías estado consciente en estos días el país de Céfiro seguía siendo bellísimo, como un sueño, su cielo era despejado y se encontraba plagado de estrellas, la luna aunque aún no era una esfera completa brillaba como las perlas.

_¡Que bello es Céfiro!_

---------------------------------------

Habías caminado ya bastante cuando viste cerca de una de las ventanas a una figura pequeña y delgada. Tenía un cabello largo de un color que no podías precisar por la falta de luz, pero con la poca luz que recibía su rostro gracias a la luna podías ver que era hermosa.

------------------------------------

Estabas tan distraída que no habías notado la presencia de alguien más, no era ninguno de tus amigos ni mucho menos servidores del palacio, pero no te daba miedo, era como si lo conocieras aún sin saberlo.

_¿Quién esta ahí? Puedes acercarte._

Cuando la persona llego a una distancia cercana a ti y fue bañada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana frente a la que estabas de pie lo que viste te impresiono. Era un joven alto vestido impecablemente, parecía un ángel.

------------------------------------

**Aquí un capítulo más, quizá hayan creído que ya no iba a terminar el fic, pero por fin he podido actualizar, atravesé por una etapa muy difícil que consumió la mayor parte de mi tiempo, sé que no es disculpa, pero en verdad lamento no haber podido hacer esto antes.**

**Ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo quiero dejarles aquí la historia de Latís y Lucy, como verán las cosas se van solucionando un poco sólo para presentar más dificultad.**

**Me pregunto que haría Latís si encontrara a Kazuo y a Lucy en ese momento, pues si quieren saber lean el próximo capítulo que subiré muy pronto.**

**De antemano agradezco enormemente que me lean y les pido que de ser posible dejen un pequeño review aunque sea para decirme que soy una mala persona por dejar de actualizar durante tanto tiempo.**

**Espero que estén muy bien y que la vida les sonría enormemente, que tengan un FELIZ AÑO 2009.**


	8. Día de campo

La belleza de la ventana te había descubierto antes de que pudieras irte así que tuviste que salir a su encuentro después de oír su dulce voz, era como el canto de las aves, fue increíble escucharla.

Cuando al fin pudiste verla debido a que habías acortado considerablemente la distancia que los separaba no podías creer lo que veías, por el cabello como el fuego y su corta estatura no podía ser otra que Lucy, la Princesa de Céfiro.

* * *

_¡Ho… Hola! ¿Quién eres?_

_¡Buenas Noches Princesa! Mi nombre es Kazuo, soy el nuevo comandante de la nave de Autozam y amigo de Zaz y Geo, es un placer para mí conocerla._

_Igualmente Kazuo, pero por favor sólo llámame Lucy._– Como Marina había dicho Kazuo parecía un ángel, quizá sólo le faltarán las alas.

_Será un placer Lucy, me alegra mucho conocerte, me han hablado tanto de ti que moría por verte._

_¡Ah sí!... Me imagino que Zaz y Geo, verdad._

_Sí, quien más. Pero sólo lo hacían para convencerme de venir, no deberíamos de estar mucho tiempo fuera, tú sabes, al parecer todo está bien, pero no debemos de confiarnos._

_Sí, entiendo, pero en verdad agradezco que los dejes estar aquí, me encanta tener a mis amigos conmigo._

_No tienes nada que agradecer, yo estoy feliz de estar aquí y haberte conocido, mis amigos se quedaron muy cortos en tu descripción, eres más que bonita._

_Eh… Gracias._

_Sabes que Zaz y Geo no dejaban de hablar de ti y de lo excelente persona que eras, pero en verdad eres diez mil veces mejor, maravillosa sería una palabra que puede describirte perfectamente._

_Pues muchas gracias, Kazuo, pero en verdad me apena que digas eso, no soy tan "maravillosa"._

_Lo eres Lucy, ninguna descripción te haría justicia, eres tan… como decirlo, hermosa._

_Gracias, pero creo que exageras._– En ese momento podías creer que eras todo menos hermosa, el amor de tu vida se había olvidado de ti en tan sólo un año, cómo podías ser tan maravillosa después de eso.

_¡Princesa! ¡¡¡¿Qué está haciendo fuera de sus habitaciones a esta hora y con alguien que no es de Céfiro?!!!_

_¡Latís!_

* * *

Así que tenías que comportante como un caballero incluso con el nuevo comandante, que no era sino un idiota consumado que al parecer se interesaba por Lucy, no podrías soportar estoicamente verlos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, porque seguro actuarían así ya que ella solía ser la persona más amigable y confiada que conocías.

Cómo podías hacer eso si lo único que deseabas era estar a solas con ella y decirle que te habías equivocado y que necesitabas que te perdonará y que entendiera que estabas asustado, porque ahora podías definir tu situación, miedo, eso sentías.

Mientras pensabas ibas caminando sin rumbo fijo por el castillo, era ya muy tarde, pero las ventanas dejaban pasar la suficiente luz para guiarte por los pasillos, entonces los viste, era ella junto con ese imbécil.

* * *

_¡Buenas Noches Latís! Es un placer encontrarte por aquí a estas horas._

_¡Princesa podría decirme que hace aquí con él, debería de estar descansado después de lo ocurrido!_

_Me siento muy bien Latís, gracias, y déjame decirte que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Kazuo es una muy agradable compañía._

_Tranquilízate amigo, no pienso lastimar a la Princesa, __**como otros lo hicieron**__, yo sólo estoy aquí como invitado._

_Pues como invitado deberías de estar consciente de las cosas que se te permiten y las que se te son prohibidas._

_No sabía que pasear en la noche estaba prohibido, pero si tanto te molesta puedo irme._

_Lo que tienes prohibido es estar con la princesa sin que ella cuente con su guardia personal, no entiendes acaso el peligro en el que estuvo recientemente._

_¡Basta Ya! Latís no tienes ningún derecho de prohibirles a mis amigos hacer lo que ellos deseen, Kazuo me estaba haciendo compañía y no me molesta en lo absoluto así que por favor, retírate, ya no requiero tus servicios de guardia._

_Pero Princesa._

_¡Adiós Latís!_

* * *

_Ya no requiero tus servicios de guardia_, en que estaba pensando cuando dijo eso, acaso sólo eras eso para ella, no podía ser, sólo habían pasado tres días, si te amaba tanto como decía no podía tratarte así, no tenía derecho a hacerlo y mucho menos hacerlo enfrente del "comandante maravilla".

Además, ¿qué estaban haciendo juntos a altas horas de la noche?, no se suponía que ella estaba convaleciente, acaso todo había sido una mentira, ella no estaba mal y sólo lo habían hecho para engañarte, no, eso no podía ser cierto, Guruclef y Presea no serían capaces.

* * *

_Lamento mucho lo de Latís, no quería causarte problemas con tus amigos._

_Él no es… no es mi amigo, es mi guardia personal, pero se toma todo muy enserio._

_Creo que tiene razón, ya es muy tarde y tú no deberías de estar afuera sola._

_No estoy sola._

_Sabes a lo que me refiero, él debe de hacerlo por tu bien, déjame acompañarte a tu alcoba, así me sentiré más seguro._

_No tienes por qué molestarte, él no tarda en regresar, no se irá tan fácil, es orgulloso, ve a tu dormitorio, mañana saldremos todos, no sé si Geo o Zaz te lo mencionaron._

_Sí, después de verte lo primero que hicieron fue irme a avisar del día de campo de mañana, me encantara acompañarte, me gustaría saber más de ti, me agradaste mucho pequeña._

_Lo mismo digo Kazuo, fue un placer conocerte, te deseo dulces sueños y que descanses._

_Ten por seguro que así será Lucy, descansa._

* * *

_¿Por qué estabas con él?_

_Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones privadas y más espiar._

_No soy orgulloso._

_Lo eres Latís, pero eso no me interesa, lo que quiero es que no vuelvas a molestar a mis__** amigos.**_

_Yo ya no soy parte de ellos, Lucy._

_Tú lo decidiste, yo… yo no hice nada al respecto más que aceptar tu decisión._

_Soy tu guardia, soy tu maestro, no puedes ser tan cortante y fría conmigo._

_Puedo, solamente eres una persona que se encuentra a la disposición de la Princesa, no del otro modo, lo siento mucho Latís, pero estoy cansada y quiero irme a dormir._

_No parecías muy cansada cuando estabas con él._

_Quizá el cansancio se deba a que ya no estoy con una persona que me agrade._

_Es muy infantil lo que estás haciendo Lucy._

_No me digas, Latís; vete a dormir, mañana salimos temprano._

_Ni siquiera te incomoda que Clef me haya puesto de nueva cuenta como tu guardia._

_No, él lo hace para cuidarme, lamentablemente debes de ser el más capacitado, o bien, el menos ocupado._

* * *

Con que derecho te reclamaba, no había sido él quien había decidido alejarse de ti, quien ya no te quería, al que ya no le importabas.

No lo entendías, aunque quizá, al final, se había dado cuenta que de verdad te amaba, que te necesitaba a su lado; en ese caso no podías maltratarlo, ni siquiera te gustaba hablarle mal, lo amabas, por más que doliera, aunque te pusiera tan triste.

_¡Latís!_

* * *

Era simplemente maravillosa, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su carácter, no cabía duda que era la mujer más perfecta del mundo entero, aunque estaba triste, sufría, por él, por ese idiota que la había herido, pero lo quería olvidar, lo notaste, no lo quería cerca de ella, lo rechazó, por ti, quizá… tal vez podías intentar algo, conquistarla, cuidarla, ayudarla a sanar.

_¡Lucy!_

_¡No menciones su nombre, no tienes derecho!_

_¿Latís?_

_Aléjate de ella, no te necesita, déjala en paz si no quieres tener problemas, Autozam no puede vencer a Céfiro y créeme que no quieres tenernos como enemigos._

_¿Por ella? Créeme que aceptaría gustoso todos los problemas, incluso te aceptaría a ti._

_No es un juego ni una broma pequeño Casanova, cuida tus intenciones y vigila muy bien tus actos, no te le acerques._

_¡Impídemelo!_

* * *

_¡Lucy! ¿Dónde estabas? Vine a buscarte y ya no estabas en tu alcoba._

_¡Disculpa Presea! No podía dormir y salí a dar un paseo._

_¿Y qué paso? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de tristeza?_

_Me encontré a Kazuo y después él nos encontró._

_¿Latís? ¿Qué hacía ahí?_

_No lo sé, pero le hable horrible y me siento pésimo, creo que puedo estar equivocada, y si él aún me quiere, no sé qué debo hacer._

_No sufras pequeña, él debe de convencerte ahora de sus sentimientos, actuó como un tonto y si no es capaz de demostrar lo que siente y luchar para recuperarte, quizá el nuevo comandante sea una buena opción para comenzar de nuevo._

_¿Qué opinas de Kazuo?_

_Que es muy amable, una gran persona, confiable, arriesgado, no lo sé, Lucy, aún no lo conozco bien, pero si me preguntas, está más que interesado en ti._

_¡Eso crees!_

_¡Por supuesto! Lucy, acaso no te has visto en un espejo, eres bellísima, cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente se fijaría en ti, y él no fue la excepción._

_Mañana iremos al día de campo, quizá cuando lo conozca más pueda saber que hacer._

_Así será Lucy, ahora ve a descansar mañana será tu primer día de Princesa, has sido muy floja._

_¡Jajaja! Ya lo creo, mañana será un gran día, ya verás._

_Descansa pequeña y trata de no pensar, al menos por esta noche._

_Lo hare Presea y que tengas dulces sueños. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

_Voy a hacer más que eso, no eres nada comparado conmigo, no te interpongas en mi camino o de lo contrario sufrirás las consecuencias._

_No te tengo miedo, pero no caeré en tu juego, ella no es un trofeo a ganar, me gusta y si tú fuiste lo suficientemente idiota para dejarla yo no lo haré, al final ella debe de decidir, deja de ser tan egoísta y piensa en ella y no sólo en ti._

_¡Cállate! Tú no tienes una idea de lo que pasa entre nosotros._

_No sé lo que paso, pero la lastimaste, créeme Latís, no pienso permitir que lo intentes de nuevo, si no puedes pensar en los dos, mejor déjala._

* * *

Quisiera saber qué hacer, él me quiso alejar y no le importo que ya no hubiera impedimentos, si ya no le importa estar conmigo porque se siente con derecho de reclamarme que esté con Kazuo.

Además Kazuo es tan gentil, me trata bien y cree que soy linda, no sé qué pensar ni que hacer.

* * *

_¡Vete al diablo! Tú no conoces a Lucy, no sabes nada de ella y no tienes derecho para criticar lo que hice o deje de hacer, sólo ella y yo sabemos por lo que hemos pasado._

_Eso es muy cierto, pero eso no implica que los que la rodeamos nos quedemos viendo como "haces" las cosas_ _sin preocuparte siquiera por las consecuencias que éstas puedan tener, eres inmaduro y egoísta, si no me quieres cerca de ella es tu problema, y créeme que mientras a ella no le moleste mi compañía voy a estar cerca… peligrosamente cerca._

_¡Maldito im…._

_¡¡¡¡¡Latís!!!!!_ –La voz de Guruclef en tu cabeza te impidió terminar el insulto que pensabas decirle al comandante.

_Latís, recuerda que no debes de molestarlo, Lucy no estará de acuerdo, termina los insultos y vete a descansar, mañana debes de comenzar con la reconquista._

_Lo sé Clef, pero me desquicia el imbécil de Kazuo, estaba con ella, con ELLA, sin nadie más, ¿cómo se atreve a hacer eso?_

_Dije que basta Latís, por favor esta vez hazme caso._

_¿Qué sucede Latís se te acabaron los insultos?_

_No, sólo me di cuenta que alguien como tú no merece mi tiempo, he desperdiciado valiosos minutos, así que mejor me iré a descansar, pues mañana me espera un largo día._

_¡Ja! Tienes mucha razón, mañana es el gran día de la Princesa y YO voy a estar ahí._

* * *

Antes de caer de nueva cuenta en sus provocaciones diste media vuelta y te dirigiste hacia las habitaciones de la princesa, pues las tuyas estaban estratégicamente localizadas junto a las suyas.

Te preguntabas cómo podías haber sido tan tonto para dejarla ir, ella era tan linda y dulce, el título de la princesa significaba nada para los demás, por qué tuvo que tener tanto peso para ti.

Cuando llegaste a tu alcoba no pudiste evitar las ganas de seguir adelante, hasta su puerta, querías verla antes de dormir, mañana sería un día importante, si eras cuidadoso podrías abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido, ella debía de estar ya acostada, dormida incluso.

* * *

Después de ver a Latís no podías quitártelo de la cabeza, todos los miedos que sentiste la primera vez que lo viste y supiste que era el hermano de Zagato volvieron, quizá el te había olvidado porque finalmente se había dado cuenta de que TÚ eras quien había matado a su hermano.

Cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado de la causante de una pérdida tan grande, si alguien lastimara a tus hermanos, a cualquiera de ellos, tú no podrías ni por error sentir algo por esa persona.

_Eso debió de ser_, _Latís finalmente se dio cuenta de que yo, y sólo yo, soy la culpable de la muerte de Zagato._

* * *

No, no podía ser cierto, ella volvía a pensar que tú la culpabas por la muerte de tu hermano, esa no era tu intención…

_Princesa, ¿puedo pasar?_

_¡Latís!, ¿qué haces tan tarde despierto?_

_Podría preguntarle lo mismo, princesa._

_Sí… bueno, claro, sólo me resultó extraña tu visita tan tarde._

_Entiendo, yo sólo vine a asegurarme de que esté bien, decidí entrar al escuchar ruido._

_¿Ruido?_ –la sola idea de que te hubiera escuchado, te asustó, no debías de dar muestras de que todavía te interesabas por él, le habías dicho que lo olvidarías y no le molestarías.

_Sí, como si hablara con alguien, aunque quizá fueron ideas mías, aún así, debería de dormir ahora._

_Así lo haré Latís, gracias por… por preocuparte por mí, ahora ya puedes descansar, cualquier cosa te llamare, mañana debes de estar listo temprano._

_Lo sé princesa, estaré esperando por usted en su puerta._

_Ah… no, bueno no es necesario, podría verte a la entrada._

_Como su guardia personal no puedo permitir eso._

_Sí, claro, entiendo, bueno hasta mañana Latís._

_¡Hasta mañana… princesa!_

* * *

Ese último _princesa_ había sido diferente, ¿o estaba alucinando?, no, no era posible, esa palabra la había pronunciado diferente, con… ¿_amor_?

* * *

No podrías dormir después de verla, por alguna extraña razón ella había decidido dejar su cabello suelto, ya la habías visto así, pero ahora te parecía aún más hermosa, más perfecta.

Diste mil vueltas en tu cama, el sueño simplemente se negaba a llegar, en ese momento bendijiste el hecho de que en Céfiro la apariencia personal pudiera ser modificada fácilmente, si no lograbas dormir podrías lucir radiante con tan sólo desearlo.

_Si supieras Lucy, cómo desearía estar a tu lado justo ahora, no sentir este vacío, ojalá logre recuperarte pronto o serán muchas mis noches de insomnio._

* * *

Al fin el día había llegado, era todavía muy temprano, ni siquiera habían dado las siete, pero tú no podías seguir en la cama, toda la noche habías soñado con él, y ninguno de los sueños había sido precisamente reparador.

Fuiste inmediatamente al baño que estaba dentro de tu alcoba y decidiste tomar una ducha rápida, sólo para calmarte un poco, el agua caliente y el jabón quitarían al menos el cansancio que tenías.

* * *

Lucy se había levantado muy temprano, quizá estaba nerviosa, su noche había sido inquieta, no peor que la tuya, pero si muy mala, era una ventaja tenerla tan relativamente cerca, en tu insomnio habías sido capaz de ir a verla más de una vez a lo largo de la noche, la pobre no había tenido un momento de descanso durante su sueño.

_¿Qué te preocupa mi pequeña princesa? ¿Acaso seré yo? Si tan sólo pudiera acercarme a ti sin miedo, ahora ya no temo estar contigo, me aterra el hecho de que ya no quieras estar conmigo._

* * *

El baño había sido magnífico, al menos ya no te veías tan mal, pero te seguías sintiendo cansada, quizá deberías de cancelar la salida, aún estabas débil y no querías estar con él tanto tiempo, te molestaba que Clef lo hubiera puesto como tu guardia, pero habías aceptado para que Ráfaga tuviera tiempo de hacer los preparativos para su unión con Caldina.

_¡AH! ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Lo primero sería vestirte, aunque la mañana era cálida comenzabas a enfriarte, te dirigiste a tu armario, para encontrarte con un "cuarto" completo repleto de ropa, cómo era eso posible, desde que conociste a Esmeralda la habías visto con un solo vestido, por qué tú tenías una almacén completo lleno de ropa y accesorios que nunca, seguramente, usarías.

_Dios, hay más ropa aquí que en todo Tokio, y lo más raro es que casi todo es rojo, hay algunas cosas blancas y algunas tonalidades muy cercanas al rosa, pero es como si hubiera sido diseñado todo para mí. Tendré que hablar con Clef, esto es demasiado, quizá sería perfecto para Marina o Anaís._

Viste el reloj, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, mientras tomabas el baño y veías tu nuevo guardarropa habían transcurrido casi treinta minutos, tenías sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos más para arreglarte y salir corriendo de tu alcoba para llegar a las ocho a la entrada principal del castillo donde todos estarían esperando por ti.

_Pero cómo voy a poder elegir entre tantas cosas… son muchísimas y yo tengo tan mal gusto…_

Pensabas lo más rápido que podías, pero aún así no podías decidir, y en ese momento recordaste que Latís vendría por ti, cómo si no tuvieras bastantes cosas por las que preocuparte.

_Quizá lo mejor sea un vestido ligero, largo como el de Esmeralda, pero no tan estorboso, no podría moverme con algo así, los zapatos deberán de estar en el piso, sino podría tener un terrible accidente, además tendremos que caminar mucho… cielos, no hay nada apropiado aquí para una caminata._

Después de mucho pensar te decidiste por un vestido de seda muy ligero, pero lo suficientemente largo para cubrir tus piernas por completo, acompañado de unos zapatos muy lindos de seda también, todo era de un color rojo muy tenue, casi rosa, era cómodo y práctico.

Ahora sola faltaba peinarte, quizá lo mejor sería recoger tu cabello en tu acostumbrada trenza, pero últimamente tu cabello suelto te gustaba más, sí, definitivamente irías con el cabello suelto, sólo lo cepillarías adecuadamente y lo adornarías con… ¡cielos! Habías olvidado que tenías que colocar el símbolo del pilar sobre tu cabeza, todo era tan raro, incluso en el momento de volver la corona había reaparecido.

_Bueno, aún con la corona puedo llevar el cabello suelto, afortunadamente es menos llamativa que la de la princesa Esmeralda._

Te apresuraste a cepillar tu cabello y colocaste el símbolo del pilar sobre tu cabeza lo mejor posible, justo cuando estabas terminando de arreglarte escuchaste unos golpes en tu puerta. Respondiste que entraran olvidando que lo más probable sería que fuera Latís quien llamaba a tu puerta.

_Princesa, ¿está lista?_

La visión que tenías delante de ti era magnífica, el vestido que había elegido resaltaba esplendorosamente su figura, y su cabello iba nuevamente sin ninguna atadura, y su único adorno era el símbolo del pilar, una pequeña corona que consistía solamente en una circunferencia que rodeada su frente y que tenía, justo en el centro, un pequeño dije en forma de llama que resplandecía como el mismo fuego.

_¡Latís! _–tenías que hacer algo para no sonar idiotamente sorprendida todas las veces que lo veías, ¿era necesario que dijeras su nombre?

_Princesa, si me lo permite, le diré que luce simplemente hermosa._

Perfecto, lo que te faltaba, si con su sola presencia no podías controlarte cómo demonios lo harías si se mostraba tan _atento_.

_Gra… gracias Latís, tú también te ves muy bien_. –Sólo BIEN, qué estabas ciega o que, se veía espectacular, fenomenal, bellísimo, perfecto. Era la visión más hermosa que habías tenido en tu vida, llevaba un traje diferente a todo lo que habías visto en él, era muy parecido al atuendo de París, sólo que el de él era negro, como toda su vestimenta anterior, lo diferente era que ahora su ropa tenía vivos ROJOS, lo que los hacía combinar perfectamente, seguro él lo había pensado, pero qué estabas diciendo, seguramente debía usar ropa con los colores de la princesa, que ilusa.

Por un momento habías visto brillar sus ojos cuando te vio, pero segundos después todo ese brillo se perdió, como si algo la desilusionara. Acaso serías tú.

_Muy amable de su parte princesa, es hora de irnos, si le parece bien, no debemos de hacer esperar a sus invitados_.

_¡Claro!, seguramente todos ya están esperándonos._

Detuviste la puerta para que ella pudiera salir y entonces notaste algo en lo que nunca habías reparado, claro que algo tan físico no tenía mucha importancia para ti que podías "sentirla" sin problema alguno, pero el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo era tan… embriagador, como no habías notado algo así antes, era tan dulce, pero a la vez alegre, como ella misma.

Cuando pasaste junto a él notaste como cerraba sus ojos y movía su nariz, quizá tu olor le molestaba, o simplemente se estaba preparando para pasar un día horrible a tu lado, lo horrible, claro está, se desprendía de tu compañía, como lamentabas que lo obligaran a estar contigo.

_¿Todo bien Latís_?

_Sí, claro, es sólo que note algo… diferente, pero no es nada, sigamos adelante princesa_.

Morías por tomarla de la mano y llevarla a tu lado como TU princesa, era increíble el valor que tenían dos simples letras, sin embargo ella caminaba algo distanciada de ti, como si no quisiera tocarte, pero algo en ella te decía que estaba nerviosa, quizá por ti, sus manos iban unidas a la altura de su cintura, y jugaba con sus dedos como si fuera algo muy entretenido, tú por tu parte ibas a su lado mirándola de reojo, no debías de ponerla nerviosa, querías romper el silencio que la incomodaba, pero no sabías cómo, afortunadamente ella te ayudó en eso.

_Latís, disculpa mi ignorancia, pero me gustaría saber cómo es que iremos a las aldeas de Céfiro, según tengo entendido están un poco lejos del castillo y yo no sé si tendremos que caminar… es que… bueno, no es que no quiera caminar yo creo que eso me hará muy bien, pero es que no tenía nada apropiado que ponerme y este vestido por más cómodo que sea no creo que sea muy útil a la hora de caminar._

_No se preocupe princesa, entre las mejoras que se hicieron a Céfiro gracias a la tecnología de Autozam, dispusimos de unos vehículos que pueden transportar a los aldeanos hacia las diferentes regiones, y como es lógico en el palacio contamos con las mismas comodidades, aunque para serle honesto yo creo que París y Ascott preferirán volar en las criaturas que tienen a su cargo._

_¡Claro! Lo había olvidado… ¿tú irás en tu caballo?_

_A menos que la princesa desee viajar en él no podré permitirme algo semejante, yo debo de vigilarla en todo momento._

_¡Oh! Ya veo, pero a ti te debe disgustar semejante sacrificio o ¿no?_

_En lo absoluto, aunque mi caballo puede perfectamente llevarnos a ambos, si lo desea la princesa yo podría convocarlo, iríamos al mismo ritmo de París y Ascott, de otro modo ellos llegarán mucho antes que nosotros._

_Pero Ráfaga y Caldina, y los otros de Autozam, ellos como se irían._

_Ellos utilizarían los transportes de Autozan, no habría problema alguno._

_Es cierto, pero… a ti no te incomodaría llevarme en tu caballo._

_Por supuesto que no princesa, si lo desea en cuanto lleguemos a la entrada e informemos a los demás podre convocar a Kaminari._

_¡Sí! Que divertido, será muy lindo viajar en Kami, debe de ser muy veloz._

_Hace honor a su nombre, princesa._

_Por cierto, Latís, sé que antes te molestaba llamarme por mi nombre, pero me preguntaba si ahora… bueno, si ya podías llamarme por mi nombre sin que te moleste, es que aunque sea la princesa me incomoda el hecho del título, prefiero mi nombre, es mejor._

_Entiendo, princesa, digo Lucy, si lo prefieres me esforzaré por no molestarle con los formalismos._

_Te costará un poco de trabajo, verdad._

_Quizá._

_No importa, al menos como mi guardia te es más fácil llamarme Lucy._

De nueva cuenta notaste ese cambio repentino de alegría a tristeza, cuando habían hablado del viaje a caballo la notaste alegre, como antes, pero cuando te pidió que la llamaras por su nombre todo cambió, la habías lastimado, pero había esperanzas no rehusaba del todo tu contacto, dabas gracias que le gustara la idea de viajar en _Kami_ como ella lo llamó.

Antes que nada deberías de comunicar el plan a Clef para que él pudiera informarles a París y Ascott para que convocaran a sus bestias, si ellos utilizaban los vehículos de Autozam no habría manera de que Lucy aceptara ir contigo en el caballo, y eso era imposible, tenías que aprovechar todas las oportunidades, no dejarla sola ni un momento, y lo más importante no darle oportunidad alguna a Kazuo.

_Clef, necesito que París y Ascott convoquen a sus bestias, Lucy quiere viajar en Kaminari y necesito que ellos utilicen a sus criaturas, de otro modo ella no aceptará ir conmigo._

_Entendido Latís, ahora mismo les informo, de manera que solo utilizaremos dos vehículos de Autozam, Geo, Zas y Kazuo pueden ocupar uno, mientras Caldina y Ráfaga van e otro_.

_Sí, eso me parece perfecto, pero apresúrate estamos por llegar a la entrada._

_No te preocupes, tanto París como Ascott están entreteniendo a las chicas, parece que olvidaste que ellas duermen a lado de Lucy._

_Es cierto, que descuidado, pero gracias por la ayuda._

_Latís, te quedaste muy pensativo, sucede algo._

_No, sólo informe a Clef de los cambios, disculpe que la haya hecho esperar._ –el mohín de su rostro te recordó algo, así que remediaste inmediatamente tu error. _Perdón, es la costumbre_.

_Te acostumbras rápido, ¿verdad Latís?, eso es un alivio, pronto podrás llamarme por mi nombre._

Aunque estabas triste por tenerlo tan cerca y porque él se mostrara como sólo tu guardia, te alegrabas de que ya no fuera tan frío, quizá lo único que le preocupaba era que tú estuvieras enamorada de él, por eso su actitud fría, ahora era más atento, y eso, aun con lo que implicaba, era muy bueno.

_Oye Latís, y qué tan rápido es Kaminari_.

_¿Quieres comprobarlo?_

_¡Sííííííííííííííí! Qué te parece si les ganamos a todos en una carrera, sería muy divertido._

_Basta con que lo propongas, seguro París y Ascott aceptarán, pero igual les ganaremos._

_En cuanto los vea les diré, Marina y Anaís también estarán de acuerdo._

Sin notarlo habían alcanzado ya la puerta principal del castillo, ahí los esperaban ya todos, incluyendo a Kazuo.

_¡Hola Lucy!_ –todos te saludaron en cuanto llegaron, se veían felices, y tú estabas más tranquila, aunque aún tu estado no se podía considerar de felicidad.

_¿Cómo estas pequeña? ¿Ya te siente mejor?_

_Sí, mucho mejor Ráfaga, gracias por preocuparte._

_No es el único Lucy._

_Muchas Gracias chicos, a todos. Por cierto, París y Ascott, les propongo una carrera de aquí a la primera aldea, ¿aceptan?_

_Carrera… es un poco lejos Lucy, no creo que ninguno aguante ir tan lejos._

_¡Jajaja! No bromees París, es una carrera entre tu ave, el águila de Ascott y Kami._

_¿Kami? Ese quién es, Lucy._

_Es el caballo de Latís, es negro y muy hermoso, que dicen chicos aceptan._

_Lucy, ¿estás loca? Que no recuerdas que nosotros vamos a ir con ellos._

_Vamos chicas, yo iré con Latís, y el que gane recibirá un premio._

_¿Cuál es el premio?_

_Mmmm… no lo sé, ya lo pensaré, pero seguro que nosotros vamos a ganar, verdad Latís._

_Así es princesa._ –Se veía tan feliz que obviamente te esforzarías porque ganara la carrera.

_Anaís, soy yo o Lucy está muy contenta con ese espadachín de pacotilla_.

_Calma Marina, yo creo que él se está esforzando, hay que darle una oportunidad, además, al final Lucy es quien debe decidir._

_Ya lo sé Anaís, pero me da tanto coraje que parece no recordar lo que le hizo pasar._

_Cálmate, por el momento hay que aceptar la carrera de Lucy, tanto Ascott como París son muy buenos y quizá les ganemos._

Tus amigas se veían un poco preocupadas, aunque sería más exacto decir que Marina estaba molesta y Anaís parecía conmovida, o quizá esperanzada, seguro que estaban hablando sobre tu comportamiento con Latís, si supieran que no era si una relación cordial que te permitía no sentirte tan infeliz y a él seguramente le ofrecía más tranquilidad.

_Entonces, qué dicen chicos, ¿aceptan?_

_Por nosotros no hay problema, sólo faltan Marina y Anaís._

_Por mí no hay problema, me encantara volar con París._

_Yo no puedo quedarme atrás, así que prepárense para perder, verdad Ascott._

_Seguro Marina, ya veremos quién gana._

_Oigan chicos no olvidan algo, o sea nosotros._

_Claro que no Caldina, Latís dijo que algunos vehículos de Autozam estarían a su disposición, tú, Ráfaga y los chicos de Autozam podrán utilizarlos para llegar a las aldeas._

_Pero iremos muchas más lento que ustedes._

_No te preocupes Caldina, nosotros no haremos nada hasta que lleguen._

_Está bien, siendo así acepto._

_Disculpen que me entrometa, pero quizá tanto Caldina como Ráfaga quieran compartir el vehículo con nosotros tres, dentro de la NSX tenemos una mini nave que es muy veloz, no sé si tanto como sus criaturas, pero si más rápida que los vehículos que tienen aquí._

_Muchas Gracias Kazuo, eso será genial, así no nos atrasaremos mucho, de todos modos el que llegue primero a la aldea debe esperar a los demás._

_De acuerdo, siendo así, hay que ponernos en nuestras marcas._

_Espera Lucy, aún no convocamos a nuestros amigos._

_Cierto, perdón, es que estoy ansiosa._

_No hay problema princesa._

_¡ASCOTT!_

_Perdón._

_Bueno, basta de charla, convoquen ya a sus amigos._

_Ahora mismo._

Antes de que llegaran el ave y el águila de París y Ascott, Kaminari estaba listo, en lo que los demás esperaban tú aprovechaste para acomodar a Lucy en tu caballo, era un ejemplar muy dócil y Lucy parecía encantarle, se mostró muy gentil y tu princesa no tuvo problemas en esperar sentada en él mientras los demás estaban listos, una vez que arribaron las otras criaturas tú subiste detrás de Lucy y colocaste tus brazos alrededor de ella, de modo que la protegieras y que pudieras tomar las riendas de Kaminari.

_¿Ya están listos todos?_

_Sí, Lucy, prepárate para perder._

Estas fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron antes de que todos despegaran y perdieran de vista el castillo, en un inicio todos estaban muy juntos, pero Kaminari no tardó mucho en colocarse a la cabeza.

_Latís, Kami es muy veloz, me encanta, es muy bello._

_¿Te parece Lucy?, y aún no has visto nada._

_¿Cómo? Puede ir más rápido._

_Por supuesto, pero creí que no querías dejar tan atrás a tus amigos._

_Bueno… sí, pero me gustaría más ver correr a Kaminari._

_Está bien, pero tendré que pedirte que te sujetes a mí, al menos al inicio, cuando logremos estabilidad te podrás soltar, ¿estás de acuerdo?_

_Este… sí, seguro._

En el momento que ella terminó de decir eso y colocó sus pequeñas manos alrededor de tu cintura, sujetaste firmemente las riendas y las sacudiste lo suficiente para que Kaminari entendiera la orden.

El caballo mágico de Latís era no sólo hermoso sino increíblemente veloz, el poco tiempo que duró el viaje del castillo a la primer aldea fue maravilloso, durante el recorrido no soltaste a Latís, cosa que a él no pareció importarle.

_¡Wow y más wow! Latís, definitivamente Kaminari es muy veloz, no creo que nadie nos alcance pronto._

_Así es princesa, es la ventaja de tener un caballo mágico._

_En la tarde que regresemos podríamos volver a correr así._

_Claro Lucy, no habrá problemas._

_Ya te es más fácil decirme Lucy, me alegro. Por cierto, crees que Kami se pueda quedar aquí con nosotros, me gusta mucho, te envidio, me encantaría tener un caballo como Kami._

_No hay problema, le agradaste mucho, y él está a tu disposición cuando quieras._

_¿Crees que podría montarlo sola?_

_Te molesto viajar conmigo._

_¡NO! No es eso, sólo sentí curiosidad por cabalgar sola._ –esperabas que ese NO, no hubiera sonado demasiado mal, el viaje te había resultado maravilloso, con él a tu espalda y con tus manos en su cintura, su calor, su aroma, era tan encantador, olía a madera y lavanda, o algo muy parecido.

_Me parece bien, a Kaminari le agradaste mucho, fue muy dócil contigo, yo creo que si se lo pides te permitirá montarlo._

_¿De verdad?_

_Claro, es más, lo intentaremos ahora. Debes de ser cuidadosa, sé firme, pero no demasiado, es muy obediente así que no tendrás problemas._

Te subiste a Kaminari sin problema alguno, era fácil y él era muy cálido, justo como su amo. Te inclinaste un poco a su cabeza y le acariciaste las orejas y le hablaste muy quedito en las orejas, le pediste permiso para montarlo y él pareció aceptar, segundos después estabas cabalgando, primero despacio y poco a poco aumentaste la velocidad, sin llegar a los límites a los que podía llegar Latís.

Se veía tan linda sobre Kaminari, él nunca había sido montado por nadie que no fueras tú, pero ella parecía haberlo hecho desde siempre, cómo hubieras deseado ser tu caballo en ese momento, cuando apenas se montó en él lo había acariciado y hablado al oído, como a un niño pequeño, quisieras tener las mismas consideraciones.

_Definitivamente me encanta Kaminari, es muy lindo._

_Cada vez que quieras montarlo, sólo tienes que decirme, de acuerdo._

_¡Sí!, aunque creo que lo pediré muy seguido._

_No importa, aunque recuerda que ahora debes de dividir tu tiempo entre los entrenamientos y las reuniones con el consejo de Céfiro, las reuniones pueden quitar mucho tiempo._

_Es cierto, lo había olvidado. ¿Cuándo empezará todo eso?_

_En cuanto tú te encuentres del todo dispuesta, en lo que respecta a mí, tus entrenamientos se reanudaran cuando tú me lo pidas, no quiero forzarte como la vez anterior, fui un necio y un estúpido._

_No, por favor no digas eso, tú no tuviste nada de culpa, yo fui muy inmadura, pero ahora pondré más empeño._

_Mejor cambiemos de tema, te parece._

_Sí, te gustaría ir a cabalgar, yo creo que les ganamos por mucho, quizá podríamos dar un paseo y regresar antes de que ellos lleguen._

_Estoy de acuerdo, cerca de esta aldea hay un valle repleto de flores rojas, los aldeanos lo construyeron en honor a su pilar._

_En serio, que hermoso, y está muy lejos de aquí._

_No, si montamos en Kaminari llegaremos ahí muy rápido._

_¡Perfecto! Entonces vamos._

* * *

_Oigan, Latís desapareció con Lucy, primero sólo iban un poco adelante, pero de pronto desaparecieron._

_Ni lo menciones Ascott, debemos de apresurarnos para alcanzarlos, no hay que darles tiempo._

_Yo creo que al contrario, París, no piensas que vamos muy rápido._

_Oigan chicos, no creen que nuestra nave es muy veloz._

_Ya lo creo Zaz, pero ninguno de nosotros puede comparar su velocidad con el caballo de Latís, que criatura tan maravillosa._

_¡Ay! Ya basta de charla, por favor, Ascott hay que apresurarnos._

_No, Marina, por favor, vayamos más despacio esto de la velocidad no es lo mío._

_Pero… ¡Anaís!_

_Anaís, estás haciendo esto sólo para ayudar a Latís, verdad._

_¿Yo?, la verdad es que no puedo evitar sentir debilidad por él, el pobre ha de estar sufriendo muchísimo por su error._

_Tienes razón, ninguno de nosotros conocemos muy bien a Latís, él es demasiado hermético, pero Lucy lo hace cambiar, lo pone de bueno humor._

_¡Jajaja! Ya lo creo, ese es el poder de Lucy._

* * *

_Así que los aldeanos hicieron este jardín en mi honor._

_Sí, cuando terminamos de rehacer todas las aldeas, los aldeanos que viven cerca de aquí dispusieron este espacio para hacer un jardín repleto de flores rojas, que es el color que representa al pilar._

_Es bellísimo, las flores me recuerdan a Lira, la pequeña que me dio una corona, recuerdas Latís._

_Sí, como olvidarla, de hecho ella y su madre viven en la aldea, la pequeña fue quien tuvo la idea de las flores._

_¡Qué hermoso! Ahora que vayamos a la aldea me dará muchísimo gusto verla y darle las gracias._

_Ella seguramente estará encantada de verte, te recuerda mucho._

_¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Vienes muy a menudo a las aldeas?_

_Sí, bueno, no a todas, le prometí a Lira que la visitaría frecuentemente, así que cada que puedo vengo a verla, aunque también voy a las demás aldeas, sólo para cerciorarme de que todo esté bien y en paz._

_Y desde que nos fuimos, no han tenido ningún problema._

_No, las personas de Céfiro se volvieron más fuertes desde la última batalla y con la abolición del pilar entendieron que su felicidad depende sólo de ellos, eso les hizo trabajar el doble, y ahora todos viven en paz, parece un lugar de ensueño, nunca había visto un Céfiro tan prospero, ni siquiera en tiempos de la princesa Esmeralda._

_Me alegra mucho saber eso, es bueno ver que la decisión de abolir el pilar fue buena, era lo que tú siempre habías querido, ¿verdad?_

_Sí, si Esmeralda hubiera hecho lo mismo ni ella ni mi hermano hubieran pasado por lo que pasaron, y quizá ambos seguirían aquí, vivos._ –la pasión con la que hablaba sólo te ayudó a comprobar la idea de que él te dejo de amar por lo que había pasado con Zagato y la princesa, había dolor y tristeza en su voz y sus manos, cerradas en un puño, en lugar de la posición relajada que tenían antes, sólo eran una prueba más del sufrimiento por el que atravesaba cada vez que hablaba de su hermano.

_Te entiendo, debió de ser muy difícil para ti, estoy segura que por eso te fuiste, ¿no es así?_

Antes de responder volteaste a verla, sus ojos se veían cristalinos y por más que intento ocultar sus lágrimas dos de ellas lograron escapar de sus ojos, surcando sus mejillas, cuando viste esto no pudiste evitar sentirte culpable, y entonces recordaste lo que le habías oído decir la noche anterior, acto seguido te sentiste como el más imbécil de todos los hombres, en lugar de hacerla sentir mejor la hacías sentir culpable.

_De nuevo estás en lo correcto, sin embargo, sé que mi hermano ahora es feliz, estoy seguro que Céfiro no tendría este resplandor si Esmeralda y Zagato no estuvieran juntos y felices._

_Sí, puede ser, pero aún así debes de extrañar a tu hermano._

_No tanto como crees, amaba a Zagato por ser mi hermano, pero cada quien toma sus decisiones, él quiso morir por amor, y yo respeto eso, pero no puedo vivir con remordimientos por lo que le paso, fue su elección, nadie ni nada podía evitar que terminara como terminó._

_¿No crees que él fue sólo una víctima?_

_No, al principio lo pensé, pero luego me di cuenta de que nadie es responsable de las decisiones que nosotros tomamos, Zagato amaba tanto a Esmeralda que decidió dar su vida por ella, y ella decidió sacrificarse, lo único que lamento del final de mi hermano es que hayan sido ustedes, tres pequeñas niñas, las que tuvieran que llevar a cabo su decisión, eso no creo que haya sido correcto._

_Entonces, ¿no crees que nosotras hayamos tenido algo de culpa?_

_No, ustedes fueron utilizadas por Esmeralda y mi hermano, que culpa podrían tener._

_Pero, yo…_

_Tú nada Lucy, no tienes que culparte por algo que ni siquiera yo te culpo._

_¡Gracias Latís!_

_No tienes nada que agradecer._

_Y que te parece tu jardín._

_Es bellísimo, las flores tienen un aroma delicioso y su color es fantástico, mi color favorito sin duda._

_Me alegra mucho que te agrade, todos, incluyendo a los habitantes de palacio, pusimos nuestros mejores deseos en este pequeño valle donde florecen las más bellas flores de Céfiro._

_¿Todos? Eso es increíble._

_Sí, aunque se mantiene sobre todo por los deseos de los aldeanos de esta aldea._

_Tomare algunas flores para mostrárselas a Marina y Anaís, seguro les encantaran, son tan lindas, ¡muchas gracias Latís por mostrarme este jardín!_

_Para mí es un placer, princesa._

_Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a oír ese título._

_Lo siento, es que me es difícil no usarlo, para mí siempre será la princesa._ –lo correcto hubiera sido decir MI princesa, pero no podías ir tan rápido, al menos habías tenido un buen inicio, habías dejado claro que no la culpabas de la muerte de tu hermano y eso era mucho más de lo que esperabas.

_No te preocupes, te entiendo y creo que puedo soportarlo, pero sólo viniendo de ti. _–Ser la princesa significaba prohibición y que él no pudiera verte como simplemente Lucy era sinónimo de que nunca estarían juntos, él no quería estar contigo.

_Creo que ya hemos estado bastante tiempo aquí, princesa, sus amigos deben de estar por llegar al claro de la aldea._

_Tienes razón, aunque creo que yéndonos ahora llegaríamos antes que ellos, así que andando._

* * *

_Ya estamos cerca chicas, el claro que está allá adelante es donde quedamos de vernos._

_Por fin llegamos, pasaron horas._

_No exageres Marina, fue a lo sumo media hora._

_Media hora desde que Lucy se perdió de vista, pero aún así es mucho, la pobre debió de estar en compañía de Latís._

_Yo no creo que eso le haya molestado mucho, y pasaron cuarenta minutos desde que Lucy se perdió con Latís._

_¡Caldina! Tú de qué lado estás_

_Pues del lado de Lucy, claro._

_Ya tranquilízate Marina, ya puedo ver el claro, Lucy y Latís están ahí, esperándonos._

_Capitán por qué razón ha estado tan callado._

_En lo absoluto Zaz, es que quedé impresionado con el despliegue de velocidad del caballo del guardia de Lucy._

_Sí, Latís y su caballo son muy veloces, debería de verlo en combate, Águila siempre alabo su coraje y fuerza._

_Ya veo, aunque debo de decirles que nada aquí en Céfiro es más impresionante que la Princesa._

_¡Ahora veo porque estaba tan pensativo!_

_Geo, no seas entrometido, sólo lo mencionaba como un hecho, y tú no debes de sorprenderte, a caso no fueron tú y Zaz quienes comentaban a todo momento lo maravillosa que era Lucy._

_Eso es cierto, pero no crea que la va a tener fácil, capitán, Latís es un gran contrincante._

_Eso lo veremos chicos._

* * *

_Mira Latís, ahí vienen todos, al parecer fuimos los únicos en adelantarnos._

_Sí, me alegra saber que la nave de Autozam es tan veloz como los amigos de París y Ascott, así de ahora en adelante continuaremos el camino sin problema._

_Cuántas aldeas visitaremos hoy._

_En Céfiro hay un total de cuatro sectores, cada uno está compuesto a su vez por cuatro aldeas, sin embargo cada sector tiene un área común como este claro donde reuniremos a los aldeanos para hacer más agradable su vivista, tenemos todo el día y media tarde para visitar los sectores, así que usted deberá de distribuir el tiempo, como mejor le parezca, el sector más poblado es este por ser el más cercano al palacio._

_Ya veo, me gustaría pasar un día entero en cada sector, pero supongo que no es posible verdad._

_Así es princesa, pero podremos aprovechar muy bien el día._

_Oigan ustedes dos, ya llegamos y no estamos muy contentos, así que Lucy, ven acá._

_Marina, yo… este… lo siento, amiga, pero por qué estás tan molesta._

_¿Cómo que por qué, te parece poco que te hayas desaparecido con el espadachín ese?_ –la voz de Marina apenas era audible para ti que estabas junto a ella, y su tono era tan peligroso que no quisiste discutir con ella.

_Lo siento, Marina, es que cuando estuve en Kaminari me olvide de todo, no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo._

_De eso me encargo yo, de regreso iras conmigo y Ascott._

_¡No, por favor! Latís prometió que me dejaría conducir a Kami, prometo no desaparecer, ¡por favor!_

_Marina, deja a Lucy, ella estaba bien, ¿verdad Lucy?_

_Sí, así es, Marina yo no quiero que te preocupes, Latís sólo es mi guardia, ya tengo eso muy claro, y aunque me duele un poco, si paso tiempo con él me acostumbraré a verlo como sólo eso, me entiendes._

_Lucy… yo, perdóname._

_No hay problema, Marina. Juntas vamos a salir adelante._

_Así es, chicas, vinimos a vivir la nueva etapa de Céfiro, así que debemos estar felices de estar aquí._

_Tienes razón Anaís, ahora debemos de ir con los demás y divertirnos mucho._

_¡Chicas! Que tanto hacen allá solas._

_Nada, ya vamos Caldina._

* * *

En cuanto llegaron los demás la arrebataron de tu lado, ella se veía feliz con todos a su alrededor y poco a poco los aldeanos fueron llegando al claro donde se encontraba la princesa, todos se veían felices y tú te sentías impotente al ser sólo un espectador, hasta el capitán maravilla Kazuo estaba más cercano a ella que tú.

_Latís._ –la voz del pequeño Ascott te saco de tu mundo por un momento.

_Dime Ascott, la princesa necesita algo._

_No, Lucy está bien, el que me preocupa eres tú, sé que nuestra relación no me da derecho a hablar de esto contigo, pero no me gusta verte así, pareces más triste y ensimismado de lo normal, desde que Lucy llegó no estás bien y me gustaría saber por qué sucedió eso._

_Ascott, agradezco tu preocupación, es sólo que ella está tan lejos de mí, no sé si me entiendas, pero me siento terrible por lo que le sucedió por mi culpa, pero tampoco sé como acercarme a ella._

_Tal vez Kaminari podría ayudarte con eso, sabes Anaís también está dispuesta a darte una manita, porque no te acercas a ella para pedirle consejo._

_Marina me odia, y aunque Anaís es muy diferente a la guerrera del agua, no sé si podría acercarme a ella._

_Marina no te odia, pero lastimaste a su amiga, no crees que te merezcas su desprecio._

_Lo sé, y además está el idiota de Kazuo._

_¡Jajaja! Vaya que te cae mal ese sujeto, sabes a mí me parece agradable, pero no debe representar ningún problema para ti._

_No estoy tan seguro, Lucy se ve bien a su lado._

_No tanto como tú, Caldina, Anaís, París y yo pensamos lo mismo, creemos que debes luchar por ella, yo creo que vale la pena._

Ascott tenía toda la razón, ni Kazuo ni nadie debería representar un problema para ti, tendrías que jugarte el todo por el todo, dar lo mejor de ti.

_Latís, por qué no vienes con nosotros._

_Anaís, estamos mejor sin él._

_Marina no digas eso, te propongo algo._

_Qué Anaís._

_Dejemos que Latís haga lo que tenga que hacer, te prometo que si veo que lastima de nueva cuenta a Lucy, te ayudaré a golpearlo._

_Cómo puedes ser tan buena Anaís._

_No lo sé, no creo ser tan buena, sólo me preocupo por Lucy y su felicidad, y no estoy segura de que ésta esté a lado de Kazuo, Latís se ganó su corazón hace un año y nadie ha podido cambiar ese sentimiento, yo creo que el pobre de Latís sólo estaba confundido y merece otra oportunidad._

_Yo no estoy tan segura, pero prometo no entrometerme, aunque tampoco le ayudaré a reconquistar a mi amiga, que sufra un poco,_

_En eso estamos de acuerdo, ¡jajaja!_

_Eres de lo peor Anaís, nunca creí eso de ti._

_Oye Latís, no crees que sea hora de ir a otro sector, falta media hora para medio día y si no nos vamos ahora no podremos ir a los demás lugares._

_Sí, avisare de ello a la princesa._

_Lucy, falta poco menos de media hora para mediodía, creo que debes de despedirte para ir a otro sector._

_Tienes razón, lo había olvidado, me lo estaba pasando tan bien._

_Lo sé, pero debes de ir a las otras aldeas, podrás regresar otro día, no te vas a ir mañana, ¿o sí?_

_Tienes razón, me despediré de todos, podrías organizar a los demás y convocar a Kami para irnos._

_En seguida, princesa._

Los minutos que duró la despedida se te hicieron interminables, querías volver a tenerla cerca y Kaminari te ofrecía la mejor solución a eso, organizaste a todos y te preguntabas si ella querría adelantarse de nueva cuenta, podrías tener mínimo quince minutos con ella.

_Kaminari está listo princesa._

_Gracias Latís, ha sido una mañana muy bella, me gustaría llegar lo más pronto posible a la próxima aldea._

_Si lo desea podríamos llegar antes que los demás y avisar de su llegada a los aldeanos, para que pueda convivir con ellos un poco más sin prisas._

_¡Sí! Eso me agrada, con Kaminari llegaremos rapidísimo._

_Ya te vas, Lucy._

_Así es Lira, pero regresare en cuanto pueda, es que el día de hoy tenemos que ir a las demás aldeas, sin embargo en cuanto pueda le pediré a Latís que me traiga a visitarte._

_Tú vas a traer a Lucy, Latís._

_Todas las veces que ella quiera, Lira, y yo también vendré cada vez que pueda._

_¡Muchas Gracias Latís!_

_De nada, pequeña. Por el momento tenemos que irnos, pero pronto regresaremos._

_Sí, ahora me quedo muy feliz, porque pronto los volveré a ver._

_Así es Lira, pronto regresaremos._

Te preguntaste, por primera vez en tu vida, cómo sería ser padre junto a tu pequeña Lucy, y no es que nunca hubieras pensado en tener familia, pero no fue hasta ahora que veías claramente la posibilidad, una hija de Lucy y tuya sería la mayor alegría de tu vida, con esos ojos rojos luminosos, o quizá un pequeño, pero eso sí, tendrían los ojos de su madre, tan sinceros y limpios.

_Latís, ¡despierta!_

_Mande, eh… qué pasó._

_Eso me gustaría saber, en seguida que Lira se fue te perdiste en tu mundo, qué pensabas, Latís._

_Yo… este… nada, princesa._

_Oh… está bien._

_¡Lucy!, ya estamos todos listos, ¿vas a adelantarte de nuevo?_

_¡Sí!, Latís dice que si llegamos rápido podremos avisar a los aldeanos de mi llegada y tendré más tiempo de convivir con ellos, pero no se preocupen, también me dijo que la aldea está como a quince minutos._

_Pero se supone que vinimos juntos, ¿no?_

_Sí, no te pongas así Marina, sólo quiero que nos dé tiempo de hacer todo, ya es casi medio día._

_Está bien, pero en el regreso iras a nuestro ritmo, de acuerdo._

_Lo prometo._ –el puchero que hizo tu princesa cuando termino de decir esto te hizo sentir muy bien, al parecer le gustaba volar contigo, esto te dio una nueva idea, como su maestro podrías intentar que ella convocara a Kaminari, si ella aceptaba podrías pasar junto a ella mucho tiempo, aprender los hechizos de convocación era algo difícil, además no estabas seguro de que ella, aún siendo el pilar, pudiera convocar a tu caballo. Le preguntarías a Clef en cuanto llegaran.

_Si lo desean podríamos convocar a los aldeanos del sector dos y tres en el área de la segunda aldea, ambas están muy cerca, máximo cinco minutos, así sólo tendríamos que hacer un viaje más._

_Eso es muy buena idea Latís, así podre disfrutar un poco más en el segundo sector._

_Así es, será más cómodo para todos, enseguida que lleguemos al sector dos, llamaremos a los aldeanos del sector tres._

_¡Yupi! Eres genial, Latís, sólo a ti se te ocurren esas ideas._

_Para eso estoy, princesa, para ayudarla en cuanto pueda._

_Disculpa Latís, me encantaría que cuando lleguemos a la siguiente aldea me dejaras ver más de cerca a Kaminari, es un caballo magnífico, no sé si puedes._

Kazuo se había acercado a Latís por primera vez en el día, durante toda la mañana no se había alejado de ti, te cuidaba como si fueras una figurilla de fina porcelana y aunque te gustaban sus atenciones, a veces te sentías un poco abrumada por tanta caballerosidad.

El capitán de Autozam le había pedido a tu espadachín que le dejara examinar a Kaminari, era una petición demasiado arriesgada teniendo en cuenta que a Latís no parecía agradarle en absoluto tu nuevo amigo, sin embargo no cabía duda que si de caballeros se trataba, no había quien le ganará a Latís.

_Por supuesto Kazuo, aunque no te aseguro que puedas igualar con nada de la tecnología de Autozam la velocidad de Kaminari, el ser una criatura mágica le da muchas ventajas._

_¡Jajaja! Lo sé, pero quizá pueda averiguar algo que me ayude a mejorar mis naves._

_Quizá._

La ida al segundo sector fue tan corta como lo es un suspiro, comenzaba a serme adicta a la velocidad que alcanzaba el bello ejemplar negro que manejaba Latís, podría, sin duda alguna, recorrer todo Tokio en medio minuto si se lo proponía.

_Me he comunicado con el jefe de la aldea principal de cada sector para que avise a los demás, todos estarán aquí en cinco minutos a lo sumo._

_¡Wow! Cómo te comunicaste con ellos._

_Cuando terminamos de rehacer a Céfiro, los aldeanos designaron a un jefe de sector el cual recibió un entrenamiento especial con Clef y conmigo, a cada encargado le enseñamos telepatía y de ese modo él puede comunicarse con nosotros cada que lo necesiten, y de igual modo nosotros podemos comunicarnos con ellos._

_Eso es fantástico, eso debe ser de gran ayuda._

_Así es, Lucy._

_Tus amigos tardaran en llegar más que los aldeanos, espero que eso no te moleste._

_En lo absoluto, lo único que me molesta es tener que decirte que en el regreso no podremos ir rápido, Marina se molestó conmigo y no quiero que ella esté enojada conmigo._

_Lo sé, princesa, la escuche y tiene toda la razón, pero no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, he estado pensando en la posibilidad de enseñarle a convocar a Kaminari, aún no sé si pueda hacerlo, pero en cuanto lleguemos al palacio le preguntaré a Clef._

_¡SÍ! ¡Qué bien! Espero que sí pueda, me encantara poder estar con Kami. Por cierto, en verdad le permitirás a Kazuo analizar a Kaminari._

_Sí, no veo nada malo en eso._

Cada minuto te sorprendías más, no podías creer que fuera tan amable, incluso con Kazuo, apenas anoche parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza, tal vez Clef habló con él para que fuera educado, seguramente esa era la explicación.

Los aldeanos de los dos sectores llegaron casi inmediatamente, los vehículos de Autozam habían sido de gran ayuda para todo y eso te alegraba sobremanera, veías lo mejor de dos mundos que querías mucho junto.

_Princesa, es un placer para todos nosotros que haya venido._

_El placer es mío, y por favor no quiero que nadie me llame princesa, soy sólo Lucy._

_Pero princesa…_

_No quiero ningún pero, sigo siendo la princesa sólo porque ustedes lo quieren y lo único que les pido es que me llamen por mi nombre, quiero ser sólo Lucy para ustedes, aceptan._

_Si así lo desea la princesa, nosotros no tenemos ningún problema._

_Lucy, sólo Lucy._

_Gracias Lucy._

_Si no les molesta mis amigos están por llegar, quiero convidarlos a una pequeña comida, juntos pasaremos una tarde encantadora._

_¡Sí!_

_Todos parecen estar muy felices, tú eres feliz Latís._

_Yo… aún estoy en busca de mi felicidad, princesa, pero creo que estoy muy cerca de encontrarla._

_Me alegro mucho._ –Si te había dejado y ahora decía que estaba cerca de su felicidad era que ya tenía a alguien esperándolo, quizá una de las aldeanas, en el primer sector habías visto a dos doncellas viendo muy fijamente a Latís, quizá alguna de ellas… no podrías creerlo, dolía mucho.

_¡Lucy! Ya estamos aquí, listas para la diversión._

_¡Qué bien Marina! Las extrañe, hay que ir con los aldeanos, Nikona nos ayudará con la comida, ¿verdad Nikona?_

Más tardaste en hacer el pedido a tu pequeño amigo esponjoso cuando éste ya había hecho aparecer un bello mantel a cuadros y varias canastas con comida deliciosa.

_Vengan todos a comer, ya está todo listo._

La comida con los aldeanos fue muy apacible y agradable, todos sentados en un círculo enorme donde todos podían verse y hablar, los niños jugaban alrededor cuando no comían y poco a poco se fueron formando grupos, el más interesante fue el que se formó con Zaz, Geo, Kazuo, los aldeanos ocupados de la defensa de cada sector y, sorprendentemente, Latís y la princesa.

_Latís, no crees que este sea el momento indicado para dejarme analizar a tu caballo._

_Si así lo deseas, enseguida lo convocare._

Esperabas ansiosa el encuentro entre el nuevo capitán y tu guardia personal, Kazuo era sin duda un sujeto excepcional, sin embargo a Latís no le agradaba en lo absoluto y temías que sucediera algo malo.

Para tu sorpresa Latís se mostró muy educado con Kazuo, pero desgraciadamente Kaminari no parecía muy feliz de ser manejado y analizado por el comandante, se mostro nervioso y en cierto momento molesto, pero a pesar de eso no podías imaginar lo que iba a suceder.

_Kazuo, ¡cuidado!_

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no tuviste tiempo de analizar lo ocurrido, lo siguiente que viste después del grito de Latís, fue a éste tirado en el suelo junto con Kazuo, mientras Kaminari se colocaba dócilmente al lado de su amo.

_Kazuo estás bien._

_Eh… sí, pero qué fue lo que paso._

_Latís, Latís, despierta._

_Lucy qué sucede._

_Zaz, Latís no reacciona, parece que se golpeo en la cabeza._

_No te preocupes, quizá solo se desvaneció._

_No, él es muy fuerte, llamaré a Anaís._

Latís estaba en el piso, inmóvil, llamaste a gritos a Anaís, nadie además de los más cercanos parecía haber notado el incidente, tu guardia había salvado a Kazuo, a él que le caía tan mal, ¿por qué lo habría hecho?

_Lucy, cálmate, con mi magia curativa Latís reaccionara enseguida, sólo tranquilízate._

_Pero… Anaís, estás segura que no es nada grave._

_Sí, amiga, sólo fue un golpe, pero estará bien enseguida._

_Lucy, lamento muchísimo lo que paso, ni siquiera vi venir eso, no sé que pude haber hecho mal._

_¡Cómo que qué hiciste mal! ¡Acaso no te diste cuenta que Kaminari estaba incomodo contigo!_

_¡Discúlpame Lucy! En verdad no lo note, perdóname._

Antes de que volvieras al ataque, algo que incluso a ti te sorprendió pues solías ser bastante tranquila, una mano firme y fuerte te toco en el hombre, ese gesto te detuvo enseguida.

_Princesa, no hay ningún problema. _–verla tan enojada con Kazuo por tu causa se sentía bien, definitivamente Kaminari era tu mejor aliado en la reconquista.

_¡Latís! ¿Estás bien?_

_Por supuesto princesa, no se preocupe por mí, y por favor no se molesto con Kazuo, no fue su culpa, Kaminari se comporto muy mal con él._

Cuando oyó su nombre, el bello ejemplar se acerco a Latís y le dio un ligero empujón, el espadachín mágico enseguida le dio las gracias de manera que nadie más pudiera oírlo y enseguida el caballo desapareció.

_Latís te pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento, creo que Lucy tiene razón, todo fue mi culpa._

_Ni lo menciones, yo te debo una disculpa._ –Ese _ni lo menciones_ no se refería precisamente al incidente, odiabas oír el nombre de Lucy en sus labios.

_Lo mejor será que olvidemos el inconveniente, Latís se sentirá totalmente bien en unos minutos._

_Te duele algo, Latís._

_No, princesa, estoy en perfectas condiciones, la magia de la guerrera del viento es muy poderosa._

_Latís, yo… la verdad no sé qué decir._

_Mejor no digas nada._

Ella estaba molesta, enojada con Kazuo por lo del incidente, el destino definitivamente estaba de tu lado.

_Princesa, por favor discúlpeme, mi intención no era que alguien saliera lastimado, hubiera preferido ser yo el que recibiera ese golpe, en verdad siento lo del incidente._

_Yo… _-por qué su enojo no podía durar más, era tan buena, seguro que lo iba a perdonar inmediatamente. –_lamento mucho haberme molestado contigo, sé que no fue tu intención, pero me preocupo por todo últimamente, en verdad discúlpame, ¿sí?_

_Princesa, no hay ningún problema, ahora seré más cuidadoso, y por el día de hoy me encargare de cuidar de Latís, seré el guardia de su guardia._

_¡No! No hay ninguna necesidad, yo me siento perfecto._

_A mí me parece una magnífica idea, así yo estaré más tranquila, Kazuo parece ser un hombre fuerte que podría ayudarte sin problemas si necesitas algo._

_Pero no veo ninguna necesidad de eso princesa._

_Por favor, acepta mi compañía, me sentiré mejor, además así podría conocerte mejor, sé que fuiste gran amigo del anterior comandante de la NSX._

_Así es, Águila fue una persona a la que aprecie mucho._

La verdad es que el guardia de Lucy te resultaba integrante, era demasiado fuerte, y su magia, ni siquiera Guruclef te parecía tan poderoso, además estaba el hecho de que era el dueño del corazón de la princesa, ella no podía ocultar el amor que le profesaba, el rencor con el que te miro después del incidente te lo dejo más que claro.

_Entonces aceptas la compañía de Kazuo._

_Si eso la tranquiliza, sí._

_¡Yupi! Espero que se lleven muy bien._

Faltaban como mínimo treinta minutos que tendrías que soportar a lado del capitán maravilla, lo habías ayudado por quedar bien con Lucy, y eso había salido a la perfección, pero nunca te hubieras imaginado que tendrías que soportarlo a tu lado.

Ahora veías todo claro, ambos estaban más que enamorados el uno del otro, pero al parecer él se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, y ella no podía ocultar su amor por más que intentaba; quizá tendrías una sola oportunidad, pero era mejor que nada, si eras lo bastante inteligente podrías hacer que el espadachín mágico se alejara de Lucy lo suficiente para conquistarla.

_Y cómo fue que llegaste a Autozam._

_Quería viajar, salí de Céfiro y recorrí varios mundos antes de llegar a Autozam, ahí conocía a Águila y sus amigos, Zas y Geo, aprendí mucho de ellos, pero al final creo que ellos aprendieron más de mi planeta que yo del suyo._

_Ya veo… y tuviste alguna relación con mi antecesora._

_Yo… la verdad es que fuimos sólo amigos, yo la quise mucho, era alguien muy especial, que quizá hubiera podido ser el pilar de Céfiro en lugar de Lucy. _–Por qué razón te encontrabas hablando tan cómodamente con tu enemigo, algo en él te recordaba a Águila, era atento, eso no podías negarlo, pero a su vez parecía demasiado analítico, nada natural, te desquiciaba el hecho de no saber qué hacer.

_Que hubiera pasado si Águila fuera ahora el pilar de Céfiro._

_No lo sé, pero lo único que lamento es que ella ya no esté aquí._

_Ella te apreciaba mucho, Zaz y Geo me lo dijeron._

_Lo sé._

_Y qué pasa entre tú y Lucy, acaso tuvieron una relación antes y ahora tú terminaste con ella._

Eso era demasiado, había cruzado la línea, no tenía derecho a entrometerse en tu relación con la pequeña Lucy, era necesario establecer los límites.

_No creo que ese sea un buen tema de conversación, no me interesa hablar de ello._

_Te importaría si yo estuviera interesado en ella._

_No, en lo absoluto, ella es libre._

No te habías separado mucho de los dos para poder evitar cualquier problema, pero lo que acabas de oír era demasiado para ti, quizá en unos cuantos días sería nada, sin embargo, ahora dolía saber que no le interesabas.

_Latís, no crees que sea hora de despedirnos, debemos ir a una última aldea todavía._

_Sí, princesa, enseguida hablare con los demás y convocare a Kaminari._

_Gracias, pero estaba pensando en que podríamos ir en la nave de Kazuo, estoy un poco cansada y Kaminari debe estar agotado también._

_Pero…_

_Kazuo, crees que haya espacio para nosotros en tu nave._

_¡Por supuesto! Nuestra nave es el triple de grande que los vehículos con los que aquí cuentan._

_Me parece maravilloso, entonces está todo listo, en cuanto nos hayamos despedido partiremos en la nave de Kazuo con los demás._

Quizá había oído lo que le dijiste a Kazuo, pero nada de eso era cierto, que no había notado que durante todo el día te habías mostrado atento y servicial, incluso te habías expuesto por ayudar al idiota maravilla.

¡Bingo! Las cosas habían salido como las planeaste, mientras hablabas con Latís habías notado que ella los escuchaba atentamente, si él hubiera sido más inteligente lo habría notado también, pero ahora habías logrado tu oportunidad, no te alegraba herir a la pequeña, ni siquiera a él, pero ella te gustaba, más que ninguna otra persona.

_Lucy, te gustaría venir conmigo en los controles, podría enseñarte como se controla nuestra nave, no es tan interesante como el caballo de Latís, pero es bastante entretenido._

_¡Claro! Encantada._

_Latís qué tan lejos estamos del cuarto sector._

_Supongo que con la velocidad de esta nave llegaremos ahí en veinte minutos como máximo._

_Y cuanto tiempo tardarían en llegar los aldeanos al lugar de reunión._

_Quince minutos, aproximadamente._

_Ya veo… ¿por qué no te adelantas a la aldea y avisas de nuestra llegada?_

_Si es lo que desea._

_Sí, por favor._

_De acuerdo, me adelantare y avisare a todos de su llegada, princesa._

Lo que había sido un día excepcional se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, no sólo se volvió fría, además te pedía que la abandonaras y sobre todo, aceptó ir con Kazuo, a su lado, mientras tú esperabas solo y como un tonto a que ellos llegaran.

* * *

Kazuo se esforzaba en sus atenciones, pero tú no ponías atención a nada que él dijera, sólo recordabas las palabras de Látis, _ella es libre_, _libre_, como si eso pudiera significar algo para ti, qué tan libre podrías ser cuando tu corazón sólo latía cuando lo veías, Kazuo era un buen partido, cualquiera lo hubiera notado, pero nada en tu pecho se agitaba cuando lo veías, al menos no del modo que lo hacía cuando tu espadachín mágico aparecía en escena.

Cómo pudo olvidarte tan rápido, o mejor aún, cómo seguías tan enamorada, no tenía sentido, él siempre había sido tan frío contigo… aunque también siempre te protegió, incluso de una simple e inofensiva lluvia.

Todos los recuerdos que tenias con él se agolparon en tu mente, desde la primera vez que lo viste cuando llego con aquella aldeana herida, hasta la vez que te dio el medallón de su madre… cómo podría ser tan diferente ahora, qué había pasado con ese amor, con ese cariño y preocupación por ti, acaso todo se había esfumado.

_Verdad que es sorprendentemente rápida nuestra nave._

_¿Qué? Disculpa Kazuo no te escuche._

_No te preocupes Lucy, te comentaba acerca de la rapidez de nuestra nave, si seguimos así estaremos en unos minutos más en la aldea._

_Ah, qué bueno, así regresaremos más pronto al palacio._

Si no te apresurabas tu oportunidad se desvanecería tan rápido como había llegado, ella se mostraba cabizbaja desde que él se había ido y ahora parecía tener prisa por terminar con las visitas…

_Pasa algo Lucy, puedes contármelo, yo quiero ser tu amigo. –_para ser honesto querías ser más que su amigo, pero había que disimular, por un momento al menos.

_No, nada, es sólo que me siento un poco cansada, creo que aún no estoy del todo recuperada y he abusado un poco de mis fuerzas._

_Ya veo…_ -piensa rápido Kazuo si no quieres perderla– _quizá te gustaría permanecer dentro de la nave una vez que estemos ahí, puedes fácilmente convivir con todos desde la comodidad del puesto de mando, yo podría hacerte compañía._

La propuesta de Kazuo no te gustaba, querías estar con tu espadachín mágico no con el _capitán_ de Autozam, pero para él no eras nada, bueno, de hecho eras una persona _libre_…

_¿En verdad, Kazuo?, eso sería muy bueno, la verdad me siento muy cansada, creo que fui bastante imprudente el día de hoy. _–Habías sido imprudente por creer que él aún sentía algo por ti.

_No digas eso Lucy, querías estar con los aldeanos y hasta el momento lo has logrado, tú no preocupes, yo haré que estés bien. _–Intentaste creer en las palabras de Kazuo, quizá él fuera quien te ayudaría a superar todo esto.

* * *

En cuanto llegaste al área de reunión del último sector convocaste a los aldeanos y mientras esperabas que llegaran todos te pusiste a pensar en lo que había ocurrido momentos antes, todo había ido tan bien hasta que al imbécil de Kazuo se le ocurrió preguntar por tu relación con Lucy, entonces todo se fue al demonio gracias a tu comentario _súper acertado_.

_¡Cómo pude ser tan imbécil, todo pintaba de maravilla y tenía que abrir mi bocota! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?_ –Ante tu frustración tu amigo no pudo más que compadecerte, era un ejemplar muy bello, y durante todo el día se había mostrado como tu mejor aliado para que tú terminaras arruinándolo todo. –_¿Qué voy a hacer Kaminari? Soy un completo idiota._

Ante tu sorpresa tu amigo pareció entenderte perfectamente y froto su cabeza en tu hombro como dándote ánimos, y entonces todo se solucionó, si él había hecho que Lucy se acercara una vez a ti, ¿por qué razón no podría hacerlo dos veces?

_Kaminari, amigo mío, necesito pedirte el favor más grande de toda mi vida, debes, por segunda vez, atraer a Lucy a mi lado, ¿entendiste?_ –Inmediatamente después de terminar tu frase tu amigo relincho en respuesta a tu pregunta.

Debías de jugar tus mejores cartas, era ahora o nunca, además ella te amaba, de eso no había duda, su enojo, su preocupación, incluso su frialdad, eran prueba de ello.

Cuando terminaste de idear tu plan junto con tu fiel caballo, que parecía ser el mejor cómplice, viste que empezaban a llegar los aldeanos y también los amigos del pilar junto con TU princesa.

* * *

_Al fin llegamos, espero que acabemos pronto, me siento molida, los niños del último sector eran demasiado hiperactivos._

_Calma Marina, no fue tan malo, sólo que eran muchos, además según sé este es el sector más pequeño, no habrán muchos niños._

_Eso espero Anaís, mis piernas no pueden más…_

_¡Jajaja! Pobre Marina, ya te imagino cuando tengas a tus pequeños._

_¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Cómo que cuando tenga hijos! Te volviste loca, Lucy._

_No, yo creo que van a ser muy lindos, tu y el padre son muy apuestos._ –Esto último lo dijiste dándole una mirada discreta a Ascott, por lo que la peliazul se puso tan roja como el fuego más encendido y casi se desmaya.

_¡Lucy!_

_Jajaja, calma chicas, mejor démonos prisa._

_Tampoco tú te hagas la disimulada Anaís, yo creo que Marina y yo seremos las madrinas de tus pequeños principitos._

Ante tal comentario tu amiga pasó del pálido de su rostro a un rojito curioso, en realidad no se veía tan molesta como Marina, quizá si hubiera pensado en tener principitos y princesitas.

_Princesa, los aldeanos esperan por ustedes._

_Gracias, Latís, si quieres puedes estar retirado, para que no te molesten los ruidos._

_Se lo agradezco princesa, pero debo estar cerca de usted, esa es mi labor como su guardia._

_Está bien, como lo desees. Kazuo va a estar con nosotros el resto del día y al final vamos a irnos con él, claro tu puedes usar a Kaminari, no debes de estar con nosotros._

_Preferiría no hacerlo princesa, aunque creí que iríamos con Kaminari, él está muy emocionado, además el clima es perfecto para cabalgar, podría dejarla conducirlo._

_¿En verdad? Yo… la verdad es que me gustaría, pero me siento muy cansada, creo que abuse de mis fuerzas, aún no estoy muy bien._

_En ese caso tengo más razones para insistir en que usemos a Kaminari, recuerde que debo de cuidarla y mientras más rápido lleguemos al castillo, tú podrás descansar y recuperarte._

_Pero… Marina se molestara conmigo si no voy con ellos._

_No te preocupes, hablare con ella y en unos momentos más nos iremos, seguramente los aldeanos comprenderán que estás cansada._

_No, quiero estar con ellos, y si logras convencer a Marina aceptare ir contigo._

_De acuerdo, pero trata de no hacer mucho, hablare con Marina ahora mismo._

¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Te estaba hablando de tú y de nueva cuenta se preocupa por ti, acaso te emocionabas con poco o es que él se esforzaba por estar contigo. No, deberías de calmarte, quizá su atención se debía solamente a que eras la princesa, pero ahora no te importaba, querías estar con él, porque si eras honesta nadie te importaba tanto como él y nadie te hacía sentir tan bien como tu espadachín mágico.

Lo seguiste con la mirada y lo viste detenerse cerca de tu amiga, ella lo volteo a ver como si fuera un bicho raro y repugnante y te sentiste mal por él, Marina podía ser muy mala cuando se lo proponía y no soportabas que lo viera con esa cara, después de todo él era un ser hermoso y perfecto.

* * *

_Marina, necesito hablar contigo._

_¿Disculpa? No lo creo, como por qué debería de hablar contigo._

_Sé que no te agrado, pero necesito hablarte de Lucy, la princesa se siente un poco débil y me gustaría llevarla conmigo para llegar lo más pronto posible al castillo, así ella podrá descansar y recuperarse._

_No creo que eso sea necesario, Ascott y yo podemos llevarla, llegaremos más rápido que si fuera con los de Autozam._

_Pero no más rápido que si fuera conmigo._

_Quizá, pero…_

_Yo creo que es muy buena idea, Latís, si Lucy está de acuerdo creo que debería irse en un momento, si está cansada no es bueno que se esfuerce demasiado._

_¡¡¡Anaís!!!_

_Marina, no seas necia, estoy pensando en el bienestar de Lucy._

_Pero ella podría ir conmigo o contigo._

_No llegaría tan rápido y necesita descansar. Latís, Marina y yo estamos de acuerdo en que nuestra amiga se vaya contigo._

_Gracias guerrera del viento, la princesa quiere estar un poco más con los aldeanos, pero en cuanto ella esté lista la llevaré al palacio._

_De acuerdo, Latís, cuídala mucho, de acuerdo._

_Claro que sí, Anais, y de nueva cuenta, gracias._

* * *

Viste como tus amigas hablaban con Latís, Marina estaba muy molesta, mientras que Anaís parecía apoyar la idea de Latís, de alguna manera eso te puso feliz, entendías a Marina, pero simplemente no podías evitar querer estar con él; cuando finalmente él regresó hacia ti, supiste que Anaís había ganado y que el viaje de regreso lo harías al lado de tu espadachín.

* * *

Después de hablar con las guerreras una nueva chispa brilló en tu interior, la tendrías de nueva cuenta para ti solo, agradeciste mentalmente a la guerrera del viento por ser tan buena aliada y pensaste que debías hacer algo para ganarte a la guerrera del agua.

Dejaste pasar el tiempo hasta que viste que finalmente tu princesa comenzaba a resentir todo el día de actividades, te acercaste cuidadosamente a ella y le susurraste al oído que todo estaba listo para partir cuando ella lo deseara, quince minutos más tarde te encontrabas con Lucy entre tus brazos y en el lomo de tu fiel compañero.

El viaje fue tranquilo, ella quería conducir a Kaminari, pero sus fuerzas ya no eran muchas así que desistió, aunque antes de hacerlo te hizo prometerle que le enseñarías después, tú asentiste pues harías con gusto todo lo que ella quisiera, después de eso, ella acepto estar más cerca de ti y tú la cercaste con tus brazos de modo que en cierto momento del viaje ella quedo pegada a tu pecho, cosa que no pareció molestarle, minutos después ella dormía plácidamente con sus brazos alrededor tuyo, su calor te embriaga y te sentiste el más feliz del mundo, en ese momento supiste que harías cualquier cosa por reconquistarla.

* * *

**Sólo diré que soy una mala persona y que no merezco perdón por haberme ido durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo prometo no dejar más esta historia y terminarla lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Espero que aún mi historia tenga un lugar en su corazón y en su apretada agenda y me permitan una vez más compartir con ustedes mis locuras. Espero sus reviews con sus quejas, más que merecidas.**


	9. Presagio de Tormenta

El viaje fue más rápido de lo que te hubiera gustado, pero tu princesa debía descansar, así que era mejor usar toda la velocidad de tu fiel amigo. Cuando llegaron al castillo ya Clef y Presea los estaban esperando, habías avisado de tu llegada con Lucy, por lo que no te sorprendió verlos de pie en la entrada, se veían muy bien los dos juntos, eran una bella pareja.

_Latís, cómo está Lucy._

_Bien, sólo un poco cansada, creo que las visitas la debilitaron mucho._

_Me imagino, es tan obstinada._

_Vamos, lo mejor será llevarla a sus habitaciones para que repose, los demás no han de tardar en llegar._

_No estoy muy seguro de eso, aún se quedarían un poco más y además no son tan veloces como el caballo de Latís._

_Eso es cierto, fue sorprendente el tiempo que hiciste desde el tercer sector hasta aquí._

_Kaminari fue una gran ayuda. _–Eso último no sólo lo decías en el sentido de llegar rápido al palacio, realmente deberías recompensar más tarde a tu hermoso corcel.

_Entonces transportemos a la princesa, haré un campo de energía a su alrededor para llevarla a su cuarto._

_No, yo la llevaré._

_Latís, tú también debes de estar muy cansado y…_

_No, Presea, no estoy cansado, yo llevaré a la princesa._

Desde que llegaron no te habías apeado del caballo y aún tu princesa se encontraba pegada a tu pecho, la tomaste suavemente, ella sólo abrió un poco los ojos, pero siguió durmiendo, se veía tan linda dormida que te quedaste mirándola por un momento, después avanzaste lentamente, Clef y Presea te seguían de cerca hasta que el mago le pidió a su novia fueran a ver no sé qué asuntos.

Llegaste a su habitación y la abriste muy despacio para no mover mucho a tu preciosa carga, caminaste hasta su cama y la depositaste lentamente en el mullido colchón, cuando su cuerpo tocó la suave superficie se despertó y se ruborizó al verte junto a ella, era un color carmín hermoso, le sonreíste y ella hizo lo mismo, de nuevo volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Pensaste en retirarte, pero querías, deseabas, verla dormir y estar ahí en el momento en que despertara. Recorriste con la vista la habitación y te fijaste en un cómodo sillón colocado estratégicamente cerca de la cama de tu princesa, te dirigiste hasta ahí y te sentaste cuidando de no hacer ruido o algo que perturbara el sueño de tu pequeña.

Acaso estarías soñando, lo último que recordabas era que te habías quedado dormida cuando venías camino al castillo, apoyada en su fuerte y varonil pecho, era cálido, musculoso, perfecto. Y luego, te había llevado en brazos hasta tu habitación, no rehúso en ningún momento el contacto contigo, al contrario, parecía querer estar cerca de ti, y además te trataba con tanta delicadeza, querías abrir los ojos y corroborar que no era un sueño, pero preferías no desilusionarte, había sido un día con demasiadas emociones, además estaba lo que le había dicho al comandante de Autozam, quizá ya no le importabas, no como tú querías.

Su cuerpo era cálido y liviano, aún sentías su calor en tus brazos, en tu pecho, amabas a esa pequeña más que a nada, y por primera vez en el poco tiempo que había transcurrido desde su llegada te diste cuenta de que fue una completa estupidez lo que intentaste hacer, en verdad la amabas y sí hubieras sacrificado todo, incluso tu vida, por estar con ella, ahora entendías mejor el sacrificio de tu hermano.

Al parecer su sueño era apacible, no como el de la noche anterior, quizá estuviera soñando contigo, _o con el comandante maravilla_, la voz que sonó dentro de tu cabeza te hizo enfurecer, eso no, nunca permitirías que _él_ ocupara sus pensamiento, ella era tuya, sólo tuya.

_Pero tú la abandonaste, además Kazuo está interesado en ella._

Ese es su problema, no el mío, yo no pienso dejarla, no esta vez, así tenga que ocuparme del molesto comandante, ella volverá conmigo.

_Y si no quiere_.

Y tú de qué parte estás, se supone que eres mi conciencia, no deberías de decirme eso.

_Y por qué no. Al contrario, creo que eres demasiado presumido, la lastimaste lo más que pudiste, incluso lo volviste a hacer hoy en la tarde, y aún así quieres que vuelva contigo como si nada, en verdad tienes un problema._

Mi único problema es Kazuo, aunque no estoy muy seguro, no recuerdas como se molestó con él cuando ocurrió el incidente con Kaminari, qué no estabas ahí.

_Se molestó como se hubiera molestado si el herido fuera otro de sus amigos, lo sabes, eso no quiere decir nada, además tú eres tu peor enemigo, si no hablas claro con ella lo más seguro es que acabes perdiéndola._

Ya te dije que eso no va a pasar, yo la amo, haré todo para recuperarla, la conquistaré de nuevo.

_Espero que puedas ganarle a Kazuo._

Bueno, ya basta de eso, sólo quieres atormentarme, pero no voy a ceder a tu presión, Lucy, me ama, lo sé, lo siento.

Qué diablos había pasado contigo, hablar con "_tu voz interior"_, tenías que estar dañado por el golpe de la mañana, en definitiva algo te estaba pasado, algo como que te estabas volviendo loco, aunque tenía razón, Kazuo era un peligro, pero el mayor de todo eras tú mismo, si no reconocías abiertamente tus sentimientos por ella la perderías y eso no podía pasar.

_Y qué se supone que estamos esperando para alcanzar a Lucy._

_Marina, se supone que nos quedamos como representantes del pilar, no podemos irnos inmediatamente después de ella, no seas necia, además, lo más seguro es que ahora Lucy ya esté descansando en el palacio. Tranquilízate._

_Eres increíble Anaís, cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, es como si no te importara el bienestar de nuestra amiga._

_Pero qué dices, todo lo contrario, si no me preocupara por ella no hubiera dejado que Latís se la llevara, acaso no te das cuenta, Marina, de que él la quiere recuperar, y mejor aún, que Lucy aún está completamente enamorada de él._

_Pero… no puedo creer que aún apoyes a Latís, él la lastimó, no lo recuerdas._

_Claro que sí, pero entiende que él estaba asustado, ponte en su lugar, su hermano mayor está muerto por amar al Pilar, tú cómo habrías actuado._

_No… no lo sé, pero… está bien, puede que tengas razón, pero de todos modos no me convence la actitud del espadachín mágico, además, quizá Lucy debería darse la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas._

_A ti te gustaría conocer a otras personas, es decir, dejarías a Ascott._

_Eso es diferente, él nunca me ha lastimado._

_Es lo mismo, creo que no debemos ser egoístas, si la felicidad de Lucy está con Latís yo voy a hacer hasta lo imposible porque estén juntos, tú tienes dos opciones, ayudar a tu amiga y estar ahí para ella o pelear contra Latís, obligando a nuestra amiga a elegir, dime que harás._

_Obviamente quiero estar con Lucy, pero él me resulta tan odioso, la lastimó tanto._

_Te entiendo Marina, no creas que para mí es tan sencillo, pero pienso en Lucy, sabes que durante el año que estuvo en Tokio no hizo más que pensar en él, se aferró a su recuerdo como si fuera su salvación, nunca antes la había visto así, de hecho estoy segura que fue su deseo, más que el nuestro, el que nos trajo aquí._

_A qué te refieres._

_La verdad es que yo quería volver a Céfiro, pero no moría por hacerlo, me hubiera bastado saber que todo estaba bien para sentirme satisfecha, aún con el sentimiento que tengo por París, entiendo que en sentido estricto no pertenecemos a este hermoso mundo, en cambio Lucy ama demasiado todo lo que está aquí, y sobre todo a Latís, ella en verdad ansiaba regresar, además de eso, como Pilar, supongo que puede ir y venir más que fácil que nosotras, no puedo asegurar nada, pero creo que quien nos trajo a aquí fue Lucy._

_No lo había pensado, pero tiene mucha lógica, yo al igual que tú me hubiese conformado con saber que todo marchaba bien, me gusta estar aquí, pero como tú, sé que no pertenezco aquí, al menos no del todo._

_Lo que más me temo es que Lucy siempre perteneció a Céfiro, es extraño, pero desde la primera vez que estuvimos aquí ella fue la que más se comprometió con todo, con todos, nosotros sólo la acompañamos, porque la amos como amiga._

_Anaís, crees que ella se quedara en Céfiro._

_No lo sé, pero por el momento debemos disfrutar nuestra estancia aquí junto a nuestra amiga, quizá llegado el tiempo tengamos que partir solas._

_Nunca estaremos solas._

_Lo sé, lo decía en sentido figurado._

_Lo sé amiga, por el momento hay que divertirnos, prometo ayudarte con Latís, hay que abrirle los ojos a ese tarado._

_Jajaja, Marina, tú no cambias._

_Por eso soy tan especial._

_Latís, todo bien._

_Sí, Clef, todo bien._

_Cómo estuvo el día._

_Muy bien, casi todo el día estuve con ella, se mostró feliz de estar a mi lado, pero al final del día creo que volví a arruinar todo._

_Por qué lo dices._

_Seguramente ya lo sabes, dije algo que no debía, todo por culpa del idiota del Comandante Maravilla._

_En verdad fue su culpa._

_Sí, claro, bueno… la verdad es que yo soy bastante idiota y abro mi boca cuando no debo, pero él es un entrometido._

_Sólo hace su trabajo._

_¿Trabajo? No entiendo._

_Quiere alejarte de Lucy y debo decir que es inteligente._

_Gracias por el ánimo, Clef, me hacía falta._

_¡Oh vamos! Acaso no aguantas una broma._

_Cuando lo he hecho._

_Buen punto. Pero eso no importa ahora, ella se veía muy feliz, su aura era muy fuerte cuando estaba a tu lado, lo sentiste._

_Por supuesto, estoy muy al pendiente de ella, no podía pasar eso por alto. Crees que es una buena señal._

_Pues claro, me extraña que preguntes, recuerdas el poder del aura de tu hermano y Esmeralda cuando estaban juntos._

_Sí, siempre lo intentaban ocultar, pero eran muy malos, no había vez que no lo notaras._

_Así es Lucy, bueno, ella no sabe que tu puedes percibir todo eso, es tan inexperta en todos estos asuntos._

_Sí, pero ya me encargaré de enseñarle todo, sé que será una excelente alumna._

_Yo también lo creo, pero no creo que debas preocuparte mucho por enseñarle esas cosas, tienes otros asuntos más importantes que atender._

_Lo sé, pero aún no me decido, es extraño, me aterra que me rechace._

_Bromeas, verdad. Ella sería incapaz de hacerte algo así, sería incapaz de hacérselo a cualquiera, además no te bastaron las pruebas de hoy, te ama más que a su vida misma, estoy seguro que si tuviera que pasar por las mismas malas experiencias lo volvería a hacer si al final tuviera la certeza de encontrar ahí, para ella._

_Lo sé, pero no aún no entiendo mis sentimientos, es extraño, ella está dispuesta a todo por mí y yo, yo soy un maldito cobarde, salí huyendo a las primeras de cambio, no sé si soy suficientemente bueno para ella._

_Lo eres, y no lo digo sólo porque te aprecio, te aseguro que ella se siente igual que tú, no te has puesto a pensar en lo que ella siente, te esperó un año, no tuvieron contacto, no nada, y sin embargo, su amor creció, y cuando regresa, con todas las esperanzas de verte, tú la rechazas, piensa en ella._

_Eso intento, pero creo que soy demasiado egoísta, no lo sé, Clef, quizá yo no sea lo mejor para ella._

_Deja de disculparte y excusarte, tú no estás pensando en ella, sino en ti y en el peor de los casos eso tampoco importa, nunca te atrevas a cuestionar el amor de Lucy, decídete Latís, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no creo que la pequeña deje de amarte, pero tampoco puede vivir esperándote._

_Lo sé, y yo también estoy seguro de mi amor por ella, pero…_

_Deja ya los peros, no ganas nada, sólo pierdes tiempo, actúa Latís, sólo actúa._

_Tienes razón, Clef, debo de encontrar la manera de traerla de nuevo a mí._

_Bien dicho, al fin, utilizas esa cabezota tuya._

_Esta vez tienes toda la razón._

_Chicas, en qué momento nos iremos al castillo._

_En un momento más, sólo estamos esperando algo que los aldeanos quieren enviarle a Lucy._

_Muy bien, estoy un poco preocupado por la princesa, se veía un poco débil._

_Sí, pero no te angusties, Lucy está muy bien cuidada, Clef, Presea y Latís seguramente ya la atendieron._

_Sí, eso lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo._

_Kazuo, qué interés tienes en la princesa._

_Caldina, yo… este… bueno, pues la verdad es que ella me parece una chica muy linda, y me encantaría conocerla más, quizá podríamos ser amigos._

_¿Amigos?_

_Sí, claro, sé por lo que acaba de pasar, no sería capaz de intentar algo más, no me gustaría que ella saliera herida, es tan linda._

_Tienes razón, eres una buena persona Kazuo._

_Gracias Caldina._

Era verdad que Kazuo era muy guapo, fuerte, un gran comandante, según los comentarios de Geo y Zaz, pero por otro lado estaba Latís, la verdad no podías decir que conocías al espadachín mágico, difícilmente alguien podría decir tal cosa, sin embargo, él siempre había demostrado su interés por Lucy, y aunque ahora estuviera en una situación difícil, sobre todo por su manera de actuar, la princesa y el espadachín eran la pareja perfecta, eran esos opuestos que irrefrenablemente se atraen, acaso Kazuo podía realmente ser el tercero en discordia.

_En qué piensas Caldina_.

_En nada en particular, Ráfaga, es sólo que…_

_Que…_

_No lo sé, estaba pensando si podría pasar algo entre Lucy y el nuevo comandante, tú sabes a lo que me refiero, esas atenciones y las miradas, todo tiene un significado muy especial._

_Lo sé, pero no creo que él tenga una oportunidad, el corazón de la pequeña Lucy tiene un nombre escrito con fuego y aunque Latís no se lo merezca, la princesa no creo que pueda olvidarlo tan fácilmente y darse otra oportunidad._

_Aunque pensándolo bien, sería magnífico que hubiera un triángulo amoroso, te imaginas a Latís peleando por amor, eso es algo digno de verse._

_No lo sé, me temo que en caso de lucha alguien se retiraría inmediatamente, y temo decir que ese no sería el comandante._

_Tan cobarde crees a Latís._

_No lo creo cobarde, es sólo que si no peleó en un inicio, es poco probable que lo haga ahora, no lo crees._

_No estés tan seguro, creo que Latís se está esforzando, yo creo que en esta ocasión él sí haría algo, defendería su amor._

_Y qué pasaría si hiciera lo contrario, no me quiero ni imaginar la reacción de Lucy, sería devastador. Creo que lo mejor sería que Kazuo se mantuviera a una distancia considerable de la princesa._

_Pues a mí me gusta la idea del triángulo, además la pequeña merece otras posibilidades, Kazuo es un gran prospecto, me agrada pensar en la batalla que puede haber entre Latís y él._

_Amor, estás un poco loca, pero te amo por eso, sólo deseo que Lucy no sufra, es tan frágil y pequeña, me dolería verla sufrir de nuevo._

_En eso te equivocas, tiene una fortaleza que nadie de nosotros tiene ni conoce, es sólo que su corazón es demasiado sensible, ama tanto que eso termina por debilitarla, pero yo sé que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto, Lucy va a recuperar la alegría que haya perdido en estos días._

_Eso espero, Caldina, de todos modos nosotros estaremos ahí para ella, todas las veces que nos necesite._

_Eso sí, quiero mucho a esa niña, es tan dulce y tan cálida, ahora que lo pienso nunca sentí una calidez así, ni siquiera cuando el pilar era Esmeralda, ella es diferente._

Qué podría hacer para demostrarle a Lucy lo mucho que la amo, no puedo solamente llegar y decírselo, después de todo lo que la lastimé, sin embargo no puedo esperar a que ella se dé cuenta por sí sola, eso podría tardar un poco y no tengo tiempo, sobre todo con el comandante pisándome los talones, y además siempre hago comentarios tan acertados que podría terminar por alejarla, y eso no lo quiero.

Qué complicado es este asunto del amor, si tan sólo no me hubiera enamorado de Lucy ni ella de mí, pero de no ser así mi vida aún sería infeliz y vacía, ella significa todo para mí, cómo hacer para demostrarle lo importante que es para mí.

_Quizá algo romántico._

_¿Presea? Estabas leyendo mis pensamientos._

_Algo así, lo siento, eran muy fuertes, no me dejas concentrar._

_Mmm… no sé porque no te creo._

_No lo sé, pero quizá podrías organizar algo romántico, a la luz de la luna._

_Eso no va conmigo._

_No es para ti, señor "soy el centro del mundo", es para Lucy y estoy segura que eso le gustaría._

_Pero algo como qué._

_Que poca imaginación la tuya, podrías iniciar con una comida en el valle de las flores rojas, luego podrías llevarla a dar una vuelta en tu caballo y estando en el aire, con la luna como testigo declararle tu amor._

_Eso es demasiado… no sé cómo llamarlo… no creo que vaya conmigo._

_Ash… qué NO es para ti, deberías de sacrificarte, después de todo lo que has hecho mal._

_Yo no he hecho nada mal, sólo cometí algunos pequeños errores._

_¿Pequeños? Comparados con qué, Latís._

_Pues… bueno, quizá tengas razón, es sólo que me gustaría hacer algo más como yo, que ella sepa que yo lo preparé y pensé en ello, y eso que me propones no tiene nada de mí._

_En eso tienes razón, pero la verdad es que tú eres un poco lento, quizá deberías escuchar sugerencias._

_Eso es lo que hago, aunque no las pedí, alguien se metió en mis pensamientos sin mi permiso._

_Lo siento, yo sólo trato de ayudar, cabeza dura._

_Lo sé, lo sé, lamento mi comentario, Presea, por cierto, no sabes nada de las amigas de Lucy, quizá ellas puedan ayudarme._

_Ja, sí, sobre todo Marina, ella seguro te dará unos consejos sensacionales._

_Quizá no la guerrera del agua, pero sí Anaís, ella está de mi lado, puede ayudarme._

_No está de tu lado, nadie de hecho lo está, sólo queremos la felicidad de Lucy._

_Sea como sea, ella sí puede ayudarme, parece que me entiende un poco más._

_¡Hum!, está bien, pero aún no sabemos nada de ellos, sin embargo, no deben de tardar, ya es tarde. Por cierto, cómo está Lucy._

_Aún duerme, es un ángel._

_Eso lo sé, sólo espero que te des prisa Latís, no podemos asegurar nada con respecto a Lucy, quizá algo o alguien la hagan cambiar de opinión respecto al amor que siente por ti._

_Ya lo sé, pero no voy a dejar que eso pase._

_Eso esperamos todos._

Mi sueño había sido reparador, ya no me sentía cansada, de hecho estaba feliz, aún recordaba el día que había tenido, sin duda cosas muy buenas ocurrieron, sólo con recordar su cara, sus manos, sus brazos, su pecho… ah… estaba tan contenta, con él me sentía completa, radiante, sin embargo, él actuaba tan raro que me confundía, un momento era amabilísimo y otro era frío y distante, cómo podría saber sus sentimientos si era tan inconstante, aunque… quizá, él aún sentía algo por mí, eso podía ser, y tal vez aún hubiera una oportunidad para nuestro amor.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero por el momento esperaría, yo ya no podía arriesgar más, mi corazón estaba en sus manos, ahora era su momento, debía de tomar una decisión, sin importar nada, yo ya no podía luchar por él, pues había sido su elección alejarse de mí, y contra su resolución nada podía hacer, sin embargo, aún había posibilidades, lo sentía.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que llegamos al castillo, las amigas de Lucy deberían de estar por llegar, iría a esperarlas a la puerta, por el momento mi princesa dormía aún, como un ángel, era tan hermosa y debo reconocerlo, _tentadora_, debía salir de ahí antes de hacer algo indebido, aunque quizá podía hacer algo inocente, quería demostrarle mi amor, tal vez debía de darle una muestra de él.

Rodeé la cama, sus ojos seguían cerrados, su cara se veía tranquila y feliz, centré mi vista en mi objetivo, esos labios rojos y perfectamente delineados, me incliné hacia ella, cuidando no despertarla, sentí su aliento junto al mío, peligrosamente cerca, entonces mi boca tocó la suya, fue algo rápido, como el brillo de una estrella fugaz, pero sentí que algo se despertaba en mi interior, definitivamente estaba enamorado, y pronto esos labios serían míos, sólo míos.

¡Me había besado! ¡Por Dios!, mi primer beso y ni siquiera pude reaccionar, porque él lo había hecho creyéndome dormida. Qué pasaría ahora, lo amaba, lo amaba locamente.

_Al fin llegamos, estoy molida._

_Marina, no exageres, ni que hubiéramos hecho mucho._

_¡No! Soportar a todos esos niños, es no hacer mucho, disculpa, pero yo no aguanto tanto como tú._

_Pero te veías adorable Marina, parecía que estabas adquiriendo experiencia para el futuro._

_¡Qué! París, cómo se te ocurre decir eso, es una locura._

_Pero es cierto, Marina, te veías muy linda._

_Ascott, tú también. _–la cara de Ascott te dijo todo, así que mejor te callaste y esperaste que el rojo de tus mejillas desapareciera por sí sólo.

_Yo… lo siento, Marina._

_¡Ja ja ja! Ya no importa Ascott, yo sólo bromeaba. _–que momento tan embarazoso.

_Oigan chicas, no creen que deberíamos de ir a ver a la princesa._

_Mmmm… no lo sé, Kazuo, quizá Lucy está descansando, no sería bueno que la molestáramos._

_Pero… quizá podríamos ver si quiere comer algo, si le gustara tomar la merienda en nuestra compañía. _–sí, estaba desesperado, pero no me importaba, sabía que él estaba con ella y no quería dejarlo más tiempo a solas.

_¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje, Ascott?_

_¡Latís! Muy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo está la princesa?_

_Muy bien Ascott, gracias, por el momento está descansando._

_Oye espadachín mágico, no habrás dejado sola a nuestra amiga, o ¿sí?_

_Yo… bueno, sí, pero está dormida, pensé que les gustaría verla, por eso vine a buscarlas._

_Muchas gracias Latís, ahora mismo iremos a verla._

_Podemos acompañarlas._

_No creo que sea lo mejor comandante, la princesa está un poco débil, así que lo mejor sería que los demás esperaran hasta mañana para ver a la princesa._

_Está bien, me parece lo mejor también, sólo estaba un poco preocupado por ella._

_No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Kazuo, todos estamos muy al pendiente de ella._

_De eso no me queda ninguna duda._

Su rostro parecía diferente, juraría que casi estaba sonriendo, eso no me gustaba, habían pasado suficiente tiempo juntos como para una reconciliación y no permitirías que eso pasara, no estaba en tus planes y tendrías que actuar rápido, si él no quería dejarte verla encontrarías la manera de colarte en su habitación, quizá más tarde, en la noche.

_Y cómo está Lucy._

_Ella está bien, Anaís, sólo un poco cansada, pero lleva dormida desde que llegó, de hecho se quedó dormida durante el viaje, yo creo que estará bien con un poco más de descanso._

_Tú crees que sólo es cansancio._

_Claro, Marina, Clef y Presea piensan lo mismo, no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparnos._

_Pobre Lucy, debe de estar agotado, ha hecho tanto en tan poco tiempo._

_El uso de la magia requiere mucha fuerza y creo que la princesa utilizó demasiada de su energía cuando llegaron y después… bueno, ustedes saben lo que paso._

_Cómo olvidarlo y pensar que fue por culpa de cierta personita._

_Sé que tienes razón, Marina, todo fue mi culpa, sin embargo espero me des una oportunidad, quiero enmendar mi error._

_Tú no me importas, pero Lucy te quiere, y si puedo ayudar en algo, aún en contra de mi voluntad, sólo dime._

_Te lo agradezco mucho, Marina, y también a ti, Anaís, prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, se los prometo._

_A nosotros no tienes que prometernos nada, pero más te vale no lastimar a Lucy, si no, te juro que me las vas a pagar._

_Gracias, chicas._ –estaba feliz, completo, bueno, no del todo, pero pronto sería así, nada podía interponerse en mi camino.

Dios mío, me besó y sus labios son suaves, cálidos, dulces, había sido lo más maravilloso en mi vida y sentí amor cuando nuestras bocas se unieron, él me amaba, tal y como yo lo pensé, y quizá, sólo quizá, aún podíamos estar juntos, ese no había sido un beso de despedida, quería sentir sus labios otra vez y esta vez ser parte del beso, deseaba responderle con todo mi amor.

De repente la puerta sonó, no pude evitar un sobresalto, estaba pensando en él, así que tarde en contestar, y cuando por fin abrieron la puerta, ahí estaba él, sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, estaban calientes y mis manos estaban inquietas, pero no venía solo, tras él entraron mis amigas, Anaís y Marina, nunca pensé que verlas me decepcionaría tanto, las quería mucho, pero en ese momento hubiera deseado estar sola con él y hablar, hablar hasta dejar todo claro y terminar con un beso, uno de verdad.

_¡Hola Lucy! ¿Cómo estás?_

_Bien, gracias, Marina._

_Acaso no nos vas a preguntar cómo nos fue a nosotras._

_Sí, claro, perdona mi descortesía._

_Princesa, la dejo con sus amigas, cualquier cosa llámeme, mi alcoba está aquí enseguida._

_No, no tienes que irte, Latís, si quieres puedes quedarte._

_¡Lucy!_

_Le agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento, princesa, pero prefiero ir a mi alcoba, de todos modos estaré pendiente de usted._

_Mi nombre es Lucy, Latís, recuerdas._

_Claro, disculpa, Lucy. Estaré cerca por si necesitas algo._

_Podrías venir en unos momentos, quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas._

_Claro, Lucy, les daré un rato a solas._

_¡Muchas Gracias!_

_Oye Lucy, qué quieres preguntarle a Latís._

_¿Qué?_

_Dijiste que tenías unas preguntas._

_Eh… bueno… no es nada, sólo quiero saber cuándo empezaran los entrenamiento y si le preguntó a Clef sobre Kaminari, Latís me dijo que quizá podría aprender a convocarlo._

_Ah… me parece que nuestra amiga por primera vez en su vida nos está mintiendo, tú qué crees, Anaís._

_Yo creo lo mismo, pero si tiene razones para hacerlo, no me quejo, sólo espero un final feliz después de todo esto._

_¡Hey! Me están llamando mentirosa._

_Oh, vamos, Lucy, no pensaras que íbamos a creer eso de los entrenamiento, o sí._

_Pues es la verdad, ustedes son unas chicas muy malpensadas, además olvidan que él ya no me quiere, cómo pueden ser tan crueles, no es justo._

_Lo sentimos mucho Lucy, pero tal vez eso de que no te quiere sea una mentira, tú sabes, los hombres son un poco torpes, quizá Latís sea más torpe que la mayoría._

_Marina, no digas eso, él no es torpe, aunque está vez me gustaría que tuvieras razón._

_Así será, Lucy, tú confía._

_Está bien, pero dejemos de hablar de mí, cuéntenme cómo les fue el día de hoy, cómo estuvo la tarde con los aldeanos._

_Muy bien, Lucy, todos fueron muy amables, de hecho te trajimos algo que nos dieron los aldeanos para ti._

_¡Un regalo!_

_Sí, es algo muy lindo._

La verdad es que las chicas siempre me hacían sentir bien, en verdad esperaba que Latís por fin se decidiera a estar conmigo, de no ser así, tendría que darle una mano, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta, no después del beso de esta tarde.

_Chicas, vean, es bellísimo._

_Sí, es muy hermoso, Lucy, es un trueno rojo, es como si fuera un rubí, es tan lindo._

Era una hermosa piedra roja tallada en forma de trueno, no había visto nada más hermoso e increíblemente era un emblema de los dos, mi color y su símbolo, estábamos los dos y eso me ponía feliz.

_Tendré que ir a agradecer esto personalmente, es tan bello, seguro que tengo una cadena por aquí para usarlo._

_Sería mejor usarlo en la muñeca, una pequeña pulsera serviría muy bien._

_Tienes razón, Anaís, estoy segura que por aquí vi una pulsera, no se imaginan el monto de cosas que tengo, nunca en mi vida he tenido tanta ropa y accesorios, pareciera una princesa._

_Lucy, que comentario tan tanto, eres una princesa, LA princesa de Céfiro._

_¡Jajaja! Es cierto, siempre lo olvido, es tan raro._

_Aquí está la pulsera, es perfecta, no lo creen chicas._

_Se ve increíble, Lucy, es muy hermoso._

_Que bello regalo, nunca me hubiera imaginado recibir algo así._

_Los aldeanos nos dijeron que era un símbolo de la fuerza del pilar, que ya no eras sólo fuego, no entendí esa parte. _–Eso era, la fuerza del pilar era el amor, y en primer lugar, mi amor por él.

_Marina, Marina, lo entenderás luego._

_De qué hablas, Anaís._

_De nada, amiga, pero lo mejor será que dejemos descansar a Lucy, la pobre tiene mucho que pensar, o no Lucy._

_Un poco, Anaís, pero me encanta tenerlas conmigo._

_A nosotras nos encanta estar contigo, pero la verdad es que también estoy un poco cansada._

_Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también, esos niños tienen demasiada energía._

_Pobre, Marina, ya veremos si opinas lo mismo en unos años, cuando tus hechiceritos anden correteando por ahí._

_Yo… ¡Cómo se les ocurre eso! Ya déjenme en paz, de acuerdo._

_Claro, Marina._

_Ash… son insoportables cuando se ponen así._

_¡Jajaja! _–no había nada mejor que tener a mis amigas conmigo, las amaba, y sin ellas no hubiera llegado hasta aquí, sin embargo, me preguntaba qué pasaría el día en que tuviéramos que regresar, ya no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, no si él no podía venir conmigo.

Era extraño el comportamiento de Latís, algo me decía que por fin había abierto los ojos y eso era peligroso, no quería que mis planes se arruinaran, aunque en estricto sentido mi deseo era ver feliz a Lucy no podía creer que su felicidad estuviera a lado del espadachín mágico, la verdad es que era una hombre demasiado frío y reservado como para complacer a una dama como Lucy, ella era tan diferente, alegre, dulce, cálida, hermosa, simplemente perfecta.

Si no quería que me ganaran en esta batalla por el corazón de la dulce princesa cefiriana tendría que arriesgar todo, eso implicaba ser astuto, rápido y sobre todo eficaz.

_Supongo que una vista de cortesía en este momento no estaría mal, aún es temprano y no estaría de más asegurarme de que la princesa está bien y que no necesita nada. _–Aunque claro que necesitaba algo, a mí, lo más importante, ya veríamos si Latís podía ser rival para mí, no me importaba ser un poco inoportuno tenía que hacer ver a Lucy lo bien que podríamos estar juntos, tendría que enterrar, no, mejor sería decir, desterrar, todos los sentimiento que Lucy guarda hacia el espadachín mágico.

Estaba tan contenta que sólo pensaba en él, en sus labios, estaba volviéndome loca imaginándome cómo sería nuestro primer beso, bueno, el primer beso serio, donde los dos participáramos, sentía como mis mejillas ardían al pensar en sus brazos alrededor mío y lo mejor de todo sus labios sobre los míos, la verdad es que nunca había tenido mi primer beso, así que seguro sería muy inexperta, pero él podría enseñarme todo, sería la mejor discípula, estaba segura que mi amor por él me ayudaría en mi tarea de aprender a complacerlo.

Mi imaginación viajaba sin freno, una escena remplazaba a otra y todas juntas me parecían maravillosas, cómo sería todo, cuando él y yo por fin estuviéramos juntos, sin impedimentos, sin otra necesidad u obligación que amarnos por el resto de nuestras vidas, yo sacrificaría todo con tal de estar con él para siempre, nada me importaba más que sentirme segura y completa a su lado.

_¡Latís!_

Moría por ir a su alcoba y por fin hablarle de mis sentimientos, de mi amor por ella, de mi entrega total, de mi necesidad de sentirla cerca por siempre, pero me aterraba, ya no el rechazo, sino mi reacción, en la tarde no había resistido besarla, le había robado un beso mientras dormía y aunque tocar sus labios había sido la gloria para mí, sabía que había aún muchos placeres que desconocía y la calidez de ella me obligaba a imaginar.

_¿Cómo puede uno estar tan enamorado?_ –Era la primera vez que me hacía preguntas de ese estilo, pero en qué otra podía pensar cuando ella estaba a sólo unos pasos de mí, la necesitaba, la quería, pero sobre todo _la amaba_.

_Mejor la voy a ver, si no hago algo me muero._

De pronto escuché como llamaban a mi puerta, mi corazón se detuvo para comenzar a latir como loco, seguro era él, nadie más podía buscarme a esta hora.

_Adelante_.

_Buenas noches, Lucy. _–Era mi segunda desilusión, no era él, era Kazuo, no quería verlo ahora, de hecho no quería verlo, ni ahora ni nunca, si Latís lo veía, quizá me molestaría y no deseaba eso, no ahora que todo podría solucionarse.

_Ah… Hola, Kazuo, cómo estuvo tu viaje_. –tonta, por qué inicié la conversación.

_Muy bien, Lucy, te perdiste toda la diversión, los aldeanos del último sector estuvieron muy divertidos, creo que todos tuvimos un gran tiempo, aunque, claro, te echamos mucho de menos, nada es igual sin ti._ –y sin _él_, qué pasaría y si venía ahora y encontraba a Kazuo conmigo, en _mi_ alcoba, santo cielo, quería que se fuera, que se fuera YA.

_Es una lástima._

_Vaya que lo es, hicieron algunos juegos, sobre todo por los niños, tus amigas fueron muy solicitadas por los pequeños, no sabes cómo andaban tras ellas, como abejas tras la miel, la pobre Marina se notaba un poco cansada después de todas esas diversiones, Ascott intentaba ayudarla, pero no tuvo tanto éxito como ella, ni siquiera su magia atrajo a los pequeños, como la belleza de Marina, aunque claro, tu belleza no estuvo ahí para opacarla._ –De qué estaba hablando, se suponía que venía a ser encantador, no sólo a decir una sarta de idioteces que la estaban aburriendo, seguro sus amigas ya le habían contado con respecto al viaje.

_Pero siento aburrirte con todo esto, seguro Anaís y Marina ya te pusieron al tanto._

_Sí, claro._

_Y te gustó el regalo de los aldeanos, supe que te habían enviado algo._

_Sí, es un hermoso dije, de hecho lo estoy usando ahora mismo._

_De verdad, podría verlo. _–Eso era, ahora tenía mi oportunidad de acercarme.

_Claro, las chicas me recomendaron que lo usara en una pulsera, es en verdad hermoso._

De repente se me había olvidado que quería que Kazuo se fuera, en cuanto mencionó el dije no pude pensar en otra cosa que en Latís y en mí, eso me distrajo lo bastante como para permitir que el comandante se acercara mucho a mí, a una distancia bastante peligrosa, de pronto entendí que él sólo buscaba un pretexto para acercarse a mí y me arrepentí de mi inocencia, no podía dejar que Latís me viera tan cerca de él, y si se molestaba.

_El dije es en verdad muy lindo, princesa, una pieza muy valiosa, aunque no tanto como usted, la piedra intenta igualar la belleza y el fuego de sus ojos, pero éstos la opacan claramente._ –Él no estaba interesado en mi dije, ahora se había puesto a mi altura y estaba tan cerca, era en verdad apuesto, no podía pensar en eso, si Latís llega todo esto puede acabar muy mal, Dios, ayúdame, no quiero lastimar a Kazuo, es una gran persona, pero Latís es todo para mí, como hago para alejarlo, no quiero ser ruda, además dudo mucho poder serlo.

_Princesa, no esté nerviosa, por favor, déjeme demostrarle lo interesado que estoy en usted, no quiero molestarla, en verdad, esas no son mis intenciones, permíteme acercarme, Lucy, sé que puedo hacerte feliz._

Hoy nada podría salir mal, o eso pensaba hasta que vi abierta la puerta de la alcoba de la princesa, quién podría estar con ella, no era tarde, pero se supone que todos teníamos instrucciones de dejar descansar a la princesa, y estoy seguro que ninguno de nosotros la molestaríamos, pero no podía decir lo mismo de nuestros invitados, de uno en especial.

Abrí la puerta y entonces lo vi de pie frente a ella, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, eso estaba fuera de mis límites, no podía soportar que el capitán maravilla se acercara así a mi princesa, acaso no le había quedado claro que debía estar lejos de ella.

_Kazuo, por favor, creo que lo mejor es que te retires, estoy un poco cansada y en verdad necesito descansar, tal vez podíamos hablar de esto luego._

_Pero Lucy, no crees que es un buen momento, yo estoy muy interesado en ti y sé que tú no me eres indiferente, puede ser que estés confundida por Latís, pero piensa, Lucy, acaso él te quiere, te dejo sola, Lucy, no se merece que pienses en él, no voy a decir que soy mejor que él, pero dame una oportunidad._

CÓMO SE ATREVÍA A HABLARLE ASÍ A LUCY, ACASO ERA IDIOTA, Y QUÉ SABÍA DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS O DE LOS DE ELLA. LO MATARÍA JURO QUE LO MATARÍA.

_Kazuo, no lo sé, por favor, déjame pensar, prometo que hablaremos luego._

_Está bien, princesa, por el momento te dejare pensar, pero antes de irme me gustaría darte algo._

_Claro, Kazuo_. –Extendí mi mano, esperaba, quizá, un presente, todo menos lo que pasó a continuación.

En el momento en que oí la última frase me dispuse a entrar y entonces él hizo algo que no esperaba, algo _muy_ estúpido.

Él tomó mi mano, estaba muy nerviosa, se acercó más a mí, si eso era posible y su cabeza adelantó aún más su cuerpo, de repente su aliento estaba cercano al mío y me aterró la idea de que intentara besarme, no deseaba sus labios, quería ser besada, pero no por él, entonces, me paralizó la idea de que se acercara aún más, no podía hacer nada, no quería gritar porque Latís vendría y habría problemas, pero no podía permitir que me besara, ¿qué debí hacer?

Su aliento era cálido, tal y como pensaba, estaba nerviosa, me gustó sentirla temblar a mi tacto, en verdad deseaba sus labios, incliné mi cabeza ahora estaba a nada de besarla.

¡No, no, no, no, no! Quería gritar, moverme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba asustada, aterrada, y entonces pasó, sus labios se habían acercado a mí y cuando esperaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos…

Eso nunca, él intentaba besarla y eso no pasaría, no frente a mí, me dejé cegar por una furia que nunca había sentido antes y entonces hice algo muy arriesgado.

En el momento que Kazuo estaba a punto de finalizar su avance un trueno se escuchó dentro de mi alcoba y una luz cegadora pasó rozándome.

Mi acción había sido una idiotez, podía haberla lastimado, pero no me importo, sólo no quería que la tocara, eso no podía permitirlo, ella era _mía._

Mi asombro fue mayúsculo, Latís estaba de pie en la entrada de mi habitación, sus ojos me daban miedo, nunca lo había visto así, mi cuerpo temblaba, esto no podía ser nada bueno.

Sin duda los truenos eran presagio de tormenta, yo acabada de empezar una.

**¡HOLA! De nuevo ando por acá, ahora me tarde mucho menos en volver, sé que prometí acabar pronto mi historia, pero decidí regresar a mi labor de "escritora" en pleno semestre de la universidad y eso me dificultó muchísimo mi labor creadora, lamento haberlas hecho esperar, pero en estas vacaciones espero tener el tiempo y la inspiración para acabar, ahora sí, de una vez por todas, este fic.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Aburrido? ¿Interesante? ¿Les quedé a deber? ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara ahora?**

**Yo no puedo creer la acción de Latís, definitivamente los celos son MALOS, pero en él todo se perdona, ¿no lo creen? Además Kazuo se lo buscó, cómo se le ocurre intentar besar a Lucy, eso no se hace.**

**Pero, en fin, por el momento sólo les dejo esta probadita, espero les haya gustado y puedan decirme que les gustaría que pasara a continuación, ahora prometo ponerme a trabajar en serio, y no defraudarlas más.**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias Anahis por estar tan al pendiente de mi fic, te lo agradezco mucho, espero te guste esta pequeña actualización.**

**Por favor, no vayan a pensar que no me acorde de las demás, a todas les doy las gracias por ser tan lindas conmigo y darme un poquito de su tiempo.**

**¡MIL GRACIAS!: Nelly, Camila Fanel, Ninfa 07, Konyshiwa, Lizileth, Hikari-ni, y todas las demás chicas que han hecho el favor de escribirme y a las que no, también.**

**Esperen actualización pronto, ahora sí, lo prometo.**


	10. Planes de ¿cita?

_¡Latís!_

_Clef, esa energía, qué pasa._

_Fue Latís, utilizó uno de sus ataques dentro del palacio, en la alcoba de Lucy._

_¿¡Qué!_

_Calma, no siento nada raro en la energía de la princesa, qué habrá pasado._

_El comandante._

_Él qué._

_Qué pondría tan mal a Latís cómo para usar su magia dentro del castillo, cerca de ella, además._

_Tienes razón, lo mejo será darnos prisa._

_Temo que eso no ayudara, pobre Lucy._

_¡Vamos!_

¡Dios! Estaba muerta de miedo, él sólo había entrado y atacado a Kazuo, no niego lo oportuno de su acción, pero fue tan repentino, además estaba el hecho de que ahora, muy probablemente, el comandante de Autozam estuviera herido, y si los demás lo tomaban como una afrenta, si esto traía consecuencias para Céfiro, eso me aterraba, amaba a Latís, más que a mí misma, pero no podía arriesgar a todo el planeta por mi amor, eso nunca lo haría, sería tan injusto, tan egoísta.

¿Cómo pude hacer algo tan estúpido? Atacar a Kazuo cuando estaba a sólo milímetros de ella, además, bastaba con anunciar mi presencia, ese imbécil nunca hubiera sido capaz de tocarla conmigo enfrente, ¿o sí? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? La cara de Lucy me mostraba sólo miedo y preocupación, yo no quería producir esos sentimientos en ella, sólo quería amarla, sin ningún impedimento y sin ningún intruso cerca, ¿por qué Kazuo tuvo que atravesarse en el camino? Además, cómo es que no pude contenerme, sólo lo vi y quise matarlo, tomarlo con mis propias manos. ¡Dios! ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

En un segundo había pasado del pretendiente audaz a un completo imbécil tirado en el suelo, estaba molesto conmigo y con él, cómo se había atrevido a atacarme de esa manera, por fortuna aún tenía puesta mi armadura, pero de no haber sido así podía en este momento estar muerto, nunca había visto a alguien tan furioso, me atacó aún arriesgando la seguridad de Lucy, nunca me hubiera imaginado que su amor fuera tan grande, sólo comparable con los celos que sintió, pobre hombre, pero ni eso me detendría, no pienso dejarte el camino libre, Latís.

_Ahhh…_

_Kazuo, ¿estás bien?_

Qué, por qué se preocupaba por él, eso no estaba bien, no quería que se ocupara de él, sino de mí, no tendría que estar al pendiente de su salud, yo estaba ahí y me sentía mal, mucho peor que el comandante, de eso estaba seguro, nunca antes había sentido un malestar como este, algo me quemaba por dentro, sentía un volcán en mi pecho.

_Princesa, usted está bien._

_Sí, no te preocupes por mí, por favor ve a buscar a Clef._

_Pero…_

_Latís, te lo suplico, ahora no, sólo busca a Clef o a Anaís, tu ataque es muy poderoso, no sé que tanto daño pudo haberle causado._

Cómo debía reaccionar, todo había sido tan rápido, la verdad es que mi deseo era correr a los brazos de Latís, pero no podía dejar a Kazuo, él era el que estaba herido, después de todo, recibir un ataque de Latís no es cualquier cosa.

¡Dios! Después del susto ahora estaba contenta, si él no sintiera nada por mí no hubiera actuado así de impulsivo, él que era tan controlado y pensaba todo, ahora había sido incluso imprudente, ¡me quería!

¿Por qué no le había gritado como a mí? Acaso era tanto su amor, pero como alguien podía amar tanto a otro alguien que simplemente le había dado la espalda, eso era algo incomprensible, yo no podría hacerlo, no tenía ningún sentido para mí, aunque al menos se había quedado a mi lado, eso ya era algo.

Sé que enojarme sería una estupidez, pero no podía evitar quererla a mi lado y no al lado de él, sin embargo su reacción había sido diferente a la que tuvo con Kazuo, a mí no me había gritado, ni siquiera la sentí molesta, sólo preocupaba, en cambio con él había estallado como una pequeña fiera, eso significaba algo, algo importante. Ahora sólo debía concentrarme, todo debía salir bien, no podía hacer nada estúpido.

_Control, Latís, control._

_¡Por Dios, Latís! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

_Nada grave, Presea, tranquilízate, por favor._

_¡Nada grave! Utilizaste tu magia en la alcoba de Lucy y dices que no fue nada grave, cómo puede ser eso._

_No le paso nada a la princesa, por eso no es nada grave, puedes tranquilizarte._

_Y si no le pasó nada a la princesa, podrías decirme a quien sí le pasó algo._

_Al comandante maravilla._

_Latís._

_Vamos, Presea, no querías que hiciera algo, ya lo hice, impedí que el imbécil ese besara a mi princesa._

En definitiva, Latís era alguien extraordinario, podía pasar de la persona más seria y controlada a un energúmeno celoso, ahora entendía porque Lucy estaba enamorada de él, era sin duda alguien especial, lleno de sorpresas.

_Latís, sabes lo que esto puede ocasionar, atacaste sin razón aparente a un comandante del planeta Autozam, entiendes lo que esto puede acarrearnos._

_Sí, pero no me importa Clef, no iba a permitir que la tocara, él no._

_Pero…_

_Ya basta, Clef, Latís tiene razón, por primera vez en su vida, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras._

_Mujeres…_

_¡Hey!_

Agradeciste mentalmente a Presea, era una persona muy cercana a Lucy, su amiga, tener su aprobación y respaldo significaba algo bueno y aunque Clef no se mostraba muy de acuerdo estabas seguro que tampoco se pondría en tu contra, era tu amigo, se preocupaba por ti y sobre todo por Lucy, tu acción estaba justificada, al menos en parte y eso ya era algo.

_Y la princesa, ella está bien._

_Lucy está en perfectas condiciones, me pidió que te buscara, por eso iba en dirección a tu recámara, ella se quedó con el comandante, creo que está un poco adolorido, nada grave, traía su armadura, por suerte para él._

_¿La dejaste sola con él?_

_Sí, él ya no es peligroso, lo sé, lo siento._

_Demasiada confianza también puede ser peligrosa, Latís. Lucy puede quererte, pero el romanticismo del comandante puede hacerla dudar, además, un hombre herido siempre puede resultar demasiado convincente._

_¿Por qué lo dices, Presea?_

_Eh… por nada en particular, Clef. _–Recordaste la pelea con Debonair, Clef estaba tan débil, se veía tan desprotegido, tan cansado, querías hacer algo por él, ayudarlo, brindarle todo tu cariño, tu protección, tu amor.

_Eso paso porque tú ya me amabas._

_¡Oye! ¡Deja de leer mis pensamiento! Eso es injusto._

_Lo siento, amor, me fue imposible no hacerlo._

_Basta ya de charla, por favor, mejor démonos prisa, así Lucy no está con él más tiempo del necesario._

_Kazuo, veme, cómo estás, ¿puedes hablar?_

_Ahh…, sí, estoy, ah…, bien, sólo me duele un poco el pecho._

_Afortunadamente aún tenías tu armadura, no me quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido así._

_¿Te preocupas por mí, Lucy?_

_Claro que sí, Kazuo, eres parte de mis amigos, mi deber es preocuparme por ti._

_No quiero ser tu amigo, Lucy, lo sabes, no es así._

_Por favor, no es momento, no te esfuerces, estás débil, debes descansar, en un momento vendrá Clef o Anaís, ellos te curaran rápidamente._

_Eso no me preocupa, si tuviera que estar herido para tenerte a mi lado yo mismo me lastimaría para que nunca te fueras._

_No digas eso, no me gusta verte así, ni a ti ni a nadie._

_Lucy, por qué no te molestaste con Latís como lo hiciste conmigo cuando ocurrió el incidente del caballo._

_Yo…_

_Aún lo amas._

_Sí, mucho._

_No recuerdas lo que te hizo, acaso no te importa su indiferencia, en verdad crees que él te ama._

_No… no lo sé, Kazuo, pero que puedo hacer, mi corazón late muy rápido cada vez que él está cerca de mí, mi mundo empieza y termina con él, es tan fuerte lo que siento._

_Y no crees que merezcas algo más que las simples migajas que él te ofrece._

_¿Cómo?_

_Lucy, acaso no ves que no le importas, yo hablé con él hoy y no le importas, le pregunté acerca de su relación y sólo me dio evasivas y cuando le comenté mis sentimientos me dijo que eras una mujer libre, NO le importas, Lucy, por favor, date cuenta._

De repente las palabras que habías escuchado en su viaje regresaron a tu memoria: _ella es libre_, él lo había dicho, no reconoció sus sentimientos enfrente de Kazuo, simplemente le había dicho que podía cortejarte, por qué entonces te había besado, por qué había atacado al comandante cuando iba a besarte, se sentía obligado o en verdad te amaba, por qué dudabas. Quizá, sólo quizá, Kazuo tenía razón, Latís te daba migajas de amor, ¿podrías vivir con sólo eso, o buscarías otra cosa?

_Lucy, escucha, sé que apenas te conozco, para ti soy un intruso, un desconocido, pero puedo ver lo valiosa que eres, dame una sola oportunidad, no pido mucho, sólo permíteme tratarte, conocerte, y date la oportunidad de conocerme, puedo ser mejor de lo que piensas, quizá yo sea la opción que buscas, no te conformes con poco, Lucy, eres hermosa, lista, fuerte, te mereces más que simple lástima._

Qué decisión tan difícil, amabas a Latís, eso era una verdad irrefutable, pero ¿él te amaba con la misma intensidad?, por qué a veces te huía, otras simplemente actuaba indiferente y otras era tierno y complaciente, no tenía sentido, no querías vivir toda tu vida llena de incertidumbres, entendías que a veces las personas tuvieran buenos y malos momentos, pero desde que llegaste Latís había tenido más malos momentos que buenos, momentos de indecisión, de duda, de odio, ¿querías eso para ti?

_Princesa, Clef y Presea ya están aquí_.

_Clef, podrías ver al comandante, parece no ser nada grave, pero quisiera asegurarme._

_Enseguida, Lucy, no te preocupes, si está consciente es un buen indicio, debo decir que los ataques de Latís no suelen permitir que alguien abra los ojos inmediatamente, pero al parecer Kazuo es un tipo resistente._

_Lucy, pequeña, tranquilízate, ya verás que no es nada, Clef terminara de curar a Kazuo en dos segundos._

_Gracias, Presea._

_Princesa, necesita algo, seguramente está cansada, si quiere puede llevarla a una alcoba separada, o trasladar al comandante._

_No, gracias, Latís, todo está bien, sólo esperare a que Clef termine con Kazuo, después llamare a Geo y Zaz para que lo ayuden a ir a sus habitaciones, más tarde quiero hablar contigo, de acuerdo, en seguida que hayamos terminado te espero en el jardín._

_Está bien princesa, si no le molesta la esperare en el jardín, no creo que sea de ayuda aquí._

_Me parece bien, Latís, retírate, pero por favor no te vayas a marchar sin hablar conmigo._

_De ningún modo, princesa. La estaré esperando._

_Oigan, chicas, no creen que deberíamos hacer algo para ayudar a Latís y a Lucy._

_A que te refieres, París._

_Tú sabes, Marian, creo que los dos son el uno para el otro, pero él es un demasiado serio y ella podría no captar su mensaje._

_Mi amiga no es ninguna tonta._

_No digo eso, Marina, es sólo que… bueno, ninguno de nosotros conoce mucho a Latís, pero es un hombre muy serio, difícilmente muestra sus sentimientos, algunas veces, pareciera que está hecho de piedra, no se inmuta ante nada, ninguno de nosotros logró sacarle una palabra de amor o cariño acerca de Lucy en este año, es como si no sintiera nada._

_Eso no es cierto, Latís es callado, pero pensaba en Lucy muy a menudo._

_Cierto, olvidaba que aquí el pequeño Ascott es un amigo cercano de nuestro misterioso espadachín._

_No soy su amigo, pero he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco, como mi maestro siempre se preocupo por mí y pude observarlo de cerca, a veces notaba tristeza en sus ojos, se ponía pensativo, no me imagino otro asunto que lo pusiera tan taciturno como Lucy, he vuelto a ver esa mirada ahora que tiene problemas con ella._

_Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de Latís._

_Creo que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos y mucho menos imaginamos de Latís._

_Eso es cierto, sólo quisiera poder ayudarlo, en verdad lo aprecio, a pesar de su forma de ser tan misteriosa._

_Pues yo debo de admitir que no me agrada del todo, pero es cierto que Lucy lo ama, así que prefiero ayudarlo que ver sufrir a mi amiga, lo ama tanto que durante todo este año no dejó de pensar en él un solo día, era como si sólo viviera gracias a su recuerdo._

_Ustedes no hicieron lo mismo chicas._

_Claro, pero me preocupa que Lucy hasta el momento sólo haya recibido desilusiones._

_En eso tienes razón, pero mejor pensemos una estrategia._

_Quizá podríamos preparar una cita._

_¿Cita?_

_Si, podríamos buscar un lugar romántico, lindo, donde los dos pudieran estar juntos y hablaran sobre sus cuestiones, así podrían resolver sus problemas._

_Eso sería una buena idea, Anaís._

_Pero donde._

_El jardín de las flores rojas._

_Y eso donde queda._

_Está muy cerca de la primera aldea, es un jardín que los aldeanos crearon en honor a la princesa, está lleno de diferentes flores que tienen en común el color rojo, que es el color de la princesa._

_Esa es una magnífica idea, podríamos preparar un pequeño almuerzo para que compartan mientras hablan._

_Muy bien, eso haremos, cuando creen que sea un buen día._

_Dentro de una semana._

_Eso no es mucho tiempo, Ascott._

_No creo que podamos hacerlo antes de todos modos._

_¿Por qué?_

_Si tenemos en cuenta todas las ocupaciones que tendrá la princesa, es decir, las reuniones con el consejo, su entrenamiento, no creo que le quede mucho tiempo libre, sin embargo, dentro de una semana, seguramente podríamos hablar con ella para arreglar una cita, ella obviamente no sospechara nada, aunque tenemos que decirle a Latís, no creen._

_Sí, claro, a ver si ese espadachín torpe se pone atento y hace las cosas bien._

_¡Jajaja! Pobre Latís, se nota que no lo soportas, Marina._

_La verdad… bueno, pero eso no importa, si hace feliz a Lucy me olvidare de todo lo que hizo, sólo así podre aceptarlo, antes seguiré vigilándolo muy de cerca._

_Vamos, Marina, ya deja de pensar mal de Latís, ahora hay que concentrarse en planear nuestra cita, como menciona Ascott que no podremos hacerlo hasta dentro de una semana, tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer algo lindo, incluso podríamos construir algo en el bosque, así ellos tendrían más privacidad._

_¿Privacidad? Y para qué._

_No contestaré eso, Marina, necesitan hablar y honestamente no creo que un día sea suficiente, si construimos algo como una cabaña podrían pasar la noche sin ningún problema._

_Pero…_

_Marina, ni lo menciones, yo no estaba pensando en eso, sólo quiero darles la oportunidad de hablar, de aclarar sus sentimientos, creo que en verdad lo necesitan._

_Que lista es mi dulce, Anaís._

_Gracias, París, ahora creo que deberíamos hablar con Latís para plantearle nuestro plan, en dónde podrá estar._

_En los jardines._

_Cómo sabes._

_Es su lugar favorito, quizá puede comunicarme con él, así sabré bien donde está._

_Menos plática y más acción, pequeño Ascott._

_Ahora mismo, París, no desesperes._

De qué querrá hablarme la princesa, me preocupa, pero ella estaba tranquila, no parecía estar angustiada, ni mucho menos, sin embargo esa seriedad tampoco me anima mucho, no se parecía en nada a la Lucy de siempre, qué puede tenerla tan pensativa, noté algo diferente en sus ojos, no sé si fue preocupación, quizá, sólo estaba pensando en el comandante, esa idea me desagrada, pero debo reconocer que mis actos fueron muy irracionales, atacarlo así como así, sin preocuparme de las consecuencias, no sé en que estaba pensado, fui tan imbécil, tan impulsivo, todo eso me provocaba Lucy, mi pequeña y adorada Lucy.

_Latís._

_Qué pasa, Ascott._

_Las guerreras, París y yo necesitamos hablar contigo, dónde estás._

_Dime que está ocurriendo._

_No es nada grave, de hecho es algo bueno, dime dónde estás._

_Voy camino a los jardines, los puedo ver ahí._

_Ahí te vemos._

Qué estaría pasando, ¿algo bueno?, esos cuatro juntos, tramando algo, no me parecía algo bueno por ningún lado, aunque Ascott y Anaís son personas muy inteligentes y sensatas, esa es mi única tranquilidad, pero París y Marina no podían tener buenas intenciones, eran tan impulsivos, a veces tan infantiles.

¡Dios!, ¿en qué líos estoy a punto de meterme?

_Clef, cómo está Kazuo._

_Está bien, Lucy, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sólo fue un pequeño susto, espero que los chicos de Autozam no tomen represalias por esta acción de Latís._

_¿Crees que lo hagan?_

_No se preocupen, yo entiendo el modo de actuar de Latís, debe proteger a la princesa y yo soy un invitado, no debo de tomarme tantas atribuciones y libertades._

_No digas eso, Kazuo, tú eres uno de mis amigos, Latís se extralimito con su comportamiento._

_No, princesa, como le digo, Latís actúo como cualquier guardia decente tendría que actuar, por nuestra parte no teman ninguna represalia, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes._

_Nosotros no tenemos ningún problema con ustedes, comandante, para nosotros todos ustedes son amigos, eso lo sabe, no es así,_

_Te lo agradezco, Clef, también ustedes son nuestros amigos._

_Bueno, lo mejor será que Geo y Zaz venga para acompañarlo a su habitación, no crees, Clef._

_No se preocupe por mí, princesa, puedo irme solo a mis habitaciones._

_No, por favor, me preocuparía mucho, los chicos vendrán en un momento, mientras recuéstate en mi cama, es muy cómoda._

_Muchas gracias, princesa._

_Lucy, me gusta que me digan por mi nombre, eso lo sabes, o no Kazuo._

_Sí, disculpa, Lucy, es sólo que… nada, olvídalo._

_Ya les pedí a los chicos que vinieran, estaban por aquí así que llegaran en cuestión de un par de minutos._

_Lucy, puedes venir un momento._

_Dime, Kazuo, necesitas algo._

_Por favor, piensa en lo que te he dicho, no te presionare, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, sabes que debo de regresar a Autozam, en tres días te esperare en el cuarto de entrenamiento, si no llegas lo entenderé, pero por lo que más quieras piénsalo, prométeme que lo pensaras._

_Lo haré, Kazuo, lo prometo. Por favor, ahora descansa._

_Soñare contigo esta y todas las noches hasta dentro de tres días y lo seguiré haciendo aún después de tu respuesta, sea la que sea._

_Gracias, Kazuo._

_¿Qué pasa, Ascott?_

_Tenemos una idea para que reconquistes a Lucy._

_¿Marina?_

_No me veas así, lo hago por ella no por ti._

_Gra… gracias._

_Bien, queremos planear una cita para dentro de una semana, en el jardín de las flores rojas, nosotros organizaremos todo, tú sólo debes llevarla y hablar._

_Hablaremos hoy._

_Que parte de dentro de una semana no entendiste._

_Ella me pidió hablar, vendrá en cuanto el comandante maravilla esté bien y lo hayan llevado a su habitación._

_¿Bien? Qué le pasó a Kazuo._

_Latís lo atacó cuando estaba con la princesa._

_¿Qué tú hiciste qué?_

_Ataque al comandante de Autozam cuando intentaba… cuando intentaba besar a Lucy._

_¡Vaya! Ese tipo sí que es rápido._

_París, qué dices._

_Él quiere conquistar a nuestra princesa y no se anda por las ramas, va directo al grano._

_Pues no lo dejaremos, nuestra princesa debe de quedarse en Céfiro, con nosotros, con Latís._

_¡Anaís!_

_Lo siento, pero no creo que Kazuo tenga ningún derecho a cortejar a la princesa, creo que Latís está de acuerdo conmigo, así que debemos de actuar rápido, quizá sería adecuado replantear nuestra estrategia después del día de hoy, qué les parece._

La guerrera del viento te sorprendía todos los días, era tan decida y fuerte, nunca me hubiera imaginado la determinación que podía llegar a tener, nadie parecía estar en desacuerdo con ella, obviamente yo estaba de su lado, concordaba con su idea, YO era el adecuado para la princesa, nadie más que yo era el indicado.

_Gracias, Anaís._

_De nada, como Marina dijo lo hacemos por Lucy y sé que tú eres su felicidad._

_Está bien, dejemos ya esto, la verdad es que estas pláticas no me agradan, mejor dejemos sólo al espadachín mágico para que hablen con Lucy, después nos veremos en la sala de juntas, espero que no hagas nada equivocado._

_Yo también lo espero, guerrera del agua._

_Andando chicos, tengo hambre, quizá podemos tener algo de comida mientras esperamos._

_¡Jajaja! Tú no cambias Marina._

_Dejaría de ser yo._

_Y nadie quiere eso, vamos._

Gracias chicos, sé que aunque no lo merezco también hacen esto por mí, algún día espero poder hacer algo por ustedes.

La plática con Kazuo me había puesto a pensar, no quería equivocarme, la verdad era que amaba a Latís como nunca lo había hecho, durante el año que no lo vi había intentado fijarme en otros chicos, enamorarme de alguien más, pero todos me parecían demasiado poco comparados con él, era como si nadie pudiera igualársele, su forma de ser, tan fría, tan impersonal, pero a la vez tan protectora, él siempre me había cuidado, aún cuando el sentimiento más natural hubiera sido el odio, el rencor, el deseo de venganza.

Sin embargo, había algo que me hacía sentir insegura, ¿por qué cuando llegué él se hizo a un lado, no luchó por mí? Yo hubiera peleado, no podía explicarme su reacción, ni siquiera si pensaba en su pasado, Zagato había luchado por amor, ahora entendía la reacción de la princesa Esmeralda y aunque me seguía doliendo el hecho de haber sido la responsable de su muerte sabía que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, era injusto que ellos no pudieran amarse, además estaba el hecho de que nosotros no teníamos ningún impedimento, qué le había hecho tomar la decisión de hacerse a un lado.

_Latís, espero que podamos aclarar las cosas, te amo, pero no quiero vivir llena de incertidumbre._

Princesa, mi amada Lucy, espero que todo se pueda aclarar, no quiero perderte, pero he hecho muchas cosas que pueden no tener justificación, sin embargo, estaba aterrado de todo lo que sentía, todo este amor es tan nuevo para mí, estuve esperándote por un año entero y pese a todos mis pronósticos no pude olvidarte, todos los días pensaba en ti, soñaba contigo y con tu regreso, y cuando por fin te tuve a mi alcance salí huyendo como un cobarde, no puedo explicar el por qué ya que incluso a mí se me escapan de las manos las razones, pero ahora sé que no quiero vivir sin ti, que me muero de celos al pensar que otro pueda cortejarte, y mucho más tocarte, hubiera sido capaz de matar a Kazuo si sus manos, si sus labios hubieran tocado los tuyos, Lucy, te amo, te amo como un loco, como nunca antes lo hice.

_Te amo, mi querida princesa, y espero ansioso nuestra charla_

_Yo también, Latís, creo que es hora de hablar._

_Así es, Lucy…_

**Soy así o más maldita, lo sé, creo que todas ustedes esperaban una lucha cruenta entre Latís y Kazuo, pero la verdad no la soportaría, al menos no por el momento, sé que este es un capítulo corto y que tardé mucho en subirlo, pero tengo que idear como se irá complicando todo, soy perversa, que puedo hacer.**

**Las complicaciones están a la vuelta de la esquina, así que espérenlas, qué les parecería un viaje a Autozam, sería emocionante no creen, aunque aún no prometo nada, esa es sólo una idea, todo puede pasar, mucho dependerá de esta plática, qué se dirán nuestros queridos Lucy y Latís, ¿no están nerviosas? Yo sí.**

**Les pido estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones, me falta un mes para volver a la universidad así que espero terminar el fic antes de este plazo, eso es una buena noticia no creen.**

**Sin más por el momento, les mando un cordial saludo a todas, y mi más grande agradecimiento.**


	11. Conversaciones

_Kazuo, qué fue lo que te sucedió._

_¡Jajaja! Si se los digo no me creerían._

_Acaso fue Lucy._

_No, para nada, acaso la creen capaz._

_No, la verdad no._

_Fue su fiero guardián._

_¿Latís?_

_Qué demonios hiciste para que él te atacara._

_Intenté besar a su amada princesa._

_¿¡Qué!_

_¡Oh, vamos! No me van a decir que no vale la pena arriesgar la vida para robarle un beso a la princesa de Céfiro._

_Pues claro que vale la pena._

_¡Zaz!_

_Lo siento, Geo, pero estoy de acuerdo con Kazuo._

_Pues a mí no me parece correcto que hagas eso, Kazuo, podría acarrear problemas con Céfiro, Autozam ha mantenido una relación cordial con todas las naciones a partir de la última lucha que tuvimos, y tú arriesgas esa estabilidad por una niñería._

_Y lo dice el que es adicto a los dulces, vaya ironía._

_Mi afición por los dulces no afecta a nadie, mucho menos pone en riesgo mi nación._

_¡Bah! No hice nada malo, sólo intenté besarla y lo que pasó fue que recibí un poderoso ataque del guardián de la princesa, pero ella no me recriminó nada, así que calma, nada pasó._

_Podría haberte matado._

_No lo creo, es un servidor fiel y obediente._

_Claro, pero ama a la princesa, te ataco no por su labor de guardián sino como una reacción lógica de un hombre celoso._

_¡Jajaja! Lo sé, de hecho debo reconocer que me siento un poco aturdido por el golpe, pero en verdad valió la pena arriesgarme._

_Pero no la besaste._

_Pequeño Zaz, eso no implica nada, sé que ella ama Latís, pero él la ha dejado, cierto, sólo necesitaba plantar una duda en ella._

_No quiero que lastimes a Lucy, Kazuo, Águila quería mucho a esa pequeña y mi labor es protegerla, en nombre de mi comandante._

_Tú comandante soy yo, Geo._

_Sabes a lo que me refiero, no quiero ver sufrir a esa niña, siempre ha sido muy buena con nosotros y ayudo mucho a Águila, siempre le estaré agradecido._

_Lo sé, sin embargo yo no quiero hacerla sufrir, todo lo contrario, pero no me vas a decir que Latís es el mejor candidato para ella._

_Ella lo ama, así que sí._

_Por Dios, él la dejó, la mandó al diablo sólo por un estúpido impedimento que ni siquiera existía._

_Eso es cierto, Geo._

_Zas, no ves lo que Kazuo está ocasionando, él se la pasa de conquista en conquista, en verdad crees que se interese en Lucy._

_Bueno, eso fue muy bajo, Geo, Lucy es diferente, tú que pareces conocerme tan bien deberías de saberlo, cuando me he esforzado en una conquista, regularmente ellas vienen a mí._

_Esa es la diferencia con Lucy, tú no puedes soportar la derrota, por eso estás haciendo todo esto._

_No es así, en verdad, Lucy es diferente, sé que mi fama no me ayuda, pero Geo, Latís no es el indicado para ella, al menos no ha actuado como tal, te juro que si ella prefiere estar con él no haré nada, pero primero dejemos que el espadachín mágico demuestre sus verdaderos sentimientos, quizá lo que yo haga ayude a la princesa, tal vez mis acciones hagan despertar la parte amorosa y romántica de Latís, cuando vea que él es verdaderamente el mejor para ella me haré un lado, lo juro, pero mientras pienso pelear, estás de acuerdo._

_Qué dices, Geo._

_Sólo espero que nada salga mal, en verdad me preocupa la felicidad de la pequeña Lucy._

_A todos, Geo, a todos._

_Y de qué creen que hablen._

_Da, cómo que de qué, Ascott, pues de su relación._

_De la que no existe._

_Por qué dices eso, Ascott._

_Pues porque es obvio, no existe su relación, nunca existió._

_No hables así, Ascott, Lucy ama a Latís y él a ella, seguro pueden llegar a un acuerdo ahora que hablen, creo que eso es lo que les hace falta._

_No lo sé, Latís ha sufrido mucho._

_Y crees que mi amiga no._

_No estoy diciendo eso, Marina, cálmate._

_Cómo puedes hablar así, Lucy es la que ha sufrido con todo esto, él la lastimó sin razón alguna, se alejó de ella cuando podían estar juntos y creó y vio problemas donde no los había._

_No intento justificarlo, sólo creo que actuó así por miedo, él no sabía lo que ella sentía, además estaba todo ese asunto del pilar, finalmente su hermano murió por amar al pilar de Céfiro._

_Claro que sabía lo que ella sentía, no digas tonterías, Ascott._

_No son tonterías, Marina, uno nunca puede estar seguro de los sentimientos de los demás, todo puede ser un misterio, es horrible ser despreciado._

_Pero él nunca fue despreciado, me consta que Lucy le demostró su amor, además ella estaba enamorada de él antes de irnos un año atrás, y eso nunca cambio._

_Cómo podía Latís saber eso._

_Si pusiera atención, el muy torpe lastimó a mi amiga por ser un terco, un ciego, un testarudo._

_No eres la más indicada para criticar eso, Marina, tú menos que nadie._

_¿Qué dijiste, Ascott?_

_Dije que TÚ eres más ciega y necia que Latís._

De repente había estallado, como si la vida me fuera en ello, aquella niña del mundo místico se la pasaba criticando a mi amigo cuando ella misma estaba ciega, sabía que Marina estuvo enamorada de Clef, pero ahora él estaba con Presea, siempre había pensado que en cuanto ella supiera de esa relación podría voltear sus ojos hacia mí, y aun cuando parecía que lo hacía yo ya no estaba dispuesto a ser sólo su amigo, me enfermaba la idea de que ella me tratara como un niño, yo ya no era más un pequeño, era un hombre y estaba enamorado de ella, qué acaso no lo veía. Sí, la guerrera del agua estaba ciega, y además se sentía con el poder de criticar a los demás, aún cuando ella era peor que todos.

_Alguien podría explicarme qué pasó aquí, por qué Ascott actuó así._

_¡Marina! Acaso no entiendes que mi pequeño amigo está perdidamente enamorado de ti, no creo que debas estar aquí, tendrías que ir tras él._

_Pero… yo quiero mucho a Ascott, me la he pasado con él desde que llegamos, no entiendo._

_Y luego dicen que el ciego es otro._

_Ya dejen de llamarme ciega, no estoy ciega._

_Marina, amiga, te has empeñado tanto en buscar la felicidad de Lucy y en condenar el comportamiento de Latís que no es has notado que Ascott, quien te ama como un loco, ha pasado todo este tiempo intentando hacerte feliz y esperando que te des cuenta de lo que él siente por ti. Ahora te pregunto, tú sientes algo por él._

_Si no lo quieres, Marina, y no me refiero a un cariño de amigos, mejor déjalo, él ha sufrido mucho, él sabe de tus anteriores sentimientos por Clef, cree que es nada comparado con el gran mago de Céfiro, pero aún así no ha desistido en su amor, por favor, busca en tu corazón y define que sientes por él, juzgas a Latís por su ceguera, pero tú en todo este tiempo no has podido ver el amor que te profesa Ascott._

_Yo quiero a Ascott, en verdad, pensé que él lo entendería, he estado con él todo este tiempo, qué más espera._

_También pasabas tiempo con él en su último viaje, sin embargo, al partir ni siquiera lo miraste, tu atención se centró en Clef, él ha pasado un año pensando en eso, y ahora tú pareces sólo tomarlo como un amigo, el pobre Ascott no es insensible, es un hombre con un gran corazón._

_Pero es sólo un niño._

_Olvidas que en Céfiro nosotros tenemos la apariencia que queremos, Ascott está muy lejos de ser un niño, tú lo sabes, viste su cambio en ese segundo viaje, sólo mantenía su apariencia de niño, con la cual lo conociste, porque para él era más fácil vivir así, de ese modo Caldina se preocupaba por él y lo cuidaba, pero bastó que te conociera para que decidiera verse de una edad aproximada a la tuya y más cerca a su verdadera edad._

_¿Es un anciano?_

_¡Jajaja! Marina, tú no cambias, no, Ascott no es un anciano, sin duda es el más joven de nosotros tres, Latís es el mayor, yo el de en medio y Ascott el más pequeño, aunque claro, como sabes, nosotros no manejamos la edad como ustedes, los años, como ustedes lo llaman, no significan nada para nosotros, pero no quiere decir que seamos todos unos viejos._

_Yo… pobre Ascott, he sido tan tonta, yo en verdad lo quiero, lo… amo._

_Entonces estás perdiendo tu tiempo con nosotros, así como iba corriendo seguro ya llegó al cuarto sector._

_¡No! París, sabes dónde estás._

_¿No lo vas a lastimar?_

_Lo prometo._

_En el cuarto de entrenamiento, ten cuidado al entrar, es un mago muy poderoso._

_¡Gracias!_

_¡Mucha suerte, Marina!_

_Gracias Anaís._

De un momento a otro la tenía frente a mí, con sus hermosos ojos viéndome fijamente, brillaban como dos rubíes, se veía hermosa con ese vestido, se había cambiado para verme, eso me hizo sentir bien, orgulloso, se arreglaba para mí, definitivamente el orgullo de un hombre puede ser a veces muy estúpido, pero cuando una mujer, como Lucy sobre todo, hace esas cosas, esos pequeños detalles, no puedes evitar sentirte halagado.

Era una prenda muy linda, roja, cubría casi por completo su cuerpo, sólo sus brazos quedaban libres de la tela, la tela subía hasta cubrir todo su hermoso cuello de cisne, y se ceñía a su figura hasta llegar al final de su hermoso pecho, de ahí bajaba vaporoso, casi sin tocarla, ocultando lo demás de su perfecto cuerpo, era como si la envolvieran nubes.

En verdad estaba loco por esa pequeña, nunca antes me había sentido así, recuerdo lo que la antigua comandante de Autozam me hizo sentir, pero nada se comparaba con los sentimientos que Lucy despertaba en mí, desde los más hermosos hasta los más peligrosos, aún seguía recriminándome la estupidez que cometí con Kazuo, si tan sólo la hubiera lastimado no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca.

Sin embargo, me preocupaba nuestra conversación, tenía que actuar por primera vez en mi vida tendría que dejar a un lado el caparazón que me cubría para abrirle mi corazón a la persona más importante, no recordaba la última vez que me había sentido así de vulnerable, seguramente fue con mi madre, cuando aún era un pequeño, toda mi fuerza se iba y mi valor se esfumaba cuando se trataba de hablar de amor con Lucy, por qué si la amaba tanto me costaba decírselo, expresarle mis sentimientos con palabras, debía hacer algo, dejar atrás mi imagen de hombre frío y sin sentimientos, tenía que convertirme en el hombre que Lucy quería y necesitaba.

_Qué crees que pase con esos dos._

_Espero que Marina por fin se le declare a Ascott._

_¡Jajaja! Yo espero lo mismo, sabes, Ascott es un joven muy sensible, es tierno y dedicado, Marina no podría encontrar a nadie mejor que él, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta el carácter tan explosivo de la guerrera del agua, el pequeño Ascott le brindará a su vida ese toque de paciencia, de tolerancia, que a veces le falta a Marina._

_Es cierto, Ascott es perfecto para mi amiga, como Latís lo es para Lucy y tú para mí._

_Mi amada Anaís. No sabes cómo te amo, me vuelve loco el sólo hecho de tenerte a mi lado._

_París, yo… tenerte cerca también me hace sentir muchas cosas, sensaciones que nunca antes he tenido y que no quisiera sentir por nadie más._

_Y yo no quiero ni imaginarme al imbécil que se atreviera a hacerte sentir así, lo mataría con mis propias manos, tú eres mía guerrera del viento, lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_¡París! Nunca creí que fueras tan posesivo._

_No lo soy, sólo contigo, pero me perdonas mi comportamiento, no es así, porque sólo soy así porque te amo, y me vuelvo loco de pensar lo que pasó contigo en todo este año que estuviste lejos, en tu mundo, donde seguramente muchos muchachos te buscaron._

_Mi querido París. No pienses eso, nadie podría nunca ocupar tu lugar, tú eres alguien especial._

_Eso espero. Anaís, sabes que te amo._

_Sí, pero me encanta escucharte decirlo._

_Te amo. Te amo. Te amo._

_Yo también te amo, París._

_Sabes, me siento mal por nuestros amigos, ninguno de ellos es feliz._

_Aún._

_Sí, tienes razón, aún, espero que su felicidad ya no tarde._

_Está cerca, muy cerca, amor, sólo falta que se decidan a ir por ella._

_Así como nosotros._

_Así es, como nosotros. Sólo nos queda esperar y desearles lo mejor._

_Les deseo que sean muy felices._

_Yo también._

Estaba de pie, mirando todo sin ver nada, las aves volaban a su alrededor, alguna estaba posada en su hombro como aquel día, mis recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza al momento de verlo y mi corazón latía como loco, lo amaba, y si intentaba pensar en lo que me había dicho Kazuo todo me parecía algo sin sentido, él no podía no amarme, simplemente lo veía y recordaba todo lo que había hecho por mí, sin embargo, si iba más allá, acaso Luz no lo había utilizado también para hacerme sentir mal, su indiferencia, su frialdad, todo apuntaba a que no le interesaba y aunque al final de mi anterior viaje había dicho que también me amaba, quien podía asegurarme la sinceridad de lo que había dicho, cómo podía yo sentirme segura de su amor, nunca lo había dicho, sólo había completado mi sentencia, acaso sería tan difícil para él pronunciar un te amo.

Y yo, qué esperaba de él, durante todo un año había pensando en él todos los días, ni siquiera Marina o Anais pensaban tanto en Céfiro y en sus amores como yo lo hacía y sin embargo era yo la que menos señales había recibido de él, Anaís sabía con toda seguridad del amor de París, Marina, aunque ella estaba enamorada de Clef, también sentía algo por el pequeño Ascott, que ya no era un pequeño y era obvio que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y yo, yo que tenía, sus acciones, es cierto que la gente dice que una acción dice más que mil palabras, pero Latís protegía a todos, me protegía a mí porque era su deber, como ahora era su labor cuidarme, era su princesa, él mi guardián, que sentía en verdad Latís, si tan sólo pudiera averiguarlo.

El verdadero problema es Latís o soy yo, él me besó, él siempre me cuido, me protegió, se preocupó por mí, por qué razón no puedo ver lo maravilloso que es sin esperar un despliegue enorme de sentimentalismo, quizá es así como soy, pero él no, eso es precisamente lo que más me gusta, Kazuo es atento, tal vez demasiado, por otro lado Latís siempre me ha dado espacio, de hecho ninguno de los dos somos muy expresivos, yo tarde mucho en reconocer frente a él mis sentimiento, mi partida fue la que me alentó a confesarle mis sentimientos, sin embargo lo hice, ¿él lo hubiera hecho, de yo no haber dicho una palabra?

Todo era muy nuevo y confuso para mí, la verdad es que Ascott me gustaba, sí, y mucho, pero durante un año había pensando en Clef más que en él, aunque a decir verdad no me había sorprendido la relación de Presea con el mago de Céfiro, se veía bien y me alegraba por ellos, y para ser sincera no había sufrido, el pequeño Ascott siempre había estado ahí para mí, me hacía sentir segura, querida, en verdad me gustaba estar con él y me aterraba la idea de perderlo, pero ¿no sería deshonesto hablar de amor con él cuando aún no podía definir mis sentimientos?

Estaba molesto, enojado, furioso, pero ¿conmigo?, o con ella, no sabía que me había pasado, yo siempre había sido callado y nunca antes había estallado como hace unos momentos, sin embargo sentí que algo hervía dentro de mí cuando ella hablaba de Latís, atacándolo como si fuera un imbécil, él era mi amigo, no podía permitir eso, sin embargo, porque no sólo lo defendí sin mostrarme tan irritado, Marina me confundía, era linda conmigo, le agradaba mi compañía, lo había notado, pero podría ser su eterno amigo, suponía que no, la amaba, aún a pesar de mí mismo.

_Ascott, ¿puedo pasar?_

_No veo por qué no._

_Ascott, yo…_

_No hagas esto Marina, sé que no me amas, en verdad no es necesario que digas nada, al contrario yo debo disculparme por mi actitud, no prometo que no vuelva a pasar, pero quizá en un tiempo pueda verte como sólo una amiga._

_Yo… Ascott, eso no es lo que yo quiero, en verdad no lo es._

_Entonces, qué quieres._

_No lo sé, no puedo decirte que te amo, porque no sería cierto, al menos no en este momento, pero podíamos intentarlo._

_Intentar qué._

_Pues… quizá podríamos tener una relación._

_Gracias, Marina._

_¡Ascot!._

_No, por favor, déjame terminar, te agradezco que quieras intentarlo, pero no quiero hacerlo, llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti, pensando en ti, aún cuando sabía que tú no me amabas que tu corazón pertenecía a otros, al que ni siquiera puedo compararme, sin embargo, no es tu culpa, como ya te dije, espero que algún día pueda verte como sólo una amiga, no será fácil, pero tampoco es imposible._

_No, Ascott, por favor, yo en verdad deseo intentarlo, eres un chico muy lindo, contigo me siento segura, querida, amada, yo nunca antes había tenido algo semejante, créeme que te entiendo, así como tú te enamoraste de mí, yo me enamoré de alguien que en mi caso sí es imposible, yo no soy imposible, tú tampoco lo eres, me amas, Ascott, y yo, aunque no puedo definir en este momento mis sentimientos, puedo prometerte que nunca me atrevería a estar aquí, frente a ti, si no sintiera algo por ti, algo muy fuerte, más fuerte que una sola amistad._

_Marina… yo… yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo, ni siquiera quiero intentarlo, prefiero morir en el intento de que te enamores de mí._

_¡Ascott!_

_De nuevo, gracias Marina._

_Gracias a ti Ascott, te agradezco que no quieras ser sólo mi amigo, y perdóname por ser tan ciega, prometo abrir bien los ojos de aquí en adelante._

_No te preocupes, sólo necesito pedirte algo._

_¿Qué?_

_Dale una oportunidad a Latís._

_Lo haré, Ascott, sé que se lo merece._

_De nuevo, gracias._

_Deja de agradecerme, mejor vamos a otro lado, ¿sí?_

_Claro, te llevare a un lugar espacial, es un sector en el que te sentirás como pez en el agua._

_¡Yupi!_

**¡HOLA! Este capítulo es un intermedio, espero que lo disfruten, no creen que Ascott es adorable, debo de reconocer que es mi segundo amor, es tan lindo, tierno, con unos ojos hermosos y un cabello adorable.**

**En fin… sé que se quedaron con ganas de leer que pasa con Latís y Lucy, pero prometo que el próximo capítulo lo dedicaré por completo a ellos, mientras les dejo este adelanto que es una pequeña tortura (también para mí)**

**Espero sus reviews, ahora actualicé más rápido, me merezco unas palabras, ¿no creen?**

**Que tengan una excelente semana, les deseo de todo corazón.**

**PD. Espero no tardarme, pero en caso de que esto suceda, no desesperen, aunque estoy en vacaciones no saben todo lo que los padres encuentran para ponerte a hacer, siempre hay algo que limpiar, lavar, acomodar, etc.**

**Cuídense y disfruten sus vacaciones (creo que ahora ya todos estamos disfrutando de un ratito de "libertad" y "ocio")**


End file.
